Dirty Daydreams
by joydragon
Summary: Lucy can't seem to get her mind out of the gutter- how long until her naughty secret is discovered? Where will these thoughts lead to...? MA ONLY FOR ADULTS
1. Dirty Daydreams

**Ya'll are being little bitches about paragraph spacing, you know that? SO I'll fix it for you. Because it honestly bothers me too and I've been meaning to fix it anyways.**

**-Joy**

* * *

Warning! As the title implies, there is adult themes in this story. Also, I have just finished the Magic Games arc and I am not caught up on the current manga, so pardon me if there is inaccurate information in here. Here are the pairings: NatsuxLucy, GrayxJuvia, GajeelxLevy, JellalxErza, LaxusxMiraJane and RomeoxWendy. Sorry if you don't like those pairings but they are my favorites! I may add more pairings as my story evolves! Thanks for reading!

* * *

_A small moan left her lips. "Natsu..." She felt his hot lips exploring her sensitive neck. He was kissing and licking, sucking and nibbling her exposed flesh. One of her hands slid into his silky hair, pulling him closer to her. Her other hand was gripping his shirt on his lower back and she slowly slid it to his front and travelled his muscular torso. She'd seen these muscles before, but feeling their power underneath her own hand gave her far more pleasure than just looking. _

_"Lucy.." She felt Natsu's warm hands pull her hips against him as he returned his mouth to hers. He teased her lips, barely touching his to hers. He captured her lower lip between his teeth and tugged gently. Another sigh of ecstasy sounded from her. Natsu smirked at this, he loved that sound. Getting impatient, Lucy shoved her mouth on his and started moving their lips at a well-known rhythm. She wrapped her legs around his waist to pull him closer. She ran her tongue along his lower lip and he caught it. Their tongues explored every crevice in each other's mouths, gliding wetly over each other. Their breaths came in hot gasps as they continued, never wanting to stop. _

_Natsu's hands, which had somehow been in Lucy's hair, now wandered down her body, moving over her curves and leaving a trail of fire behind. But he wasn't the only one exploring. Natsu's shirt had magically disappeared and Lucy pulled away from their kiss, gasping for breath and taking the moment to trail her hands down his chest. Natsu yanked her mouth back to his and they continued their tongue battle. Natsu's hands were now ripping at Lucy's clothing. When Lucy realized he really would literally rip them in half she helped him out and took off her shirt quickly. _

_Natsu immediately started fumbling with her bra, his movements more clumsy because of his desire. While he struggled, his mouth again started wandering down Lucy's neck. Finally throwing the bra away his tongue explored lower. Squeezing her breasts and using his tongue to play with them, Lucy let out another loud moan. He looked up at her with mischievous eyes, enjoying the pure look of bliss on her face. _

_But Lucy wanted to tease him too. So she pressed her legs tighter around him, pressing up against his most sensitive area and even grabbed his butt and gave a big squeeze. Now he was the one who let out a low groan. He lowered his mouth next to her ear and whispered softly, "Oh now you've done it. You're getting it good all night long tonight. I won't even let you rest. You asked for it." Lucy just chuckled and replied, "Don't underestimate me. You won't be able to walk tomorrow either."_

Lucy's eyes shot open. She sat up gasping, sweat trickling down her back. She eyed the sleeping dragon sprawled out next to her. She sighed and moved the pink hair out of his face. "Just a dream..." Lucy murmured.

She felt relief which was quickly replaced by disappointment. What? Why was she disappointed? Did she... want that with Natsu? Natsu was her partner, nakama, and best friend. But boy did she want to kiss him senseless. She had been having these dirty dreams for months now... No way, she thought, her face burning with the memory of his lips exploring her skin.

"And yet.. I can't say it was a bad dream."

Lucy blushed and smiled getting up from the bed. There was no point yelling at Natsu and telling him to stop sleeping in her bed. He's done it for over three years no matter what she says. And if she were being perfectly honest with herself, she really enjoyed him in her bed. With that thought her skin flushed red again.

The sun was barely coming up over the horizon, but Lucy knew she wouldn't be able to sleep again. Especially when the source of the problem was in her bed. Oh well. They were going on a mission today anyways. Lucy slipped into the bathroom to take a warm bath to wake her up. She settled into the water. "Hah... why is my brain coming up with such crazy images.."

Lucy's face was pinker than Natsu's hair as she kept flipping through fantasies, daydreaming of certain arms holding her. Wanting for something besides sleeping to happen in that bed they shared so often. She could almost actually feel his hands on her. Her thoughts continued to get hotter as she got dried and got dressed. What was the point of a bath if she was just making herself flustered like this?

"Gah! When did I turn into such a pervert?!"

"Heh. What's this about you being a perv, Luce?"

Lucy's eyes shot out of her head as she swirled around to see the sleeping dragon had awaken and was leaning against her doorframe, giving a devilish smirk. Lucy squealed, knowing her face was red, "N-nothing! You heard wrong. Um. Do you want some coffee? I'll make some breakfast while you clean up."

And with that Lucy sprinted past Natsu to the kitchen. She sighed a breath of relief when he just chuckled and didn't follow her. Lucy quickly started the coffee machine and got things out to defrost. After a while, she noticed she was shivering so she went back to her bedroom to grab her sweater. After searching for it unsuccessfully she decided it must be in the bathroom.

She went and lightly knocked on the door, "Natsu? I need in real quick." She opened the door and stepped in the steamy room. Natsu was still in the shower and must not have noticed her. Lucy went over to the hamper to search for her sweater. Suddenly the water turned off and Natsu stepped out, completely bare. Lucy and Natsu stared at each other in shock for a few seconds. Lucy could feel her face heating up, and couldn't stop her eyes from wandering down...

"Eh? Um. Oh. S-sorry. I just- you- I needed.. this." Lucy finished lamely while holding up her sweater that she finally found. She kept trying to look away, but her eyes wouldn't obey her and kept finding their way back to Natsu's toned, tanned, muscular body. He had really turned into a man. Almost twenty-three now, he was taller and even more toned, his jawline was more defined and his features less childish.

And boy did he have a nice package to top it off.

Lucy's face flushed darker as she remember all her dirty thoughts and dreams. How she longed for that body... "Heh. So you really have turned into a pervert, huh, Luce?" Natsu smirked, completely at ease with Lucy seeing him naked- not to mention totally checking him out. "You gonna keep staring? You can come touch if ya want." He winked at that last bit.

Lucy gasped, "Natsu! You're the pervert!" She ran from the bathroom for the second time that morning. She wasn't in her right mind. She wanted to accept Natsu's invitation... She wanted her own hands to explore the lean muscles, trace all his scars, feel the smooth tanned skin, she wanted her hands to make Natsu groan in pleasure. Lucy shook her mind to get rid of the images.

Returning to the kitchen to start breakfast, she no longer needed her sweater because of how hot her body felt. She always had these awkward situations with Natsu. Probably because they were best friends and team mates, so they were always together... But she had been at the guild now for almost four years, and the situations still happened and felt more awkward each time. "Why. Why is that?"

She heard a laugh behind her and turned to find the blue cat finally awake. "You guys liiiiiiiiike each other." Happy giggled.

"Can it, cat." Lucy glared at the Exceed, who always got in her business and made her even more embarrassed.

"You know, Lucy, Mira told me something the other day," Lucy didn't want to know what but knew he would continue anyways, "I don't really know what it means. But she said it was the reason you and Natsu have been acting even more weird than ever before!"

Now Lucy's interest piqued a little. She had been wondering why their relationship had been feeling awkward even though they were so close. She didn't say anything but just stared at the cat, waiting for him to go on.

"Hmm, what did she call it? Oh that's right! Sexual tension!"

Lucy choked on the coffee she had just taken a sip of. Spluttering, she growled, "Happy! Don't ever repeat that again! Especially not to Natsu!"

Lucy realized that what she was feeling was exactly sexual tension. All the dreams and dirty thoughts, it was her fault for having such a vulgar mind that their friendship was feeling weird! She vowed to stop lusting after him. No more dirty thoughts. No more checking out his muscular chest and wanting to drag her hands along it... No more walking in on him in the bathroom and checking out his privates.. No more dreams of feeling his rough hands exploring her body... No more starring at his lips and wondering how they would really taste.. if it would be better in reality than her dreams..

"Natsu! Lucy is drooling and looking like a moron! I think she's broken! Fix her!" Lucy snapped out of her fantasies, cursing herself for doing the thing she just vowed to stop doing.

"Shut up cat! I'm fine." She finished breakfast and set the table. "Natsu! Breakfast!" She called and sat down.

"No need to yell, Luce. I'm right here." Natsu trudged into the kitchen and sat across from Lucy. "Yum! This looks great, thanks, Luce."

And with that he started shoving down food. Lucy rolled her eyes. Even at twenty-two, the man acted like such a kid sometimes. Once finished with her meal, she got up to start cleaning when she heard a knock at the door. "Hmm that must be Erza and the rest. Natsu go get the door while I clean this up."

She gathered the dishes and started washing them in the sink. Natsu came up behind her and grabbed her waist. "Why don't you let me clean up for once, huh? I feel useless when you always do everything. You go get the door. I'll do this." He grabbed the dishes out of her hands and started cleaning, completely unaware of Lucy's red face.

"T-thanks." Why did he grab me like that?! Uwa, I'm so red! Lucy turned towards the front door only to come face to face with Gray.

"Eh?!" Lucy was startled at first then realized they had let themselves in because they were taking too long to answer the door. Gray smirked at Lucy, apparently having seen what happened and noticing her red face. Gray completely understood Lucy's romantic feelings, and he loved to tease her for it. Lucy glared at him, daring him to say a word.

Erza came up behind Gray saying, "Wow, Lucy. How do you get Natsu to clean for you? I haven't seen him clean thoroughly unless I threaten his life."

Natsu turned at this, "Hey! I clean stuff! How would I keep my house if I didn't?"

Gray smirked at that, "Dude don't lie. We know Lucy cleans it for you. Really you guys should just move in together officially so Lucy only has to clean one place."

Natsu and Lucy both turned red at this. Lucy shouted, "Gray! I- You- We don't live together!"

Wendy peered around Erza and Gray confused, "Really? But you both are together at each others' places all the time. You're never separate! You even share beds!"

Lucy blushed even deeper at this, realizing it was true. When was the last time Natsu wasn't here or she there? They had a point. She was speechless and didn't know how to reply.

"Heh. Probably baths too." She heard Gray mutter under his breath.

Suddenly Erza had a murderous aura around her. "Natsu. Is that true? I didn't care on missions, but all these years you force yourself on her? You sleep in a pure maiden's bed?! Do you mean to soil her innocence?! Have you already defiled her?!"

Erza suddenly had swords pointing at Natsu's throat. "WHAT?! No! You've got the wrong idea! Geez Erza why are you freaking out now? I've been sleeping with her for years!"

Lucy reddened again, squealing "Don't say it like that, idiot!"

Happy took time to say "They liiiiiike each other!"

Gray smirked at the chaotic situation, murmuring to Wendy, "You know, they've been successfully keeping that from Erza and that's the only reason Natsu is still alive. Now you've done it Wendy. We're gonna have to find a new replacement for him on the team!"

Wendy went pale. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I didn't know it was a secret! Please don't kill him Erza!"

Finally Carla walked in and said, "Sorry to interrupt this pointless fight but don't we have a train to catch?"

Natsu sighed in relief as Erza's swords vanished. He muttered to nobody in particular, "What's the big deal? Erza sneaks out to meet Jellal all the time and nobody get mad about it. They've probably made plans to elope."

Unfortunately, Erza heard him, and with her face as red as her hair, she swiftly knocked Natsu out in one punch.

"Hey! Erza that wasn't necessary." Lucy said running over to tend to Natsu. Yes, the relationship between Erza and Jellal was taboo and shouldn't be mentioned since the Council was still looking for Jellal, but was knocking him out really the answer? Everyone started filing out of the kitchen to leave.

Happy flew over to Erza singing "You liiiiiike him!" Happy was smart enough to stay out of Erza's reach smirked again about to say something snide when Lucy interrupted him "Shut up Gray. Or I'll ask Juvia to come with us." Gray immediately stopped talking.

Gray had finally realized he liked Juvia but still refused to bring her along on their missions, it's just that she got really clingy especially around other girls. It always distracted Gray during the job. He grunted and walked away. "Yeah whatever. Just get that idiot ready to go."

Lucy smiled at her victory, Juvia was always the ace up her sleeve. Finally alone, she looked down to her lap where Natsu's head lay. She softly stroked his hair and face. Tracing his features with the lightest touch of her fingers.

"You always get into trouble huh?" Her fingers paused on his lips. She was tempted to lean down and steal a kiss, but someone could see.

_Geez Lucy! That's not the only reason you shouldn't do it! What if he woke up? You would risk your whole friendship for a stolen kiss?_

But Lucy ignored her own embarrassment and guilt, continuing to trace his face. Natsu twitched under her fingers.

"Ugghh..." He moaned, moving closer to Lucy, rolling so his face was turned to her stomach. Lucy blushed at how intimately close he was, trying to push dirty thoughts out of her mind. She absentmindedly stroked his hair from his face as she had her internal battle.

Natsu's eyes flickered open, "Eh?"

Little did Lucy know, but Natsu had a straight look right at her panties when he opened his eyes. He stared at the black lacy and almost translucent material. Lucy smiled down at him. "Do you feel okay? We need to leave. I'll help you up."

She started to lift him up and noticed a pink blush under his tan cheeks. He wouldn't meet her gaze either. Lucy assumed it was because of the intimate position, and therefore also blushed. Gray yelled from the front room, obviously with a smirk on his face, "Yo lovebirds! Woulda hurry up already? We don't want to miss the train." Lucy and Natsu walked out to gather their bags and both mages had red faces.

* * *

Lucy looked away from her book out the window. Natsu was lying in her lap again. Knocked out again. And again by Erza, who was only too happy to hit him again so he wouldn't have to suffer through his motion sickness. Lucy smiled, some things never change.

She realized she was stroking his hair again- when did she start doing that? Embarrassed, she lifted her hand away from him. Natsu grumbled and caught her hand, placing it back on his face and holding it there.

"N-Natsu, stop it." Lucy whispered because everyone else was asleep for the train ride.

"No. It makes me feel better. So, please." He looked up at her for a moment and then snuggled closer to her. Lucy's face was red again, as usual. But at least nobody else was awake to witness her embarrassment. She continued to caress Natsu and he closed his eyes again. Lucy too, drifted off to sleep...

(Switch to Lucy 1st Person POV)

_Natsu had me pinned down. He held my arms above my head, and he straddled me so I couldn't move. I was wearing sexy black lingerie, and Natsu was greedily taking in the sight. His familiar tongue explored my body leaving me feeling on fire at his touch. _

_"I've wanted to do this for so long, Lucy." I gasped at how real this felt. We were in a hotel on a bed, our clothes on the floor. Wait. We were wearing those clothes today.. This is the underwear I put on this morning! _

_Weren't we just in the train? Had we made it to our inn while I was asleep? But.. then how do I explain this situation.. _

_Natsu finally released me only to let his hands wonder. This felt so real, was it really happening? _

_Natsu suddenly crushed his mouth to mine, and I could only respond with the hot passion inside me. I gripped his neck to pull him in and kissed him deeply with all my love. I could feel it getting harder to breathe the longer the kiss went unbroken. His tongue was there, tasting me as I tasted him. It felt so good. _

_Finally.. I don't know how it happened but I'm getting what I wanted. Wait, how did this happen again? Is this another dream? _

_My thoughts stopped when Natsu's hand travelled underneath my panties. I gasped at his unexpected touch, but kept kissing him hungrily. I didn't want him to stop. His fingers were poking and prodding me, getting slippery as they explored. I moaned into his mouth. _

_I felt his lips turn into a smile as he broke the kiss and started moving downward. He pulled my underwear off completely and yanked my legs up around his shoulders. My heartbeat was pounding in my head, and I felt every drop of sweat on my body. Every part of me was paying attention to Natsu's touch, every cell on fire because of him. I felt his tongue roaming around and I let another moan escape my lips.._

"LUCY."

I moaned again, "N-natsu... uggh..."

My mind immediately realized something was off. I was being shaken by someone. I opened my eyes to see Natsu standing in front of me, looking at me with concern.

"Lucy? Why are you moaning? Are you hurt?" I widened my eyes at my surroundings. I was sitting in the train. Thankfully, the compartment was empty besides Natsu, or I'd never live it down. The moan I just gave was completely sexual and anyone besides Natsu would realize that, even poor Wendy who had just turned sixteen.

But.. It was a dream. Suddenly, my eyes filled with tears. "Another stupid dream?" I whispered. Of course. Getting my hopes up. Realizing it was just a dream broke something inside of me, I felt a painful pressure in my chest. It was so real. I wanted it to be real.

"Lucy! Why are you crying? Are you sure you aren't hurt? Did you have a bad dream?" Natsu kneeled in front of me and took my hands.

I cried harder. "No! No it was a really good dream."

Natsu scrunched his eyebrows together, "Then why are you crying?"

Lucy sniffed, "Because it wasn't real."

Natsu didn't really understand but pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry," he murmured, "But we need to get off the train. Everyone else already got off. They're waiting for us."

Lucy nodded, folded in his arms was bliss and torture at the same time. She let go and felt relief tinged with sadness. Natsu gave her another concerned look and wiped away any traces of tears from her face.

Trying to cheer her up a bit he said, "You're pretty when you cry. But you're way more prettier when you smile, ya know?" Lucy sniffed again and did her best to give him a smile.

"That's my girl." Natsu took her hand and led her off the train. Only Natsu could cheer her up from being sad, although he was also the one who usually made her sad.

* * *

Alright this is my first chapter! This is my very first fanfic so I would love some constructive criticism and any offers of ideas, etc! Please don't be too harsh!


	2. The Sleepless Night

**Again, remade for spacing, not new content.**

**-Joy**

* * *

After a long day of fighting infested monsters, they had finished the job, but it was too late to catch a train. They decided to stay in a hotel suite. They were surprised yet glad to finish it quickly within one day, as they thought it would take much longer to get rid of all the monsters. But they were all so much stronger that it hadn't been much of a fight. So they didn't mind staying the night as well.

They each got single rooms from the town as a thank you. Lucy's room was right next to Natsu's and she noticed the hotel also had a conjoining door between the rooms.

"Well as long as it stays locked he shouldn't be able to sneak in here." Lucy thought aloud reasonably, heading towards the bathroom. She quickly stripped out of her dirty clothes and slipped into the bath. She gave herself time to relax and let her mind wander.

Of course when she let's it wander it goes straight to Natsu. She remembered her latest dreams and flushed at almost getting caught on the train ride earlier. After about an hour, she finally got out and dressed for bed. She slipped under her covers and got comfy. Unknowingly, she reached out her hand along the bed, looking for something warm..

But her hand found nothing. Lucy rolled around to confirm that Natsu really wasn't there. She felt disappointed again. Lucy laid staring at the ceiling, sleep eluding her.

An hour rolled by. And another. And yet another.. it was midnight now and still Lucy felt no signs of sleep.

She sighed and got up. She drank a glass of water and turned on some soothing music and laid down again. She lined up extra pillows to cuddle against, thinking maybe she just needed to feel like Natsu was there. Still, she couldn't sleep. And she was so cold! She checked the AC unit and found it wasn't even on. The temperature was set around 75.

_ It's room temp and I'm freezing? Why can't I sleep? _

Lucy thought about it for a while, then realized, this was probably the first night in years she wasn't sleeping with Natsu by her side. Lucy had eventually let it go whenever Natsu slipped into her bed uninvited. Even on missions they slept close together. There was the odd night she would stay with some girls, but usually she slept with Natsu next to her. Lucy wondered if Natsu was peacefully sleeping, not at all affected by her absence. Lucy's heart did a painful twist in her chest.

A knock sounded at her door. Lucy was confused by the late hour but delighted for company. Maybe Erza or Wendy couldn't sleep either?

Lucy raced to the door and opened it but nobody was there. Lucy fumed, Natsu or Gray were probably playing ding dong ditch on her. Or that damn cat. But then she heard a knock again. Confused, Lucy turned towards the sound. It was the other door. The one conjoining her room with Natsu's.

Lucy's heartbeat started racing. Quickly locking her front door she ran to the other one and yanked it open to find him standing there. He leaned against the doorframe with a bare chest and a smirk. Lucy's eyes wanted to hungrily roam over his tanned perfection but she forced herself to look him in the eyes. Not that his eyes weren't breathtaking as well.

"Yo, Luce. I can't sleep, and I heard you moving around.." Lucy beamed. He couldn't sleep either- he needed her as much as she needed him.

"Happy fell asleep hours ago. But it feels weird without you there." Natsu gestured to the blue cat on his bed.

Without thinking Lucy grabbed his wrist and pulled him into her room, shutting the conjoining door behind her. Natsu didn't mind though and let Lucy drag him to her bed. She pushed him down and Natsu's face went pink. Was she about to..? His heart raced as Lucy crawled into the bed after him.

"Never thought you'd drag me to bed instead of kicking me out of it.." He muttered. Lucy smacked his arm playfully.

"Shush. I guess I just can't sleep without you there either," Her face was bright red as she was admitting this, "Annoying as you may be." She added with a smile.

Oh, Natsu thought, she just wants me to sleep next to her that's all. Natsu felt a tug in his chest, why was he upset? What was he expecting when she pushed him down on the bed so forcefully? He shook his head to clear it- this was Lucy, his team partner and nakama and best friend. Even though lately he had been viewing her a different way, he pushed his thoughts away feeling guilty.

Lucy brought the sheets up around them and got comfy. Natsu didn't move and just watched her. He was afraid to touch her when his mind was in the gutter. After a few minutes Lucy turned to him and hissed, "What are you doing? Come here already. I'm cold."

Lucy scowled to hide her blush, pulling Natsu's arms around her and snuggling into his chest. It was usually Natsu trying to cuddle up to Lucy. Natsu chuckled and readjusted their entangled limbs so he was comfy too. And after sleepless hours, they both fell asleep instantly in each others' arms.

* * *

Lucy stirred in her sleep. She heard giggling. Giggling? She blinked open her eyes, still groggy and disoriented. She looked up to see the source of the laughing, and froze.

Happy was flying above the bed with a camera. Lucy knew this wouldn't end well. She looked to see what humiliating posture her and Natsu must be in. Natsu was laying basically on top of her, his arms circling her entirely. One of her legs was wrapped around his waist while the other was tangled in his legs. One of her arms wrapped around his neck and one was resting on his arm.

But the furthest most embarrassing thing, was that Natsu was snuggled up to her chest. Lucy's face turned red seeing Natsu use her boobs as a pillow. But she was still sleepy, she didn't nearly get enough hours to sleep, which means neither did Natsu. A glance at the clock showed it was only three in the morning.

"Why are you even up, cat? Stop taking pictures and go back to sleep." Lucy glared the cat down, trying to be quiet and not wake Natsu.

"You liiiiike him." Happy giggled.

"Shut up! Go to sleep!" Lucy was getting angry. Happy took one last picture before flying away. Stupid cat.

Natsu stirred and Lucy glanced down to see his sleepy eyes half way open. He lifted his head, his face slightly red once he realized what he was cuddling. He started detangling himself with Lucy, "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

Lucy interrupted, "It's fine. Go back to sleep, it's only three." She pulled him back down this time snuggling her face into his chest instead. Natsu wrapped his arms around her again and fell back asleep with a smile on his lips. His dream had also had Lucy pulling him down on a bed, although they weren't sleeping. He pushed away his guilt and returned to his blissful dream.

* * *

Lucy woke again around six, she couldn't quite remember her dream but based on the sweaty sheen of her body, her racing heartbeat, and her red face, as well as the wet feeling in her panties, Lucy had a good guess what it was about.

She looked to the man next to her, his arm was under her head and the other was loosely resting on top of her. She stared into his face, his eyebrows were pushed down slightly and he was frowning. Probably dreaming about some fight. Lucy quietly got off the bed doing her best not to disturb him. She gathered her things and headed for the shower. She groaned, her panties were completely soaked through.

_I wish I remembered that dream, looks like it was really good._

She hopped in the shower, letting the hot water clean her body from her dirty dreams. After a quick wash she was about to turn the water off, when the door burst open.

"L-Lucy?!" Natsu was yelling, running towards her. From the look on his face, something was very wrong.

Lucy didn't think about being embarrassed because she was stark naked. She ran towards him, "What's wrong? Is everyone okay? Where-"

Lucy didn't get to finish her questioning because Natsu crushed her into a hug. She noticed he was trembling and tears were running down his face. A sob escaped Natsu's mouth.

"Why? Why do I have to watch you die in front of me? Why am I always too late? W-why.."

Natsu kept sobbing into Lucy's hair. Lucy understood immediately. Ever since the dragons attacked a couple years ago, Natsu had nightmares of watching Lucy die in front of him- because she had. Well not really, the future Lucy that stepped in front of the real Lucy had died. Still, Natsu saw her dying and he could do nothing to stop it. And since then he had nightmares of all the different possibilities that Lucy could die.

He would often wake up in the middle of the night and cling to Lucy until she calmed him down. Now was no different. Lucy reached up and took his face into her hands. She smiled at him, "It was just a dream, Natsu. I'm still here. I'm right here."

She slowly sang the lullaby she would sing to him in the middle of the night. It was the lullaby her mother sang to her often, and it was the most comforting thing she knew how to do.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are gray. You'll never know dear, how much I love you, so please don't take my sunshine away."

She touched her forehead to his and stroked his hair while his sobs eventually slowed down into sniffles. Natsu wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. She also wrapped her arms around him and rubbed his back in soothing motions, repeating the short song.

He spoke, "P-please don't leave me. I can't lose you. Not you."

Lucy's face warmed up from the desperation and love in his voice. She nuzzled his neck and smiled up at him. "You can't get rid of me so easily."

Natsu beamed at that, "Promise?"

Lucy chuckled, "I promise I won't leave. As long as you don't leave either."

"It's a deal." He replied.

They remained holding on to each other for a few silent minutes, when Lucy suddenly remembered she had no clothes on. Crisis averted, she had every right to be embarrassed now. Her face flushed, it wasn't the first time Natsu saw her naked and it wouldn't be the last, but it still felt vulnerable and it wasn't good for her heart.

"N-Natsu. I'm naked."

Natsu glanced down at that and smiled. "I don't see any problem with that."

Lucy flushed again at seeing Natsu take in her naked form. For a moment, a hunger flashed in his eyes. Lucy concluded, _No that can't be, it's probably my imagination getting my hopes up again._

"Get out you pervert!" She shoved him towards the door and turned to put her clothes on. Since she was turned away, she couldn't see Natsu hungrily starring at her body. Tracing her curves with his eyes, enjoying that water droplets still clung to her creamy skin. She'd always had a nice body, but it was prime in her young twenties, somehow more graceful and beautiful than ever before. Before he could get caught peeking he left the bathroom. He needed to get out of there before he attacked her.

* * *

This is chapter two! I know it's kind of short- but there's more coming! Again, I would love to hear any suggestions or constructive criticism! Thanks for reading! Keep reading and follow the story, there's a big plot twist coming soon!


	3. Water Wars

**Just a replacement, nothing new.**

* * *

Lucy walked out of the bathroom- fully dressed now-and made her way over to where Natsu was sitting on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands. Lucy sighed and knelt down in front of him. She grabbed his hands and made him look at her.

"Come on. There's no reason to be all mopey."

Natsu rested his head on her shoulder and replied, "I keep distracting myself but... I just can't get the images out of my head." Then Natsu grabbed her and pulled her up onto the bed until they laid down facing each other. Lucy's face was red but she didn't pull away. He needed her right now. Natsu hugged her and she rested her head on his chest.

"I won't go anywhere without you." She answered his silent question.

It was about seven then, and they weren't meeting the team until nine for breakfast. Lucy allowed herself to fall back asleep. Natsu was afraid to go back to sleep, knowing the images would come of Lucy getting pulverized or torn apart by some monster or falling off a cliff reaching for him or stepping in front of him when he didn't see an attack coming, the list went on endlessly.

Natsu never made it in time and he had to watch her die in his arms, apologizing for leaving him again. He watched the blood and life seep out of her. The light left her eyes, his sunshine was gone. Natsu couldn't take it. It was like the hole in his chest when Igneel left seemed to double in size at just the thought of losing Lucy.

To keep himself from breaking down again, he starred at Lucy sleeping in his arms. She was alive and breathing right in front of him. He twirled her golden hair between his fingers. He moved it away from her face and started tracing her features. He loved feeling her plump lips under his thumb. Seeing her twitch he moved on to caress her arm up and down.

"N-Natsu.." He was shocked to hear her sigh his name. Was she awake? Lucy just smiled slightly and shifted a little. Natsu smiled, 'She's dreaming about me?'

He heard her heartbeat speed up, and could see and smell the sweat starting to cover her body. 'Wait, is she having a bad dream? Maybe she's dreaming about a mission or a fight?' Her breathes came in pants and she started to move around. 'I wonder if she's losing a fight. Should I wake her up?'

Then Natsu heard a moan leave Lucy's mouth. Natsu's cheeks flushed at the sound. It was the same sound she made on the train, and for some reason it got Natsu hot and bothered. He looked over at her, her face was red and she had a small smile on her lips. 'That can't be a battle. She's happy?' He heard Lucy give a sigh of contentment.

Definitely not a bad dream. And then it hit him- the smell. It was a heavenly smell that made Natsu light headed. He found himself also having a racing heartbeat and a red face as he took deep breaths of the glorious smell. It was coming from Lucy somehow.

He found himself leaning towards Lucy. He wasn't thinking, his mind was blank. All he knew was that smell made him want to take Lucy and have his way with her. He dragged Lucy's arms above her head and smelled down her arms, sniffed along her neck.

"Ah.. Natsu.. p-please.." Natsu froze thinking he had woken her up. He looked up at her but she still had her eyes closed. "Don't stop.."

Natsu didn't know if she was awake or asleep. She might be halfway awake, but still caught up in her dream. He decided he didn't care.

That smell was driving him crazy, and he wanted to find the source of it. He moved his nose all along Lucy's body searching for where the smell was strongest. On her upper stomach he could smell it so strongly he couldn't help but lick her. She tasted so good. He kept searching lower with his nose and tongue. He gasped when he realized what the smell was as he carefully sniffed between her legs. 'Lucy... is wet...'

Natsu's mind raged. The smell was intoxicating, he wanted to rip Lucy's clothes off and explore with his tongue, but he knew she would wake up and she wouldn't be very happy to find him practically raping her. He held himself back, groaning with the effort.

He got off the bed and went to lean against the wall. His mouth was watering and he had to ball his hands into fists so they didn't go back and grab her. 'Lucy is having a dirty dream about me!'

Natsu was elated, and not being as dense as he used to be he could connect all the dots. The train ride, and the morning before when she was all flustered, and who knows how many other mornings when her face was flushed. 'How long has she been having these dreams..?'

Natsu didn't care. Did she finally return his feelings? He realized his feelings for her soon after the Magic Games. His feelings had crossed the line of friendship, as much as he tried to stop it. When the future Lucy died, he couldn't handle the thought of living without her. He needed her and it was as simple as that.

After the Games, he really matured a lot, and his love for Lucy became more mature too. He became enchanted by her graceful curvaceous body. He had a hard time holding himself back, but he managed. While his nightmares were tainted with her blood, his dreams centered around her body. Her soft creamy skin, her delicate hands exploring him, her gentle lips tasting him.. He was sure he never talked in his sleep though, and he always woke up and escaped to the bathroom before Lucy realized anything was off.

He chuckled. 'Then does she return my feelings? Maybe I should make a move. But what if she's just sexually attracted and nothing else... I can't take advantage of her body when her feelings aren't the same.' Natsu's thoughts turned from giddy to gloomy. He couldn't be hopeful. Why would she ever fall for a moron like him?

* * *

Lucy sat up gasping. Her hands fell to her empty sheets. Doubly disappointed that her dream wasn't real and that Natsu wasn't there, Lucy got up to take another shower. Someday she wouldn't be able to hide these wet dreams anymore. She sighed and grabbed a new pair of underwear, at least she could still wear the same clothes. She stripped out of her clothes and wrapped a clean towel around herself. She walked in and found the shower was already running.

"Oh.. Natsu. I guess I'll go get in his room's shower." Lucy was about to turn back when Natsu peeked his head around the curtain.

"Oi Luce. Don't waste water. Come join me." Lucy gasped at this and couldn't tell if he was serious or not.

"Why do you want another shower anyways? You just had one like an hour ago." Natsu already knew the answer to this but loved to tease her. Surely enough, Lucy's face went bright red.

"Uh- I'm covered in sweat so I want another shower."

Natsu replied, "Oh really? What was your dream about?" He was relentless.

"I don't remember! I'm going to the other room!" Lucy snapped back.

Natsu chuckled, "Oh come on Luce. Just hop in here. It's not like we've never seen each other naked."

Natsu was hoping she would get in with him, but knew it was a slim chance. He could force her..

Lucy stood near the door pondering the situation. It wasn't like she was losing anything by joining him, he'd seen her naked dozens of times. But it would be so embarrassing and what if she got caught staring lustfully? And besides! They were best friends and best friends don't shower together! What would the others say if they knew?

As she was hesitating she didn't notice Natsu sneak out of the shower towards her. "Gotcha!" He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to the shower, throwing her towel on the floor.

"Kya! Natsu!" Lucy was flustered but didn't fight back too hard, she kind of wanted to shower with Natsu, even knowing it was wrong of her. 'Oh no!' Lucy thought, 'I'm going to have pervy thoughts and he's going to find out!' Natsu set her down and beamed at her.

"See? No big deal. No harm done!" The hot water poured over their bodies, warming their skin. 'There's harm done in my heart, you baka!' Lucy thought desperately, but wouldn't dare say it aloud.

"F-fine. But just this once!" The best friends both pushed away their sexual desire and easily fell back into their rhythm. Being with each other was as easy as breathing. They had a splashing fight, a dancing competition that ended after slipping into a compromising position, and a singing duet.

Happy came flying in when he heard all the commotion, "Hey! How come you two get to bathe together? Is it because you liiiiike each other?"

Lucy and Natsu were in high spirits and didn't take time to be flustered, they both replied, "Come join, Happy!"

The friends all took turns splashing each other with water, sometimes teaming up to hold someone down. Lucy took Happy and started washing his fur, sometimes tickling him until he begged for mercy. Natsu pouted, "That's no fair. You didn't wash me, Lucy!"

Lucy chuckled, "You're already clean! Maybe next time." Natsu was so ecstatic that there would be a next time that he didn't dare remind Lucy she said just this once.

After a final rinse and yet another water fight, they all got out and wrapped in towels. "Haha! I didn't know baths could be so much fun!"

Happy flew into Lucy's arms, "Well that's because this is the first time you had a bath with us!"

Natsu took in the sight of Lucy and Happy, a warm feeling flooding his chest. He felt like he had a real family again. That's what he loved most about Lucy, even before he fell in love with her, she made him forget. She made the sadness buried deep in his chest disappear, and she replaced it with happiness. Of course he fell for her. She had made him whole again.

"I could get used to this." Natsu sighed. Lucy smiled at him, "Me too." Even forgetting about her sexual tension towards Natsu, Lucy still thought, 'I can't deny it anymore. I'm in love with this man. How could I not be when only he makes me this happy?'

* * *

The best friends arrived to breakfast laughing and playfully shoving each other, still in high spirits from their water wars. Their teammates observed them as they were arriving.

"Oi. Those two are even more flirty than usual. I wonder what happened last night eh, Wendy?" Gray smirked at the blushing teen as she tried to wrap her head around what he was implying. Wendy may have been sixteen now, but she was still as innocent as ever before. Carla looked at Gray in disgust for putting such thoughts in Wendy's brain.

Erza's face was slightly flushed as she spoke with those cute little cat eyes she got when she was fascinated with something, "Well... they are cute together. But shouldn't they at least start dating before sleeping in each others' beds?!" Sighing because she knew she couldn't do anything about it she mumbled, "They'll have cute babies."

At this Wendy gasped, "Babies! Oh I love babies! I imagine that soon the guild will be full of children running around! Gray, when will you and Juvia have babies?"

Gray was the one to turn red this time, choking on his coffee, "Wha- I- we! I'm not having babies with Juvia!"

Natsu and Lucy had finally arrived at the table, picking up on what Gray said. Lucy smirked at him, "Still in denial, Gray? I'm sure Juvia will start the baby making whenever you're ready."

The cool and untouchable Gray had become a flubbering fool at the thought of making babies with Juvia. Happy said his star line, "You liiiiiiiiike her!" While everyone else just chuckled, deciding not to push Gray any further since he had only recently started to understand his feelings of attraction towards the water mage. Honestly he was as dense as Natsu!

'Mine and Lucy's baby will be so much better than yours,' Natsu caught himself before he said this out loud, as he was about to. After a quick breakfast the team headed to the train station to get back to Magnolia. Natsu opted to be knocked out again instead of suffering in misery, and everyone else eventually was lulled to sleep by the gentle rattling of the train. Lucy also couldn't help but let her heavy lids close after a mostly sleepless night.

* * *

Here's chapter 3! Thanks for reading! I'm adding the finishing touches on the next chapter as well.


	4. Dancing Devil

_Hot water was showering over their wet bodies and steam rose to create a blanket of warmth around them. They had slid into another compromising position on the shower tile, but hadn't moved as they stared into each others' eyes. Lucy was hypnotized by his endless onyx orbs that seemed to look into her soul and swallow her whole. _

_Suddenly his mouth was colliding into hers, although she didn't know if it was him who moved or her, maybe both. His hand gathered her wet hair at the nape of her neck and crushed her even closer. His other was cupping her jaw, not allowing her to break away. His lips were surprisingly gentle and soft, but they were scorching hot against her own. _

_Using his lips to persuade her mouth open, he crammed his tongue into her mouth, desperately exploring and gliding over every surface. He slid under her own tongue, beckoning her to respond. Lucy obliged and shoved her tongue into his mouth, tasting his smoky flavor. She ran her tongue lightly along his sharp teeth. She felt him shiver in pleasure. She ran her hands down his torso, feeling the outlines of strong and lean muscles. _

_Natsu suddenly jerked her head back and kissed down her jaw, licking along her neck, nibbling at her ear lobe. Lucy felt a low moan rattle through her throat. She moved to straddle him and buried her hands in his wet hair. Natsu bit into her neck, there would definitely be a mark but he was sure not to draw blood. He kissed his way back up to her ear and she heard him pleasantly sigh her name, "My Luce.."_

"OI. Natsu, Lucy get up already." Gray was shaking them both awake. "The train stopped. Let's go."

And with that he made his exit, leaving Natsu and Lucy to groggily wake up. Lucy sighed in disappointment. "It was just getting to the good part."

Natsu peeked up at her from his place on her lap, "You too huh?" Lucy blushed furiously at realizing she said it aloud, surely he didn't share the same dreams as her. She shoved Natsu from her lap.

"Well get off already! Let's go before the train leaves again." The team made their way back to the guild.

At the guild, the whole team relaxed for the day instead of taking another mission. It wasn't extremely exhausting, but they all needed to recharge a bit. They decided to get back out working tomorrow. Lucy was sitting at her usual spot at the bar, sipping a milkshake.

MiraJane was over refilling Laxus's drink, and Lucy had a rising suspicion that they were flirting openly with each other. Mira wasn't coming over to talk anytime soon. Lucy was left to stare around at the guild. She was so worn out and exhausted from their mission that she didn't notice herself dozing off, picking up from where her last dream was headed towards..

_Natsu rammed her against the wall, making her scream even louder in appreciation. They were having passionate, lustful, messy, hot sex. He grabbed her butt and thrusted upward as hard as he could, sliding in and out at an amazing speed. _

_She repeatedly was slammed against the wall, her legs wrapped tightly around his waist. He filled her fully, and she was almost at her limit. Pleasure screamed from her mouth as she was unable to contain it inside her. She never wanted this bliss to end, but she knew her body almost reached its threshold. _

_"Ugh.. Natsu! More! Harder, harder.. yes, more.. Ah!" Suddenly Lucy's body relaxed and she melted around Natsu, sighing in content. Natsu had also reached his high, and he gripped onto Lucy as he released himself into her, both of their moans intermixing._

Lucy suddenly gasped and sat up straight in her chair. 'No no! Not at the guild!' Lucy made sure nobody had discovered her lustful secret, and she quickly said goodbyes and hurried home.

She was thankful that she hadn't really responded to the images in her head, she humiliated herself enough in front of the entire guild, no need to add on to her list of embarrassment. She might as well just sleep at home where nobody would interrupt her daydreams.

In her apartment, Lucy put on some music and started dancing to the beat. She quickly stripped to her underwear and a tank top. She closed her eyes and danced. She imagined she was dancing for Natsu, swinging her hips in an entrancing motion. She spun and spun, dancing until she could hardly breathe. Her limbs moved gracefully, and she used her whole bedroom as her stage. Sweat had covered her skin, and her muscles ached with all the movement, but her heart and soul soared at letting go the stress she had within her. She moved her arms above her head, continuing to swirl her hips in suggestive manners.

She skidded to a halt when she heard muffled laughter, her arms suspended in the air above her. She spun to face her intruder, knowing who it would be.

"NATSU!"

Lucy scrambled and started throwing pillows at him. "Don't just waltz into my house and creep on me! Get out!"

Natsu threw his hands up in surrender, "I didn't want to interrupt your dance."

Natsu had a smirk and a mischievous look in his eyes. He had crawled into her window silently and was entranced by her movements. When it was too much for him, he decided to make his presence known. "I loved it by the way. Were you trying to seduce me? It worked."

Lucy's face flushed darker and then her body moved without her consent. She walked up to where Natsu was sitting on the edge of her bed. She rested one knee on the bed next to Natsu's thigh, her other leg still standing in between Natsu's knees. She grabbed a handful of his scarf and pulled him forward.

Natsu's eyes were wide and a blush was hot under his tanned skin. He gapped at Lucy. "L-Luce..?" He was quite thankful for his baggy pants in situations like this, they always hid what was lurking underneath.

Lucy smirked and got even closer to his face, she spoke, "Oh really? How about now?"

Lucy didn't know what had come over her, but she was suddenly full of confidence. She was the one teasing him now, testing him. She wanted to make him squirm with embarrassment. Natsu gulped loudly. Lucy suddenly dropped away from him as quickly as she had come on him.

"Pfft. Just kidding. You're so cute when you're flustered." And she left him there on the bed, both completely bewildered at what just happened.

The rest of the night passed quickly and they decided to forget what passed between them. Lucy sat and wrote her novel, and Natsu was lost in thought on her bed. Which was rare, Natsu thinking hard about something? Whatever it was, he seemed to come to a decision and he drifted off to sleep in her bed. Lucy joined him soon after, it had been a long day. She fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Here's the fourth chapter! I know it's really short I'm sorry! I'm rewriting the next chapter so it may take a while until the next release. The next chapter is going to have some major plot developments, be excited! Thanks for reading! Reviews are always welcome!


	5. The Slumbering Dragon

Lucy woke up and felt something holding her down with an iron like grip. A very very hot iron grip.

She opened her eyes to find Natsu encircling her waste, her back pressed up against his chest. She tried prying his arms off her to no avail. "Natsu! Lemme go!"

Natsu murmured in his sleep, only holding her tighter. Lucy reddened, it's not like being in his arms was a bad thing, but they were supposed to go on another mission and she did not want the others to find her trapped here. At least she didn't have a dirty dream last night. Still she was covered in sweat just from being next to the living furnace.

"Natsu! Natsu wake up!" She managed to roll around in his arms to face him. She poked his face.

"Naaattssuuuuu." She pulled his eyelid open, blew on his neck, and shoved her finger in his ear. She started lightly slapping his cheeks.

He twitched and mumbled, "Stop Luce."

She continued prodding him, "Wakey wakey!"

He didn't respond. Lucy huffed. Sometimes it was almost impossible to wake him up. When it got this bad she had no other choice but to punch him, but in reflex he would punch her back, and she wanted to avoid that. His fists packed a punch that left bruises for days. Of course he always felt terrible too, apologizing every time he saw his damage on her body. Lucy wondered if there was another way to wake him.

She flashed a devilish smile. Why not explore possibilities? She started to barely skim the tips of her fingers along his face, tracing his hairline down to his jaw, flickering over his eyelids, pressing his lips. He twitched but still didn't wake. She trailed down from his jaw to his collarbone, motioning up and down, drawing patterns into his skin. He sighed but didn't wake. She used both hands to feel up and down his chest, admiring the strong sturdy muscles underneath his shirt.

She noticed Natsu's breath had picked up and she felt his racing heartbeat under the palm of her hand. She massaged along his shoulders and muscular arms. Natsu was stirring now, moving slightly and mumbling and Lucy knew just one more thing would fully wake him. She leaned into his neck, letting the tip of her nose touch his skin. She moved up to his ear and whispered softly, "Natsu Dragneel. Wake up..."

His eyes snapped open. "Eh? Luce?"

Lucy clapped, "Yay! I found another way to wake you up!"

Natsu frowned, "Huh? You've been trying to wake me up? Did I hit you again?"

He started examining her arms, lifting her shirt to get a look at her ribs and sides. Lucy gasped and pulled her shirt out of his grasp, "No! Stop taking my clothes off baka!"

Upon seeing her unharmed Natsu beamed, "Great! How did you wake me then?"

Lucy blushed, she didn't want to tell him she had just explored with her hands. She decided to go with a half truth.

"Uh you know. Poking you and talking to you and stuff. Now lemme go! I need to shower before the others get here." Natsu let her go. He heard the lie in her voice, and he had wanted to know what Lucy had done to him. Judging by the blush on her cheeks, he would have enjoyed it if he were awake.

* * *

Lucy called out to Natsu that the bathroom was free as she threw her wet towel in the dirty hamper. She was going to head to the kitchen, but paused when there was no response. She sighed and walked into her bedroom, unsurprised that the dragon had once again fallen asleep. Not wanting to repeat her discovery this morning, she decided to stay a safe distance away and just throw things at him.

She grabbed some pillows and chucked them at his head. "NATSU! Get up right now!"

He groaned as the pillows hit home. "Ugh Luce are those pillows made of bricks?"

Lucy giggled, "No they're just full of my annoyance. Now get up and shower. We have to leave soon."

With that she went to prepare breakfast, gasping in horror to find her fridge was halfway empty from the last time she looked at it. "Natsu! What the hell! Why do you always eat my food?" She kept mumbling under her breath as she made a quick breakfast.

She laid out the breakfast at the table, slurping her coffee in anger. She noticed Happy was missing, realizing he hasn't bothered her all yesterday night either. Natsu walked in and plunked down at the table, already scarfing the food down. Lucy sat with her arms crossed, glaring at him until he would notice her. He looked up, "Why aren't you eating Luce? Something wrong?"

Lucy huffed, "Yes there is something wrong."

Natsu paused, did he do something this morning? He hadn't peeked at her, and he didn't burn anything down, did he say something? Lucy went on when she saw he couldn't think of what he'd done wrong, "My food baka! You ate almost all of my food again! I seriously just stocked up the fridge. You better pay me back for all the food you ate!"

Natsu rolled his eyes, "That's it? That's why you're mad?"

Lucy glared, "Of course I'm mad about it! That's my money I spend on food and then you eat it all every time! Is it my job to feed you? What am I, your mother?"

Natsu chuckled at her. "Yeah yeah. We'll go to the store later and I'll buy." Honestly she always made it such a big deal, getting mad over nothing. If she asked him to, Natsu would give all his money to her, whatever would make her happy.

Finally content with him since he said he would repay her, Lucy ate her fill as Natsu took his dishes to the sink and started washing them. Lucy eyed him, "Is this a new thing? You wash my dishes every morning? Cause I could certainly get used to that."

Natsu smirked, "Sure Luce. From now on you cook and I'll clean up."

A knock sounded at the door. Lucy dumped her dishes into the sink, bounced on her toes to peck him on the cheek with a quick thanks and ran to the door.

Natsu froze as she ran away, he wanted nothing more than to grab her and crush his mouth to hers.

She blushed at the small move of affection, why had she done that? It just felt... right to her.

Lucy pulled open the door, letting her teammates in. Erza got straight to the point, "Are you both ready? This is supposed to be a challenging mission. It may take up to a week. Be sure to have enough packed."

Wendy had settled onto her couch, Happy and Carla next to her. So that's where Happy was, at their place last night.

Gray whispered into Lucy's ear, "Make sure you bring some condoms, just in case. You never know."

Lucy instead of getting flustered looked him right in the eye, "Why? Is Juvia coming along with us?" Gray reddened and backed away, admitting his defeat.

Natsu walked in the room with his and Lucy's bags. "Alright I think we're ready." Lucy smiled at his small action of carrying her bag out.

They left for the train station. This time, Wendy decided to give Natsu her motion sickness spell since he hadn't used it in a while. Even then, he still felt slightly sick. But he was sitting up in the seat trying to follow the conversation. He felt a light weight on his shoulder and looked down to see Lucy had fallen asleep already and her head had rolled over onto him. He rested his head on top of Lucy's and quickly fell asleep as well. Unknown to them, the other team members had pulled out cameras for future blackmailing purposes, even Wendy although she may have just been getting a picture as evidence for Mira.

* * *

Lucy's eyes flickered open. She looked up to see Natsu was slumped against the wall and she was halfway on top of him, using his body as a big pillow. His arm was wrapped around her shoulder loosely. She quickly pushed off his chest and sat up in embarrassment.

She surveyed the train compartment. Wendy was on the other side of her, asleep against the other wall, hugging Carla to her chest. Across from Wendy, Erza rested her head against the wall, also asleep. Happy was sprawled out next to her, drooling and snoring. And next to him... Gray was staring directly at her. He had a sly smile on his face, and was tucking something that looked an awful lot like a camera into his coat pocket.

"What a quiet reaction. You must be used to waking up on top of him."

Lucy blushed. "Shut up already Gray."

Gray clucked his tongue, "You know Lucy, at least I can face my feelings head on and acknowledge them. I asked Juvia out yesterday."

Lucy gasped. "You did?!"

Gray smirked, "Course I did. I realized I loved her so I got the balls to tell her. And what are you doing? Just avoiding your feelings."

Lucy glared at him. "I'm not avoiding them. I know my feelings perfectly well, thank you. I'm just... not acting on them is all."

Gray sighed. "Yeah okay Lucy. You really should just tell him. I'm not good with mushy stuff, but I'm not the dullest tool in the shed either. He feels the same. Everyone can tell except for you."

Lucy blinked at the stinging behind her eyes. "You don't know that. I'm just...his partner. That's all I am to him."

Gray rolled his eyes and settle against the wall. As he closed his eyes he mumbled, "Stop lying to yourself, Lucy." With that he fell asleep, and Lucy was alone with her thoughts.

* * *

And the next chapter- what happens in the battle? What will happen with the Princess and her Dragon? Thanks for reading!


	6. The Pain of Death

*Several days later*

Lucy groaned and pushed up from the ground. She held her side as she stood up, definitely some broken ribs. Her ragged breathing was ringing in her ears, and she forced her eyes to take in the sights around her.

Erza was slicing through the enemies like pudding, although she looked worse for wear. Gray was also fighting, although she saw some of his ice was laced red with blood. He was covered in blood, perhaps his own, perhaps not. She didn't know, and her eyes moved on aching to see one person. She saw Wendy picking herself up from the ground, Carla swooping down to give her the advantage of being above the enemy.

There were so many of them. A dark guild had attacked them right after they had finished off the monsters from their mission. Already weary from defeating the monsters, they had a disadvantage against the dark guild. Attacking them while they were weak, how low.

Lucy spun around. Where was he where was he where was he. He wasn't in the clearing. She tried crying out for him, but her coarse voice didn't carry far. Her eyes combed the sky, Happy wasn't flying him around. She saw the blue cat fly out of the trees, his friend not in tow. "Nat...su" She choked out again.

She was worried for him, she hadn't seen him for at least half an hour. If he wasn't with Happy then where was he? They had been fighting for hours. Natsu had taken lashes that were meant for her, and she felt guilt seep into her bones. He was always protecting her. Even though she was stronger than she used to be, she was still the weakest link.

This dark guild had really powerful fighters, not to mention a bunch of picto magic, which is why they had the biggest advantage in shear numbers. She thought Natsu had gone to find the picto magic users so they wouldn't waste their energy on imaginary enemies, but they still came at them, cornering them into the center of a field yet still separated from each other.

Lucy huffed leaning on her knees. She was trying to build her magic back up, once she realized the enemies were fake, she tried using less magic but it was too late. She had already used it unwisely at the beginning of the battle, and now she was paying for it. She used her whip to defeat the enemies in front of her, trying to make a path towards Erza and the rest.

She cried out as she was hit with a magic force from behind, it was different than the fake weak people she had been fighting. This was a real mage. Lucy caught herself before falling and turned to her opponent.

"Loki!" She cried. Sure enough Loki appeared in front of her.

"Don't worry I'm not using your magic. Just rest while I take this guy out."

Suddenly, she was surrounded by dark mages, none of these people were images of picto magic. Loki froze, and backed up to protect Lucy. Something was up here, all the others were still getting hit with images, why was she being cornered by the real mages? She wasn't that powerful, and she was already weak from the fighting.

The leader that had hit her first spoke, his voice sent chills down Lucy's spine, "It's this girl. He was throwing himself in front of her every time an attack came. Take her."

Lucy brought out Taurus and Sagittarius, she needed weapons and brute strength to take these guys down. Her three spirits attacked, while she defended herself with her whip, but even then, they were quickly overcome by numbers. One by one, her apologizing and concerned spirits disappeared in a puff of golden smoke. Loki tried desperately to protect her, but it was too much even for him.

Arms grabbed at Lucy, holding her down. She winced as kicks and punches sank into her body. Her skin blossomed with bruises and cuts. She heard her teammates yelling for her, even though none of them could make their way over to her. Lucy coughed up blood, her head was spinning. "That's enough. Take her. Leave the others." And then Lucy's world went black.

* * *

Pain. Pain seared through her chest. Her heart was exploding, her spine was snapped in half. Her organs were crumbling and folding in on themselves. Her cells were rupturing. Her bones were snapping. Was she on fire or was she drowning? Maybe she was being crushed by the world, or a million spikes were being poked through her skin. She was splattered on the pavement. She was being torn apart, atom by atom. She wished for death. Pain, pain, pain. All she could do was scream.

* * *

She awoke to pain. Lucy groaned and rose her head. Her eyes could barely open, and she felt warm blood in various places throughout her body. She thought she even felt skin peeled back, hanging loosely in a grutesque way. Perhaps her insides were spilling out into the ground below her.

_How long have I been out? Am I going to bleed to death?_

Cold chains pulled her sore arms and legs over a vertical platform, she was hanging there like some science experiment. She saw a pool of dark liquid below her.

"Natsu..." Lucy whispered, or more like coughed. She felt her wheezing breaths, searing her side in pain like fire. She was no doctor, but it felt like her ribs had punctured some other organs. She could feel her insides bleeding, screaming in pain.

"Ah so you finally woke up. Perfect timing really. We're just about done torturing your little boyfriend here. I don't think he's alive anymore actually."

Lucy's eyes followed his crooked pointed finger, and she gasped in horror at Natsu in a bloody mingled heap on the ground at this man's feet.

"NATSU!" Lucy started thrashing against her confinements, trying to reach him. She kept screaming his name, but he didn't stir. He didn't move. He didn't even breathe. Tears streamed down her face as her throat ached with the sobbing and screams coming from her.

"Well I'm done here. I've had my fun. You don't look too far behind your lover there. I'll let you die quickly and quietly. It's a generous death, compared to what I did to him."

Lucy screamed at him, "WHY! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS. WHAT DID WE DO TO YOU!"

The man chuckled, "Nothing in particular. I just hate Fairy Tail so when I saw a few lone fairies, I had to crush them. And so I did. Salamander is one of Fairy Tail's strongest right? And you are his beloved that he protected at all costs... So I snatched you away and played with you. I just had some fun, that's all. I loved watching him in anguish over your screams of pain. He suffered greatly before he finally gave up."

The man laughed and kicked at Natsu's limp body. Lucy glared, rage was pumping through her veins. Rage and sorrow. Her sight was red, her mouth tasted like iron, her ears rang with the scream coming from her mouth. It was a deep raging growl that bubbled up from her stomach and clawed its way out of her mouth. The air around her seemed to quiver, and then it started glowing. Golden light seeped out from Lucy as she screamed. Power was rumbling the floor, shaking the walls.

The man's eyes widened in horror, the girl wasn't supposed to be so strong. He quickly grabbed the closest knife and dug it into her chest, ending her mid scream. The light vanished, the power disappeared. Her eyes bulged as she coughed up blood. She looked down to see the hilt protruding from her chest, and knew she would soon be no more.

* * *

Someone was screaming her name. But she couldn't feel her body, couldn't locate her eyes. She didn't know where her mouth was or how to respond. It was just black. She felt nothing. Except maybe cold. There was no pain anymore. But she could still hear, so she wasn't dead right...? Lucy couldn't find her heart beating either.

* * *

Lucy was awake. She was awake and aware of what was happening around her. She heard beeping, felt the stiff mattress underneath her, felt a warmth in her hand, understood that it was tears that were sprinkling her skin. She heard weeping. Many many people were weeping. She was so tired, and everything freaking _hurt. _

She couldn't find the strength to open her eyelids, or find her voice to ask why they were weeping. Had she died? Had she finally thankfully died and they were weeping for her? Was Natsu dead too? Lucy wanted to question them, wanted the answers for herself, but she had no strength left.

But if he was really gone there was no point for her to live on anyways. She had no reason to fight the black that sucked her in. And she lost consciousness once again.


	7. Convincing Deaf Ears

"LUCY!" Natsu was screaming as people tried to hold him down in his bed. Lucy's heart monitor had started to beep monotonously, stating she had no heartbeat again.

Porylusica and Wendy were bent over her, and slowly the rhythmic beeping started up again. Erza barked, "You can't move Natsu. You're wounds won't heal if you keep thrashing around."

Natsu lashed out at her, "I don't give a shit about my wounds! Lucy is dying! Get off me!"

Elfman secured him to the bed, making sure he couldn't use magic or brute force to break loose. "There's nothing you can do Natsu. None of us can do anything. We just have to wait and see if she pulls through." The big burly man had tears running down his face, like most people in the infirmary.

Porylusica walked over to him. "If you don't behave I will put you out again. I'm doing everything I can for Lucy. Your job is to rest and heal. You were dead when we found you, your body needs to recuperate." Natsu was sobbing against his pillow, repeating Lucy's name, ignoring everyone else. Porylusica took pity and knocked him out with medicine. The guild was quite except for beeping of machines and the soft sobbing of everyone.

* * *

Lucy felt aware again. It was odd, she was in a state of in between. She was awake, but she couldn't move. She knew she wasn't dead, but she felt like she might as well be. She would be soon, she was sure.

Her body was broken, but what was worse was that her spirit was broken as well. She had no will to live. Natsu was dead. He was lifeless in front of her, not breathing, not moving. And the knife had struck her chest, why was she still alive?

_Let me die, let me die, I want to just die._

She wanted Natsu. And Natsu was not here.

* * *

Lucy's monitor once again showed her erratic heartbeat slow into nothing, and Porylusica managed to revive her again. The infirmary was empty now in the middle of the night, and Natsu was still knocked out from drugs. Porylusica had been restarting Lucy's heart every few hours, who knows how much longer her body can hold up.

Porylusica hadn't slept in days ever since the two mages had been brought back to Fairy Tail after their teammates finally tracked them down. Wendy had used her nose to sniff them out, and when they found them, they thought they were too late. They had recounted the image to Porylusica, explaining how they had found them.

Lucy had been strung up in some kind of torture confinement, a knife was plunged into her chest, but that wasn't even the worst of it. She was barely recognizable. Her skin had been peeled off in places, she was covered in her own blood, her skin was enveloped in bruises and cuts and other nasty openings from some sort of torturing device. In some places you could see bones or organs popping out. Blood had ran down from her body onto the floor. So much blood. She was barely breathing when they found her.

Natsu they discovered was already dead.

His heart had long stopped beating, and his body was turning cold and stiff. He was about as bad as Lucy, looking as if he had undergone hours of pitiless torture. His body wasn't as physically destroyed as hers, his torture must have been more emotional, watching her being tortured.

They had been brought back to Porylusica, and it was only her advanced magic that brought Natsu back to the world. Wendy's assistance in the physical healing was very beneficial in closing their deepest wounds so they wouldn't bleed to death. Already, they had lost too much blood. And that rowdy dragon boy kept pushing his body to the limit every time he woke up. Lucy's heart kept stopping. Porylusica suspected that whenever Lucy became semi conscious her thoughts of the traumatic incident would cause her heart to fail.

Markarov opened the door and locked it behind him. "How are they?"

Porylusica snorted, "Dying. Still. I can't heal them like this. I can only keep them alive, just barely."

Markarov nodded sadly. He walked over and took Lucy's hand. "Why does her heart keep stopping?"

Porylusica answered, "Perhaps every time she wakes up her trauma catches up with her. Her body isn't completely on the brink of death anymore. It is her soul trying to pull away from the body. She is doing this to herself. Only she can save herself now, I will soon be too powerless to keep her here."

Markarov nodded again. "Do you mind, Porylusica? I just want a moment to talk- especially if it may be the last time."

She nodded and left the room.

Master sighed. "Lucy. I hope you can hear me now. I beg you to listen to me. Natsu is alive. I imagine you think he's dead, and that's why you're trying to kick the bucket too. But he is alive and here. He is waiting for you.

Natsu is worried about you. He can't heal himself because of his worry. I beg you to wake up. Please stay with us. There's more to life, you know, you've only just started.

Come back to us. Come back to Natsu. He needs you. You can't leave him too, you know that. You and I and probably everyone in the guild know that this is his nightmare coming true. Lucy... you are his only weakness. And as strange as it is, you are also his strength. You know that if you let yourself die he will follow you without another thought.

Here you both are, barely alive in these beds, completely dependent on each other. If one leaves so does the other. But you can both stay. You are both alive and you can pull through this. We can all pull through this tragedy Lucy. It doesn't have to be a tragedy... We will avenge you both.

Lucy, only you can make this a happy ending. So try Lucy. Try for him, for Natsu. Fate is in your hands now."

* * *

Lucy's mind stirred once again. Images flooded her mind. Natsu, dead. Blood dripping to the pool underneath her. A knife hilt protruding from her chest. The smile of a dark man.

But despite the overwhelming pain... Lucy heard something... no. Someone. Someone was talking to her. She wondered who it was. Should she bother straining herself to listen? She tried to catch the words. It was a deep mumbling voice, sweet and strong and wise. And familiar. Her ears finally started to capture the words formed from the voice.

"Please stay with us..." It faded out.

"needs you. You can't leave..." she strained her ears. Who needs her? Natsu needed her, but he was dead. And nobody else mattered. Her family was dead.

"probably everyone in the guild knows that.." Knows what?

"you are his only weakness." Referring to Natsu? _I was the weak one. Yes I was his weakness...and I killed him._

"let yourself die he will follow you." Wait. What? Who will follow her?

"these beds, completely dependent on" Oh, was she only alive because of a machine? Perhaps she was in a coma and that's why she couldn't respond to anything.

"both alive and you can pull through this" Both? Both? Was Natsu... no. She couldn't dare to hope. She saw his lifeless eyes staring at her.

"tragedy... We will avenge you both. Lucy..." There. You only avenge people when they're dead right?

"Try for him, for Natsu." His name spread pain through her heart.

Try to live for him? When he wasn't there? What was the point of that?

* * *

Master stared at Lucy. Her heart rate had speed up, but at least she hadn't crashed this time. He noticed a tear trickle down her cheek. Was she awake? Could she hear him?

"Lucy? Lucy can you hear me? Can you open your eyes?" No response. He wondered if she had heard his speech. If she knew Natsu was alive, would she continue to try dying?

He sighed, and tried once more. "Lucy. Your family is here, waiting for you. Natsu is waiting for you. Wake up please." Still getting no response he left her there, more heartbroken than before.

Lucy barely heard a few more wisps of the old calm voice.

"hear me? Can you open your eyes?" Lucy tried to oblige, but where were her eyes again? How does she open them?

"your family is here, waiting" No. My family is dead. My mother. My father. Natsu. Dead.

"Wake up please." Lucy couldn't if she tried. There was no reason to try that hard anyways.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Here's an update! Sorry to have kept you waiting on a cliffhanger last chapter- but Natsu is still alive! Will Lucy discover he's still alive before she accepts the darkness trying to suck her life away?


	8. Wake Up Already

Porylusica kept Natsu drugged up so that he wouldn't wake and create havoc again. His body was quickly healing, with the help of the dragon blood he had in his veins.

Lucy wasn't fairing as well. Porylusica decided she would attempt to wake him up, and explain to him that Lucy needed convincing of staying alive. The master's words had no effect. Surely the boy would be able to reach her.

A groan sounded from behind her, she turned to find Natsu waking, the last of the drugs wearing off.

He held his head, "Mavis, what did you do to me, woman?"

Porylusica answered smoothly, "I drugged you. You were being a nuisance."

Natsu laughed once. "Sounds like something Lucy would do."

He looked over to her. She was hooked up to machines, covered in bandages, but at least he could recognize her face now. The swelling and bruises had gone down over the past few days.

"How long have we been here?"

Porylusica answered, "It's been nine days since you were brought to me."

Natsu groaned, "So that's why I feel like crap. Nine days just laying here to rot."

Porylusica snapped, "You've been the opposite of rotting thanks to me, boy."

Natsu fiddled with the straps holding him down. "Can I get up? I just want to sit by her."

Porylusica remembered Lucy's condition and swiftly undid the straps. "Yes. As a matter of fact, you need to talk to her. As I explained to Markarov, Lucy is only this way because she chooses to be. I have concluded that she thinks you are dead. She has lost her will to live."

Natsu's eyes widened, and he hurried as quickly as he could to Lucy's side. It took him a while because of his injuries, but he made it. He slipped down to the chair there, exhausted from the small walk.

He grabbed her hand. "Luce. Luce stop this right now."

No response. He continued, "Luce. Don't do this. I need you more than I need the air in my lungs. Don't leave me. Don't leave me..."

He began crying. "I'm alive Luce. But if you die here in this bed... I don't know how I'll survive. I don't think I will to be honest. I need you."

He sobbed into her limp hand, pressing it to his cheek, inhaling her scent. Her scent seemed to be fading, and it was clouded with something else...death. He wanted her smell back. Everyone smelled different, but she smelled the best. She smelled of fresh pine tree sap, hearty and fresh. She smelled of honeysuckle, sweet and intoxicating. She smelled of baking bread, a mouthwatering aroma. She smelled of Igneel- or was it actually him?- smoky and earthly, bringing him comfort and love. She smelled of rain and golden sunshine, like the heavens above out of his reach. She smelled of chocolate, rich and lovely.

All these scents... She smelled of everything that he loved. It was his favorite smell in the world. He cried into her hand.

* * *

_What's this...? _

_Warmth. _

_I didn't know I was cold. Until I felt such warmth.. I need that warmth. I crave it with my whole being. I know that warmth. _

_I know it, but it can't be true. Natsu is dead. I killed him. It was my fault._

_So why do I feel like my hand is on fire with his touch? Do I feel wetness? Are those tears mixing with that warmth? And I can hear.. weeping again? _

_Is he... is it possible..._

* * *

"Lucy..." Natsu sniffed. And he did the only thing he could think of.

"You are my sunshine... my only sunshine." His voice broke.

"You make me happy... when skies are gray.." He held a sob back, his chest shaking with emotion.

"You'll never know dear, how much I love you..." He cried into her hand. He never told her he loved her.

"So please don't take my sunshine away..."

Lucy could hear it. She could hear his voice. His caramel and honey flowing voice, deep and soft. It rumbled into her head and reverberated inside of her. But there was something wrong with it. It was... broken? He was crying, he was defeated. She wanted to reach out and encircle her arms around him. Who is causing you to cry like this? She heard him speak- no...sing.

He was singing her lullaby. "You are my sunshine... my only sunshine." Her breath caught.

"You make me happy... when skies are gray.." She felt tears leak from her eyes- so that's where her eyes were.

"You'll never know dear, how much I love you..." His voice broke again. And Lucy mourned with him. She loved him more than he knew, much more than nakama should love each other.

"So please don't take my sunshine away..." _I won't. I can't. I'm here, I'm right here. If I knew how to lift my arms I would wrap them around you, but I don't know how. I want to speak comforting words to you, but I can't find my voice. But I found my eyes. So maybe I can try to remember how to open them._

* * *

He rubbed his thumb along her hand, tracing her guild mark. He leaned down and placed a kiss over the emblem and rested his forehead against it.

"Luce...Luce...Luce..." He murmured her name over and over.

"Please wake up already. You can hear me can't you? How dare you ignore me. Dammit Lucy."

He chuckled against her skin. He looked up to her face. Still no response. He got up and sat on the edge of the bed, her hand still clasped in his. He tucked her hair behind her ear. Someone had washed the blood and grit off their bodies and gave them fresh clothes while they laid here. He stroked her hair, it wasn't matted in her blood like the last time he saw it, and he was thankful. He never wanted to see such a sight again.

He sighed, stroking her hair. "Lucy. You can wake up can't you? I mean I freaking revived myself and this is the thanks I get? Not even a twitch? I know you must be dying to smile. I can see it. Your mouth is tugging upwards isn't it? You can't fool me Luce."

Still nothing. Could she really not hear him? He ran his fingers down her cheek. "Come on Luce. This isn't funny you know. I keep expecting you to just yell 'Haha got you!' but you just keep laying there. I want you to wake up. Can you do that? For me?"

He stared intently at her face. Surely those gorgeous chocolate eyes would snap open and she would smile at him like always. He kept staring. Any minute now. He noticed her eyes were moving beneath her lids, and her eyelids were twitching now. Barely decipherable, but he could see it. Hope swelled in his chest. "That's it Luce. Keep struggling. You almost have it. Just open your eyes. I want to see your eyes."

Lucy could hear every word he breathed. She could feel his touch setting her on fire. Her body ached for him. She wanted to see him too. His voice and his touch was giving her strength. She needed to see with her own eyes that he was alive, and not some figment of her imagination. She wanted to smile for him, wanted to touch his face too. Her heart seemed to chant his name. Natsu Natsu Natsu. She had found her eyes, but they weren't listening to her. Why won't they just open dammit? Why won't her body just do it?_ If Natsu is alive then I have to wake up!_ Get up! Open! OPEN.

* * *

Natsu was holding her face in his palms, staring into her eyes. He could see her brow creased in concentration, and sweat was appearing on her face. "Lucy. You can do it. I know you can. I believe in you."

Her lids started to crack. He whopped "That's it Luce! Just a little more! Come on!"

She was panting now. Slowly, slowly, slowly, her lids slid back over her eyes, revealing the liquid warm chocolate underneath. Her eyes bore into his, as if expecting him to disappear. He felt tears pooling over his hands and down his own cheeks as well.

"Luce. It's okay now. We're okay now." He saw the understanding in her eyes, the joy over his words. And then her eyes blinked closed again.

Natsu understood, opening her eyes seemed to have taken a lot of her strength. Porylusica stepped forward from the corner she had been lurking in while observing the scene.

"She needs to rest now. I'm sure that now she knows you're alive she will try harder to fight back. You saved her from a broken soul."

Natsu beamed and rested his head on Lucy's shoulder. Her scent was already smelling more alive to him. She would be fine.

"Now you get back in bed too. This took up lots of your energy as well." Natsu accepted, shuffling back to his bed and falling into a deep sleep as soon as he laid his head down.


	9. Disgusting

Lucy awoke again. And not just aware, but really awake. She opened her eyes again. She looked around the infirmary. It was mostly empty, Porylusica was at the edge of her bed, her head resting on her folded arms- asleep.

_She must be exhausted, taking care of both of us._

Lucy glanced at all the big whirling and beeping machines, she didn't really understand all the numbers and lines, but it meant she was alive. Her eyes finally rested on Natsu's form. He was alive, and there with her. His bed was across from hers, so she didn't have to strain herself to look at him.

Lucy admitted he had seen better days. His hair laid limply on his face instead of spiked up in every direction. It made him look older. She couldn't decide if she liked it down like that or not. His tanned skin had a pasty look to it, and a sheen sweat layered his body. She saw healing bruises and cuts all along his arms and face. There were probably injuries all over his body, hidden by his clothes and the blanket. His breathing was ragged, his chest struggling to move up and down. There were dark circles underneath his eyes.

She wanted to go to him, to hold him close, to hear his heart beating in his chest. But when she bent her knees to move out of bed, she gasped in pain. She groaned as all of her own physical pain caught up with her. Sore was an understatement. She couldn't help tears leak from the corner of her eyes, the pain was unbearable.

Porylusica's head snapped up, sensing her movements. She hurried up to her. "Lucy, don't move. Your body is still badly beaten up, even though you've healed a lot. I'm sorry, but I'm going to put you back to sleep. It's so you don't feel the pain." Lucy whimpered, wanting nothing more than to stop the pain. She watched as Porylusica squeezed some white liquid into the long tube that was pierced into her hand. She felt the sluggish drug spread through her veins, and obeyed its command to close her eyes once again.

* * *

Porylusica continued to keep both of them under while their bodies healed. Those stupid humans wanted to run to each other every time they woke up, so it was the only answer.

Two weeks passed. Both of their bodies seemed to be in almost perfect condition now, just a few bruises and cuts still healing. The next time they woke up, they would be allowed to leave the infirmary. Porylusica gave them both a small last shot of the drug to be safe. Another few hours under wouldn't kill them.

She left and made her way to Markarov. "My work is done. They are almost completely healed now. They should continue to take it easy, don't let them take another mission for a while. And don't let them go after whoever did this to them. Goodbye." She swiftly turned and disappeared, she wanted to get the stench of humans off of her.

* * *

Levy was up in the infirmary, she had pulled the curtain around Lucy to block her from view, and removed all her clothes. She was giving Lucy a "bath". It was a weird version of a bath, just running a soapy washcloth along her skin. But knowing that Lucy would wake up soon she wanted her friend to feel fresh and comfortable, so she did her best to wash her. She used dry shampoo to make her hair glossy, actually washing her hair would have been too difficult so it would have to wait for later.

Levy hummed as she worked, excited that her best friend would wake soon. She pulled on new clothes, cute ones from Lucy's apartment instead of the boring plain pajama-like hospital clothes. She brushed through Lucy's hair, leaving it down around her face. It was very long now, almost to her lower back. Levy thought it was prettiest just naturally hanging on her shoulders. She even took time to plump Lucy's eyelashes with mascara, and spread a little gloss on her lips. Levy giggled. Lucy looked like her normal beautiful self, almost all evidence of bruises and cuts gone. Although there were still unseen injuries underneath her skin.

She frowned at her stomach, Lucy would not be happy about it when she saw it herself. But at least Natsu would open his eyes to a beautiful girl. She readjusted Lucy back onto her bed. "I'm glad you're safe Lu-chan. We're all waiting for you. Come find me after you and Natsu talk. Ku ku ku. No naughty stuff, I'll be able to tell if your hair and makeup are messed up!"

With that she pulled back the curtains and went over to check on how Gray and Gajeel were fairing with Natsu. They had both outright refused to wash his naked body, Romeo usually did that, but Romeo wasn't back yet from his mission with Wendy. Gray and Gajeel had agreed to dress him only.

Levy asked, "Is it okay to come in?" She really didn't want to see Natsu naked either.

"Yeah it's fine Shrimp." She pulled the curtain back and peeked her head in. She was relieved to find they had dressed him normally, in a simple black t-shirt and some green cargo pants, his scarf snug on his chest. The shirt pulled over his muscles nicely, Lucy would enjoy that.

Levy grinned wickedly, her plan for them to wake up alone together was going perfectly. She grabbed a cloth to wipe off his face at least. She noticed his bangs fell on his face when they usually were spiked up. There was no time to find gel or anything, so it would just have to do. It kind of looked cute anyways so maybe Lucy wouldn't mind. She brushed his bangs and tried to style them a bit.

"Oi shortie. Stop fussin' over him, he ain't your boyfriend."

Levy rolled her eyes. "So touching a guy makes him my boyfriend, huh?"

She paced over to Gajeel and ran her fingers through his long hair. "Like this?"

Gajeel gazed down at her, desire burning in his eyes. Gray quickly excused himself to escape the sudden awkward situation he was in. They were alone... well mostly. But an unconscious Natsu didn't really count right?

"You're mine. Don't forget it." Gajeel growled as his mouth crushed into Levy's. Their kiss escalated quickly, and Gajeel backed Levy up onto the edge of the bed. Her legs were on either side of his hips, and her fingers were tugging his shirt up impatiently.

"Oh Mavis I'm going to throw up."

Gajeel and Levy froze. "Shit." Blushes coating their faces they both turned to stare in horror at Natsu.

"I mean, what the hell. You're literally getting it on on my effing hospital bed. What a great image to wake up to after being cooped up in here. No really don't let me interrupt you. Go ahead, don't mind me."

Levy scrambled off the bed, towing Gajeel out of the room, she squealed, "I'm so sorry Natsu!"

Natsu shook his head, "That was disgusting."

He tested out his legs, trying to get out of bed and stand. Seeing as how nobody else was here and he was wearing normal clothes, he assumed he was done rotting in the bed. Surprisingly, his body easily obeyed him, his muscles still toned and fit. "Wow that dragon lady sure is amazing. I feel brand new."

He walked over to Lucy and grabbed her hand. She looked so much better, actually she looked really amazing herself. She was wearing a tight black sweater that hugged her body and gave a generous view of her chest. She had a pink skirt on, it was so short it made Natsu happy and angry at the same time. He wanted the sight, but he didn't want any other guys to see her luscious curves.

He noticed her golden hair was simply brushed out and not pulled into some sort of hairstyle. Secretly, he enjoyed her hair down the best. She so rarely wore it like that, only Natsu saw it down the most. Whenever she showered or slept or stayed in for the day, he got to see it down. It felt special to him somehow, like Lucy in her natural state, not worrying about fixing herself up. It was his Luce, only for his eyes to see. He stroked her hair.

He felt her stir. He looked at her face and saw her wince. "Luce? Are you awake? Does anything hurt?"

Lucy's eyelids fluttered open and her chocolate orbs found his onyx. "N-Natsu?"

He flashed a smile at her. "Hey Luce."

Tears sprang in her eyes, and she threw herself at him, hugging his neck desperately. "Natsu! Natsu I thought you were dead! You were dead! I-I saw y-you d-dead..." She broke down into sobs while holding onto him.

"No way. I won't go anywhere without you. Besides if I really died you'd probably just travel to the afterworld and drag me back, wouldn't you?" He rubbed her back in soothing circles while she recollected herself.

Lucy hiccuped into his shoulder. "You betcha. What would I do without my most precious nakama?"

Natsu's heart sank a bit at the term- just nakama? That's it? Now wasn't the time to pout about his unrequited love though, so he hugged her back tightly. He was just thankful she was alive. "Our adventure continues like always, Luce."

* * *

Another update for you! I've been a bit cheesy and sappy lately, I know. Stay tuned! Will these idiots ever understand their feelings for each other?


	10. Drunken Flirting

After their heartfelt reunion, Natsu helped Lucy out of bed. She wanted to see everyone else too.

When she tried to twist her legs over the side she gasped in pain. Natsu was there immediately, easing her back on the bed. "What is it?"

Lucy felt something foreign holding her back, she lifted her shirt above her navel, both of them releasing gasps. There were stitches everywhere covering Lucy's midsection. Long deep gashes crossed her stomach, mostly healed.

"Ew. Those will probably scar. No more bikini modeling I guess."

Natsu had smoke rising from his clenched fist, the look in his eyes was murderous. "I swear to you I will pay that guy back tenfold for what he did to you Lucy."

Lucy eagerly grabbed for him, pulling his face to look her in the eyes. "Don't. Please Natsu. We were powerless against him. Please don't go after him."

Tears streamed from her eyes. "Natsu I can't loose you again. Don't... Don't take my sunshine away again.."

Natsu's hardened face relaxed at that. "When you say it like that I guess I have no choice."

They rested their foreheads against each other. Lucy wanted to lean forward and brush her lips against his. She wanted it so badly she didn't realize she was already leaning. She thought he was leaning in too... Her face contorted in pain again as a shot of uncomfortable pain went through her abdomen.

"Ugh!" She couldn't help the pain escape her mouth. Natsu pulled back immediately in concern.

Natsu thought, _What the hell... I was totally about to kiss her. And I thought she was leaning in too.._

He gently pushed her back down and laid next to her. "Maybe we should just stay like this then?"

Lucy started to get back up, holding her stomach, "No I want to go see everyone.."

Natsu sighed and got up. "Okay but let me help you." He helped her out of the bed carefully and slowly. Natsu wrapped his arm around her waist and supported most of her weight.

"Don't you dare make a comment about my weight or I'll send you back to that infirmary bed."

He just chuckled and remained quiet. He helped her down the stairs, trying to make sure she made little movements and had almost no work to do. "Honestly Natsu I'm not that fragile. I can still walk you know."

Natsu frowned, "Don't push yourself Luce. I'm going to help you, so get over it. Unless..."

Natsu smirked mischievously, and yanked her knees out from under her. She gasped as she fell backwards. His strong arm easily caught her and he straightened out of his crouch, carrying Lucy bridal style. Lucy's face was red as she smacked his chest. "You jerk! Put me down!"

Natsu laughed throatily and continued to walk to the main hall as she squirmed in his arms, unable to make him release her. Eventually realizing it was no use, she sighed and tentatively rested her arm at the back of his neck.

As Natsu and Lucy stepped out into the main hall, cheers went up into the air. They smiled around at their nakama, and Lucy once again smacked Natsu commanding him to put her down already. This time he obliged, but his arm wrapped around her waist like a vise, and he didn't move from her side as they greeted their friends. Everyone noticed this new protective stance, understanding the message that Natsu was not letting her out of his sight ever again.

Everyone came up to hug them, telling them how thankful they were that they were alive, and so on. Lucy blushed, it was similar to all the guests at a wedding coming to congratulate the newlyweds.

When Levy and Gajeel walked up, Natsu was reminded of his first unpleasant encounter with consciousness. "Lu-chan! I'm so happy you're okay! I've missed you! And you Natsu!"

Levy and Lucy were embracing awkwardly since Natsu refused to let go of Lucy. "Glad you're alright, bunny girl. And flame brain I guess."

Natsu just stared at them blankly. "I don't feel comfortable."

They both blushed and looked away. "Ah...okay then. I'll catch up with you later Lu-chan!"

Lucy glared at Natsu as they walked away. "What was that about?"

Natsu whispered in her ear, "When I woke up those two were getting it on right in front of me."

He smirked, awaiting her reaction. Sure enough Lucy gasped and whispered back, "No way! Seriously?! I didn't know they had gotten together! And in front of you? What do you mean?"

Natsu frowned and leaned closer to her, "What do you mean what do I mean? Do you need a demonstration?"

Lucy blushed, boy did she want a demonstration. "No baka! I meant- oh never mind!"

Natsu smiled, "They were literally on my bed, if that's what you meant. Like next to my feet. Too close for comfort."

Lucy gasped once again. "Nu-uh! IN your bed? Like freaking with you?!"

Natsu gagged, "Please never say that again."

Lucy giggled. "I'm sorry for your traumatizing experience. I hope for your sake it never happens again." Natsu was about to retort when the master stood on the bar, shouting for attention.

"LISTEN UP BRATS. Our dear friends have returned to us! You stubborn brats never give up, but that's what makes us Fairy Tail! Now enough talk, let's drink!" Master's speech was short and sweet, and of course ended in celebration. Everyone threw up the Fairy Tail sign while whopping and hollering, and they drank the night away. Surprisingly no fights broke out, probably because Natsu was joined to Lucy's hip, a certain iron dragon slayer and bookworm were missing, and Gray had a very happy Juvia sitting in his lap.

Natsu never left Lucy's side, and everyone saw the two whispering and giggling to each other all night long. They leaned into each other, exchanging secrets and observations, giggling into each other's ears. Their bodies pressed closer together after every drink, their laughs becoming louder and rowdier.

Natsu asked for another fire whisky when Mira set down her foot. "No way Natsu. You both just got out of the infirmary, no more alcohol! You should both just go home and rest."

Natsu's arm was slung around Lucy's shoulders and he leaned into her as he whined, "Miiiiraaa, you're no fun. Hic. We're fine."

Lucy laughed into his chest, smiling happily around her in a daze. Her arms were encircled around Natsu's waist and she leaned into him.

"Natsuuu hehehe" She slurred into his neck, completely unaware of her surroundings. "Luce you're already drunk! Such a lightweight. Hic. I guess I'll take you home then."

They stumbled their way over to the exit, both laughing as they tripped on their own feet. Everyone watched them happily as they left. Cana called out after they disappeared, "Looks like they're getting lucky tonight!" Everyone burst out in laughter, wishing the stupid couple a happy future.

* * *

She shoved the key into the door, wiggling it around trying to get it unlocked. Natsu pushed her hands out of the way and swiftly turned the key. She stumbled over the entrance, laughing. Natsu locked the door behind him and ushered her towards the bed. "Come on Luce let's go to sleep."

She giggled and sang, "Ohhh Natsuuuu wants to take me to beddddd!"

Natsu blushed at her implied words. He was still somber enough to not cross a line here.

"Kya!"

He heard her shriek and turned to see what was wrong, only to be toppled over by her as she was flailing her arms out trying to catch herself from falling. He cursed, why wasn't he watching her? She always tripped everywhere when she was drunk like this.

They landed on the ground with a thud. "Shit, that hurt Luce."

She giggled crossing her arms over his chest and staring dreamily into his eyes. He rubbed the back of his head as he sat up. Lucy had her legs tucked under her, her hands in her lap. Natsu sat with his legs on either side of her, bent upward. She smiled up at him, "Sowwwwy hehehe"

Natsu sighed and pulled her up as he stood. "Come on now. Sleep time."

He dragged her to the bedroom making sure she didn't trip again. He placed her on the bed and pulled off her boots.

"Hehehe! Natsu takes such good care of me! Good Natsu." She patted him on the head like a dog. Somewhat irked, he pushed her back on the bed and lifted the sheets around her.

"Yes yes. Go to bed now Lucy." He turned to go to the bathroom when he felt a tug at his shirt.

"No! Don't leave me!" He turned to see Lucy's terrified eyes piercing into his.

He reached down to caress her face. "I'm not leaving you Luce. I'm just going to the bathroom for a few minutes. I'll be right back."

Lucy's grip loosened, and she let him go. He took a leak and quickly hurried to return to her. She was laying in the bed, staring up at the ceiling. As he crawled under the blankets next to her, she beamed at him. "You came back!"

She circled her arms around his neck, enslaving him. Natsu settled against the pillows, returning her embrace. "Of course. I'll always come back to you."

* * *

Hey guys! So I had finally finished the rough draft of this story and it got completely deleted from my computer! There was no way to save it so it's gone. So frustrating! It was really my fault for not saving it constantly, so I can't complain too much. It will take a long time for me to rewrite the rest, please be patient with me! As always, thanks for reading! I have a small short story out if you can't bear to wait for more Nalu!


	11. Married Couple?

"Oh Mavis my head is pounding." Natsu chuckled at the first words that left Lucy's mouth.

"Here, I already got you water and aspirin." He handed them to her as she slowly sat up. He placed pillows behind her to support her, helping her up, ready if she were to fall over.

She waved him off. "Stop being such a mom. It's just a hangover."

His laugh sounded again, sending pleasing shivers down Lucy's spine. "Alright then princess. I'm gonna get in the shower."

He placed a small kiss on top of her head as he walked away. She loved that he always took care of her. She flushed and got out of bed herself. Hangover or not there was work to do.

She gathered piles of dirty laundry and started a wash. It was a mix of her and Natsu's clothes, and while she acted like the extra work annoyed her, it secretly thrilled Lucy to be doing his laundry, as if she were his wife. She stared off into space as she daydreamed about being Natsu's wife. A knock sounded at her door, her head throbbing a bit.

She pulled the door open, "Eh? Levy-chan what're you doing here?"

Levy smiled up at her. "Lu-chan! I knew you would just be crawling out of bed you drunkard. It's already noon! I wanted to come over and catch up with you!"

Lucy noted it was indeed already noon. Lucy smiled as she led her friend to the kitchen. She started getting out pots and pans to make breakfast- er lunch. She opened the fridge. "Dammit Natsu! My fridge is basically empty!"

Speaking of the devil, Natsu walked into the kitchen, only a towel around his waist although he hadn't gotten in the shower yet. "Luce, where's my toothbrush? I can't find it."

Lucy's eyes travelled down his naked torso, eyeing the chiseled muscles and the desirable v-shape leading down underneath his towel, her anger completely forgotten for the moment.

She tried to comprehend his question. "Uhhhhm... Huh? Oh. Toothbrush. That's right, I threw it out because it was too old. But I never got to replace it since we didn't go to the store.."

Natsu sighed, "Fine. But I'm using yours then."

He walked away as she huffed, "Natsu! Don't do that!"

She knew he would do it anyways, he never listened to her complaints. She yelled after him, "And we're going to the store and you're buying since you eat all the food anyways!"

She heard him chuckle and answer, "Sure thing Luce."

She heard quiet giggles behind her. She whipped around to see Levy barely holding in her laughter. Lucy narrowed her eyes, "What's so funny Levy-chan?"

Levy giggled, "You two! It's like a married couple routine! And you never told me he was living here Lu-chan! I'm hurt."

Lucy gasped, hoping Natsu wasn't overhearing their conversation. She hissed, "He is not living with me, baka!"

Levy raised an eyebrow at that. "Oh really? So he sleeps in your bed with you, takes showers here, has his own toothbrush here or uses _yours,_ you make him breakfast everyday-"

Lucy pressed her hand against Levy's mouth effectively shutting her up. "Shut up shut up! Don't give him ideas!"

Levy pulled away with mirth in her eyes, "Ku ku ku. Lu-chan! What else do you two _do_ together?"

She wiggled her eyebrows and lowered her voice, "Surely, not each other?"

Lucy flushed as dark as Erza's hair. "NO WE DO NOT!"

An idea struck her as she placed toast and coffee out for her and Levy.

"Say Levy-chan. Aren't _you _the naughty one here?"

Levy gave her a blank look. "How's Gajeel been lately? Any development while I was out?"

Levy's face was burning, but apparently she tried to play dumb. "I don't know what you mean Lu-chan. I wouldn't know anything about Gajeel."

Lucy swirled on her foot and pointed, "Don't lie! Natsu told me allllll about your little encounter with Gajeel. Honestly Levy-chan, on Natsu's bed? Couldn't keep your hands to yourself?"

Levy flared, "Okay okay! So I've been fooling around a little bit!"

Lucy smiled at her victory. "Geez Levy-chan. Just tell me! Don't keep it a secret. I'm happy for you!"

She quickly exchanged another load while talking. Levy looked away guiltily, "Well...We've been keeping it on the down low. Really only you and Natsu know, and Lily of course. I don't really know how the guild will react ya know?"

Lucy guffawed, "Just tell them! They'll tease you of course but eventually they will all get over it. Nobody will be surprised, you two are always hanging around each other."

"Ah..maybe..."

Lucy wished she had Levy's problem, at least Levy could be happy knowing Gajeel loved her back. She imagined walking into the guild hand in hand with Natsu, telling them all that they were a couple. She sighed dreamily- yes it was only a dream. She continued to pass time chatting with Levy about books while they ate the breakfast Lucy made.

"Oi Luce. What have you done with all of my clothes?"

Natsu stepped into the kitchen again in a towel, but now he was soaking wet, and Lucy was even more attracted to his glistening body and smooth muscles. His hair was laying flat against his head, and Lucy decided she would like it if he left it that way every now and then.

She walked over to the clean basket of laundry and ruffled around for his clothes. She threw his vest, some boxers, and his baggy white pants to him.

"Thanks b-" He froze in mid sentence and then sheepishly coughed and walked out.

He exited to the bedroom, pounding his fist into his forehead. _I almost called her babe. To her face. And with Levy here! I'm an idiot!_

Lucy tilted her head, wondering what he had been about to say. She looked to Levy but just got a clueless raised eyebrow. Oh well.

Finishing their quick meal, Lucy put the dishes in the sink for later and moved to the couch with Levy. Levy gossiped about what she had missed recently.

Mira had found Gray and Juvia getting frisky in the back closet, and MiraJane herself was openly flirting with Laxus although that wasn't particularly new, Romeo and Wendy were _so _holding hands under the table and everyone could totally tell, Jellal and Erza went out on a secret date (nothing was secret in their guild), and Lisanna had gotten a picture of Elfman and Evergreen in a lip lock!

Levy told her suspicions that Lisanna and Bixlow might become an item since they were always together blackmailing their friends and setting up embarrassing moments to capture on camera. They were always whispering to each other and showing each other their latest humiliating pictures.

The girls were giggling over the budding romances and Natsu headed out of the bedroom. "Lisanna and Bixlow?"

Of course he had been listening. "That's kinda weird. But all the Strauss siblings are weird. I guess I could see Lisanna going for that kinda guy, they're both really carefree and fun."

Lucy's heart soared at his words. When Lisanna had 'revived' Lucy was worried Natsu would confess his love to Lisanna and leave Lucy all alone. She expected and assumed it would happen, but it never did. Eventually as time passed, she realized Natsu and Lisanna only ever had a sibling affection for each other, nothing more. They were simply nakama and Lucy could die happy. She wanted Natsu all to herself.

"Ah.. I need to leave. I have a... prior appointment... to.. um.."

Lucy stared at her best friend. "A date with Gajeel then?"

Levy flushed, "Y-yeah."

Natsu made a gagging sound. Levy blushed deeper, "I said sorry Natsu! I wasn't thinking! At least we weren't very far.. It was just heat of the moment and you know how-"

He cut her off, "Please stop talking. It was disgusting. I don't want to think about it."

She sighed, dropping the awkward topic. "Oh Lu-chan I almost forgot." She reached in her bag for another book. "This is from Erza's collection so it's.. you know. Maybe it will give you some ideas, eh?"

Lucy flushed, remembering Erza's interest in the erotic romances that got Lucy flustered every time she read a passage. _Why would I need freaking ideas with this stuff?!_

Levy winked as if reading Lucy's mind and hopped towards the door. "Bye then!"

Natsu smirked, "Yeah run home to the pile of rusting metal."

Levy waved and spoke, "Lu-chan! Come to the guild tomorrow! I think I might take your advice.."


	12. Ugly Scars

After the door shut behind Levy, Natsu walked to the kitchen. "So it's still my job to do your dishes right?" Lucy chuckled while she followed him. "Ah but I didn't make you breakfast this morning. Want me to make you something now?" Natsu flashed her his smile, making her insides feel all gooey. "Sure Luce. Thanks!" Lucy giggled again, restraining herself from wrapping her arms around his middle while he stood and washed her dishes. She settled with reaching up and ruffling his hair, that was a friendly gesture right? "Any requests? Although we don't have much food here." He flicked some water at her playfully. "I'll eat anything you make."

She thankfully had the ingredients for his favorite meal. She whipped together the spicy sauce and coated the chicken to put on the pan. She had made this recipe for flaming chicken accidentally, experimenting to find something hot enough for Natsu's taste. He loved it, said it tasted just like actual fire. Lucy couldn't even stand one bite of it, it was incredibly spicy. But she didn't mind making it for him, usually making extra and leaving it in the fridge so he could eat it whenever he came over next.

Once he finished he stood there and watched her work. Lucy felt her spine tingle just by feeling his eyes on her. She felt so hot with just his gaze. Before she could place the chicken in the pan, he grabbed it from her hands and lit it on fire. "I'll just do this. I don't want to wash more dishes." She huffed and started to put things away. He always burned it to a crisp when he did that, but apparently he liked it better that way. Weirdo. "I'm getting in the shower now. I want to go to the store soon."

As Lucy was getting ready, Happy flew in the window. "Natsu!" Natsu turned to the blue cat, catching him as he flew into his chest. "Happy! Where've you been little buddy?" Happy snuggled into Natsu's chest. "With Carla and Wendy. Everyone at the guild has been telling me to leave you two alone!" Natsu blushed slightly. His nakama were always trying to give him a chance with Lucy, but he could never take it. Such a coward. "Well you can stay with us now Happy." Happy shook his head. "No I'm going to visit the Exceeds for a few days with Carla and Lily. Lily keeps saying he can't stand being home for some reason." Natsu imagined why the cat wouldn't want to stay with Gajeel, and he felt nauseated again, thinking of Levy and the screw-for-brains. Poor Lily.

"Well alright Happy. Say hi to your parents for me." "Aye sir!" Happy had flown to the window but then stopped. "Where's Lucy?" "She's in the shower. She'll probably be out soon if you want to stay and say hi to her." Happy shook his head, "I have to get going since they're waiting for me, I just stopped by to tell you. Natsu?" Natsu looked up at the serious note in Happy's usually cheerful voice. "I'm really glad you and Lucy are okay." Natsu beamed at the blue cat. "Of course we're okay Happy! We're Fairy Tail mages!" "AYE SIR!" And with that, Happy sped out the window.

Shortly after Happy exited, Lucy came out of the bathroom in her towel. "Did I hear Happy? Where is he?" Natsu sucked in a breath at how the towel wrapped snuggly around her curvy figure. He wanted the rip the towel off of her. He forced himself to look away, she was going to notice his staring. "Uhh, yeah. He dropped by for a minute. He said he's happy we're okay. Then he went to visit the Exceeds." Lucy smiled warmly. "I'm glad he's getting away to visit. I'm sure it hasn't been very relaxed the past month or so.." Natsu's hands clenched into fists. He noticed Lucy's hand resting on her stomach.

"Lucy." She looked up at him. "Hmm?" "Come here." Lucy scowled at the demanding tone his voice took, but she started towards him anyway. When she got near he reached his arm out towards her towel. "Hey! What do you think you're doing?" She immediately backed away. Truthfully she wouldn't have minded if Natsu ripped the towel off her and took her right then and there. But, in reality.. she didn't want him to see her stomach again. She had stared at the scars lining her body in the mirror for too long. They marred her body, they were hideous. Natsu noticed her gripping her stomach tighter. "Lucy." She glared at him, why did he have that tone with her?

"Luce. Come on. Show me." She gasped and flushed, "W-w-what?" Was he talking about her scars or...? Natsu rolled his eyes, "I'm not bein' a perv right now. Show me your wounds." Lucy wrapped her arms protectively around her abdomen. "No." He narrowed his eyes at her. "Luce. Show me." She backed away. "I don't want you to see. You'll only get mad." He shook his head, his arms reaching out and keeping her in place. "I promise I won't be mad. Just show me. I need to make sure that you're okay." Lucy gulped at his sincerity. It wasn't that she didn't want to pull the towel away because of her nudity, he'd seen her naked plenty of times, she didn't even feel that vulnerable or uncomfortable anymore. But the ugly scars... He would think she was hideous. He'd never want her then.

He pursed his lips, as if knowing what was passing through her mind. He gently pulled her closer to him. She was worried; he'd probably remove the towel and see for himself whether she gave him permission or not. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Slowly, she untied the towel and let it drop to the floor. She heard Natsu gasp softly. She kept her eyes closed, she didn't want to see the disgust on his face. She felt her eyes stinging with tears. She was hideous now.

Lucy flinched slightly when Natsu's fingers barely brushed over the healing stitches. She sucked in a breath when she felt him lean in and kiss one of the scars. She felt heat spread out from where his skin contacted hers, settling into a pool in her lower stomach. "Luce... it's okay. Scars are just evidence that you are stronger, that you survived, that you've lived. They are like a badge of honor- don't be ashamed of them." Tears were definitely falling down Lucy's cheeks now. She whimpered, "They're so ugly... my body is ruined...I-I'm hideous now.." Lucy felt his hands tighten on her hips. "Hideous? Ruined? Ugly? No. That's wrong Luce. You're beautiful. Every part of you. No amount of scars will ever change that." Natsu leaned and kissed another scar, being extremely gentle.

Lucy's tears flowed. She cracked her eyes open and looked down at him. He wasn't looking at her face, but she noticed the scar along his neck. She thought of all the scars that trailed around his body... scars new and old, the ones she knew the stories behind because she had been there, some she didn't know when or why they popped up. His scars didn't ruin his body. Lucy still thought he was one of the finest men she had seen, scars and all. Her tears had stopped. She reached out and traced his scar, noting that he leaned into her touch a bit. If the current situation weren't so serious, she would be tempted to run her hand further down his neck, tracing the hard outlines of his muslces.. But it was serious. No time for sexual thoughts. He was worried for her, trying to comfort her as always. She chuckled and ruffled his hair. "You're right." Now Natsu looked at her face, his brows furrowing. Then his face spread into a wide smile, "I don't think you've ever said that to me!" She laughed louder, "That's because it never happens!"

He rolled his eyes while pouting and picked the towel up from off the ground, holding it out to her so she could cover herself again. He didn't want her body to be covered, but it was the gentleman thing to do, plus it might stop the images and scenarios popping into his mind. Just seeing her naked before him was still tough, when he had touched and kissed her scars he had wanted to ravish her whole body in touches and kisses, but it wasn't the time. And she'd be mad for sure. What he was more concerned about was her well being- emotional and physical.

"So what about internally? I mean like your organs and all that stuff?" Lucy sat next to him on the bed, the towel covering her body again. She had briefly thought to not cover herself at all, but she was a lady, and she must be decent. Funny how she thought wrapping up in a towel was decent after she had readily dropped it in front of the man next to her. Oh how her parents must be rolling in their graves- their polite and strictly raised lady of a daughter, nude in front of a man whom wasn't her husband? Lucy pushed away the thought and the guilt. She was glad she escaped the mansion and manners and fancy dresses.

"Well internally I'm fine. Wendy and Porylusica had a lot of work to fix me up since apparently my insides were spilling out. Gross. But yeah they said I should be totally fine. Just minor pain for now and eventually scars." Natsu let go of a big breath, relieved. Lucy noticed his reaction, "Why?" Then Natsu blushed slightly, "Uh you know. Just making sure you're okay." Lucy narrowed her eyes, she could hear his lie. "Natsu Dragneel stop lying to me." He huffed out in annoyance, he never could lie to her, she always caught him red handed.

"Okay! I just... I was worried that you wouldn't be able to have kids later on, ya know?" Lucy gasped and grabbed her stomach. She hadn't even thought of that. Suddenly she was thankful all over again towards her saviors. What would she do if she wasn't able to carry a child in the future? Lucy shuddered, she wanted to be a mother badly and this could have ruined that. "Oh." She said simply. "Y-yeah. Cause I know you'd want to later on. So I was just worried.." Natsu was indeed relieved, he had the gut feeling that _he_ would be the father of Lucy's children, he knew for certain now that's how things would play out between them. He was elated that Lucy could still bear children, he wanted many. Distracted in his thoughts about a future family, he didn't notice Lucy had wrapped her arms around his neck. "You're always worried about me. I'm sorry." He returned her hug, resisting the urge to move his hands along her body. "Don't be sorry Luce. Worrying is what you do when you care about someone." Lucy smiled and kissed his cheek lightly. Even if he only cared for her as a friend, his sweet words still brought her joy. They held each other for a while, thinking over their long friendship and their feelings, their recent near death experience that was bringing them even closer. Lucy thought of how his sweet words had healed her doubt and her pain and her self-loathing so easily... "Thank you Natsu."

* * *

Okay here it is! Someone had asked me if Lucy's wounds prevented her from carrying a child, it was a good point so I decided to put it in the story. Yay, Lucy can have mini Natsus running around! Their bond has gotten even stronger, but what unexpected thing happens next?! Stay tuned my lovely readers! Feel free to leave encouragement or complaints! Thanks for reading!


	13. Unromantic Store Run

Natsu and Lucy were walking through the outdoor market together. Natsu was bargaining the price of fish for Happy, getting into a heated argument. Lucy knew he wouldn't actually start a fight with the shop owner; surprisingly, he was actually very good at haggling for a lower price without using force. Lucy wondered over to a fruit stand to inspect some apples. Her ears picked up on some giggling women on the other side of the street.

"You see that super hot guy?" "So fine! Look at those muscles... I wish he would take me home!" "I'd have a lot of fun with that body.." "Ugh me too but that girl there was hanging around him." "Oh Gawd is _that_ his girlfriend? What a shame." "No way! He can't actually love her. Look at her figure! She's probably just his sex toy or something. She totally looks like a whore." "Who wouldn't be with that shapely body? She must have guys hounding over her all the time. Slut." "Wait haven't I seen her on magazine covers?" "A model? Ha. She must have screwed lots of people to land that kind of job." Lucy winced at the harsh words, she had a feeling they were directed at her. She glanced over her shoulder, and sure enough a few girls were unabashedly staring at her. Lucy turned around to escape their blatant glares.

Lucy felt tears prickling behind her eyes. She got this kind of hate all the time, people assumed so much of her, never caring how their words sliced through her. 'Well my modeling days are over, if that makes you happy.' Lucy thought sourly. She felt her limbs shaking in rage and humiliation, and she tightened her fists. She felt jealousy pounding through her veins- how dare they look at Natsu and long for him too? 'He is _mine._' She looked down at her clenched hands. Golden power was seeping out, growing and glowing brighter. She yelped in surprise, releasing her tight fists and forgetting her powerful emotions. The magic vanished instantly. 'What the? That was... just like that time... before the knife...'

Her thoughts were cut off as warm arms circled around her shoulders, looping in front of her neck. She knew by the warm touch it was Natsu. His arms were stiff, trembling slightly. His hands were squeezed tightly into fists, smoke steaming out. His head rested atop hers, his jaw clenched. Lucy felt his body behind her, stiff and unyielding. He was angry. Had his ears picked up what the girls had said too?

She turned her head slightly to look into his face. "Natsu what-" She froze as his lips crashed down into hers. Her eyes remained wide open as she stared at his face, so close to hers. 'I must be daydreaming or something. This is _not_ happening. Is it?' Just as she was about to melt into his touch and return his kiss, he pulled away. But he wasn't looking at her. He was glaring at the girls that had been gossiping about her. He growled at them menacingly, "Go get some lives. There's no way any guys would fall for girls with such awful personalities like yours." The girls stared at him before shuffling away, throwing angry glances behind their backs at him.

Lucy's breath whooshed out of her lungs in a disappointed sigh. 'Oh.. he only kissed me to make a point to those mean girls..' Her eyes stung with tears. She quickly got a hold of herself, she could cry about it later by herself. She had gotten good at accepting rejection. But that mysterious power... what was that about? Maybe she should ask Master.

Natsu immediately released Lucy, staring at the ground embarrassed as his hand scratched the back of his head. Lucy loved that adorable awkwardness. He said sheepishly, "Uh..sorry about that. I wasn't really thinking I just kinda did it. Those girls were making me so mad.. Saying such horrible lies about you. I was shaking with rage. And I knew you wouldn't let me beat them up so that was the only thing I thought of for them to back off, ya know? I don't know. I'm stupid. I'm such an idiot I'm sorry. You have every right to be mad at me. If you-" Lucy placed a finger of his lips, silencing him. She was scared that she had wanted to get in a fight with them too, she wanted to punch them for their nasty rumors, to hurt them for their lustful gazes. She was never one to enjoy a physical fight like that. At the moment, her jealousy had gotten the better of her. "Geez Natsu, shut up already. I'm not mad." Natsu looked up hopefully. "R-really?"

Grinning wickedly inside her head, Lucy decided to have a little teasing fun to lift the awkward atmosphere. Putting on the biggest poker face she could muster, Lucy added venom to her voice. "No. Actually I'm insanely furious with you Natsu. That was my first kiss." Natsu gasped and flushed red. "I- uh. Me too... I'm sorry..." Lucy cheered inwardly- I was his first kiss too! However, letting no emotion on her face, she spat at him, "Do you have any idea how mad I am? First kisses are supposed to be romantic! You just used me Natsu!" Lucy felt a twist in her heart as she realized her words were true. She wished that kiss had been his true feelings.. It was impossible wasn't it? "I'm so sorry Luce! Let me make it up to you somehow!" Natsu internally vowed that his next kiss with Lucy would be ten times better than anything she could ever imagine. Lucy smiled smugly, "Oh you will, Natsu Dragneel. You will."

"Y-yes ma'am." He cowered at the malice in her tone, but Lucy couldn't keep up the bluff any longer. She burst out in laughter, grabbing her stomach and wincing. "Ouch! It hurts to laugh.." She looked up at Natsu's concerned and confused face. She giggled again, clutching her stomach. "Stop making me laugh Natsu!" He reached out to her, "Um. I'm not trying to.. I'm really confused..." Lucy wiped the tears from her eyes as she composed herself. "Hah.. that was funny. I was just joking with you idiot! Anyways, are we done shopping? Let's go home."

* * *

Whoa! The first kiss- but it wasn't romantic at all! Stay tuned for more! I know this update was super short- don't worry I'm already writing the next few chapters! Thanks for reading! I love getting comments about questions or just encouragement! It's really helpful, so leave a review for me!


	14. The Failed Confession

Natsu and Lucy were walking back to the apartment, arms full of bags. Natsu kept stealing glances at her profile. He saw her shiver slightly in the cool breeze. Her jacket wasn't much protection in the chilly night air. He wished his hands weren't full so he could wrap his arms around her. 'She feels the same right?' Natsu had thought it was impossible, but he saw the jealousy in her eyes. He also saw the disappointment in them after his little kiss. She was devastated and he could read it on her face easily. As dense as he was, he was picking up all the signs and piecing them together. Everything that he was hoping for was finally coming true. Lucy belonged with him. He felt more sure than ever before that she felt the same towards him. Now he just had to tell her how he felt...

Okay. So just say 'Hey by the way I'm in love with you, isn't it a beautiful night out?' No no that won't do, Natsu shook his head. Should it be casual? How do you tell someone you love them? Give her compliments? 'Hey you're the most perfect beautiful person I've met, marry me?' He groaned internally. Curse his awkwardness. Okay.. deep breath. Just say: 'Lucy I've been in love with you for a long time.'

Natsu opened his mouth, but what he wanted to say didn't come out. "Luce, do you love me?"

Lucy gasped from her place on the canal wall. She teetered and her thin heel snapped underneath her at the awkward angle. "Kya!" The groceries fell to the ground as she fell backwards- straight into the water. Natsu dropped his bags without thinking, reaching after her. They splashed into the cold water beneath.

Natsu swam to the top, Lucy cradled in his arms. They both gave sputtering gasps as they held on to each other. They were being pulled downstream fast. Lucy never realized that the canal had such a strong current. Natsu acted immediately. "Lucy grab onto my back, don't let go." Lucy did as she was told, gripping her arms tightly around his chest as he swam to the edge. He grabbed at the ledge, hoisting both of their weight up to land. He grunted with the effort. They collapsed onto the stone ground, breathing heavily.

"Lucy? Are you okay?" Lucy coughed once as she shivered. "I-I'm fine. Just freezing." Natsu stood up and reached a hand down to her. She took it as she got to her feet. "Ouch!" Natsu's strong arms caught Lucy before she hit the ground again. "Ah... my ankle. I must have twisted it." Natsu picked her up bridal style with ease. He headed towards her house, they were actually very close to it now. Natsu quickly entered her apartment, using the door because he didn't want to jostle Lucy too much. He set her down on the couch and went to get ice from the kitchen.

He came back with a bag of ice and a washcloth. Gingerly, he unstrapped her high heel and rested her foot on a pillow, setting the ice on top. "My shoeee..." Lucy groaned, inspecting the broken heel. In his head, Natsu reminded himself to buy her new ones, since it was basically his fault that she fell. He frowned then. 'Does her reaction mean she actually doesn't feel the same? I mean I know I asked the wrong question but... she totally flipped out..'

Natsu excused himself, "I'll go get the groceries we dropped. Hopefully no animals got into them." He jumped out her window and ran as he hit the ground. His mind was in a jumble, he couldn't understand what her reaction meant. Was she disgusted? Annoyed? Shocked? Maybe he just took her by surprise by the suddenness. He didn't know the answer. He had no doubt that they belonged together, but maybe Lucy didn't feel the same way after all. Apprehension clawed it's way into his heart once again. Did she love him too?

Lucy buried her red face in a pillow. She had been so shocked when he suddenly asked that question. Had he finally figured out she loved him? Perhaps he wasn't as dense as he seemed. 'I mean, I am pretty obvious though. I drool over him every time he walks in the room..' Lucy was freaking out. If he knew then how did he feel? Was he disgusted that she would feel that way? He only viewed her as nakama and thought she was sick for having these feelings? Or did he...maybe.. feel the same? His voice had sounded curious, maybe a hint desperate. Lucy's heart dared to hope. Did he love her too?

Natsu strolled through the door, hefting heavy bags overflowing with food. He deposited them in the kitchen, putting anything that could go bad in the fridge quickly. He called to Lucy, "How are you feeling? Is your ankle bad?" Lucy smiled warmly at his concern. No matter what passed awkwardly between them, he would still be more concerned about her wellbeing. "Yeah I think it's fine. I just twisted it pretty badly. But I don't think it's broken or anything." Natsu walked out of the kitchen. He held up her ankle, barely skimming his fingers along it. Lucy bit her lip and closed her eyes. For some reason this small touch sent fire shooting up her leg. Like an electrical impulse, it paralyzed her. She felt a familiar clench in her lower abdomen. She held back a moan and clamped her legs together. 'No! Not now!' She sucked in a breath, and bit her tongue to take her mind away from this feeling.

"Yeah doesn't seem broken. It's late now, so we will have to wait it out 'til tomorrow. Let me be your legs tonight. Then Wendy can fix you right up." Lucy nodded, not trusting her voice. A shiver passed through her body and she let out a sneeze. Then she found herself scoped into Natsu's arms again. "Eh?!" Natsu looked down at her. "You need a warm bath. The cold water and soaked clothes will get you sick." He carried her to the bathroom, kicking the door open. He set her down gently so she was sitting on the edge of the tub. He turned on the hot water to fill the tub, pouring in her favorite bubble bath soap. He bent down to take off her other shoe. He reached up to her other clothes and paused when she gasped.

"Luce? You..." He sighed and looked away. "You don't want me to touch you." He stated and stood up, starting to walk away. He wasn't going to push her. Her feelings were clear to him now. He understood perfectly. Ignoring the screaming pain in his heart, he walked away from her. Of course she didn't feel the same. "No! Wait!" Lucy jumped up and started running for him, only to wince and fall to the floor. Damn that hurt. "N-Natsu.." Natsu stood at the door, torn between running forwards to help her, and running away to avoid the pain she was surely about to give him. Seeing the obvious pain in her face, he went to her. He hesitated above her, not sure if he should touch her.

"Natsu.. You can t-touch me." Lucy's face steamed red. She wanted his touch. Why did he think she didn't want his touch? She cursed herself for flinching away from his hands a moment ago. Slowly, he reached out and helped her up, settling her on the edge again. He was unsure of what to do again, so he turned to leave. Lucy's hand whipped out and held onto the hem of his shirt. He raised his eyebrow at her. "Y-you are soaked too. S-shouldn't you um, get in the bath too?" Lucy forced herself to look into his eyes as she said this. She didn't want him to leave.

"I..." He looked at her in surprise. She had just invited him to bathe with her... But the air was already so awkward and tense.. What should he do?

He didn't get much of a choice. Lucy pulled him back, tugging his shirt. "I don't want you to get sick either." He stood above her, looking at her with indecision. Slowly he nodded his head. "Um.. will you... h-help me? With my clothes.." Lucy's face burned. 'I just asked him to take my clothes off! What am I thinking?!' However Natsu only nodded. He unzipped her jacket and peeled it off her skin, careful to not move her body too much or nudge her ankle. She stood up, holding on to his shoulders so she wouldn't have to put weight on her ankle. With trembling hands, Natsu unbuttoned her wet shorts, shimmying them down her legs. Lucy couldn't help the heat pooling in her stomach, the fire spreading over her skin, her heart racing in her chest. She felt her center throbbing with heat and desire at just the thought of sharing a bath with Natsu... and now he was pulling off her clothes.. 'Shit.'

He grabbed her legs and lifted her slightly so that he could slip her shorts off her legs. Placing her back down, he stood again and hesitated. "Ah, you sure this is okay?" His hands paused in the air, not quite reaching for her panties. "Y-yeah." Lucy could only sputter out one word. She flushed. 'Mavis if my panties are already soaked through and he sees.. what will I do?!' She prayed he wouldn't notice. She held her breath as his fingers brushed against the sensitive skin around her underwear. She bit her lip again so she wouldn't moan at his soft touch. His fingers slid inside and pulled down. She focused on his face. His tanned skin was also flushed red, sweat covering his forehead. Lucy felt cool air on her privates. She saw Natsu gulp. 'Wah he's nervous. So cute...'

He picked her up again, pulling the underwear away from her feet. As he pulled them off he felt sticky wetness, not from the canal water. 'Oh my Mavis. Don't react. Don't attack her. Don't you dare.' The scent of her arousal hit his nose. He closed his eyes as he inhaled deeply. Somehow he gripped onto sanity instead of swallowing her whole. He threw her panties in the hamper and lifted her into the hot water. He turned the faucet off since it was full enough. She was still holding onto him for balance. He quickly pulled her wet shirt over her head, discarding it to the hamper as well. He swallowed dryly and reached around her for her bra clip. Releasing her large breasts, he threw the bra away and lowered her gently into the water. Gentle and careful as he was, he still saw her wince when her ankle shifted too quickly.

Suddenly Natsu had a predicament. He had to join her now. Naked. 'How the hell do I hide the total hard on I have right now?!' Lucy saw the torment in his face. She'd seen him naked, what was the problem? She suggested, "Uh, I can close my eyes if you want?" Natsu nodded sheepishly. "Thanks." As soon as her hands covered her eyes, he stripped off the soggy garments and lowered himself under the bubbles, hiding his arousal. He only got harder when his legs accidentally brushed against hers. "I'm good now." Lucy lowered her hands. She sighed, seeing he was totally covered. Who knows what she would do to him when her body was so aware of his every movement?

She submerged lower into the water, covering her breasts too. "Haah... A warm bath is always relaxing!" She tried to lighten the mood. The sexual tension was almost tangible, and it was all her fault. She closed her eyes so they wouldn't wander down his chest. Natsu sucked in a breath when Lucy sunk lower into the water, he could feel how close their sexes were in the small tub. He gulped as his member only continued to rise higher. He could still faintly smell her arousal. 'And what the hell does that mean? She rejects me twice and then gets turned on when I take off her clothes? What does that freaking _mean?!'_

Lucy winced again and whimpered as her ankle rested awkwardly against the side of the tub. Natsu immediately pulled her injured ankle towards him. He rested it in his lap- dangerously close to his excited part, but it should be fine since she won't move that foot. "Here. Rest your ankle on me. Don't move too much." Lucy blushed at feeling his skin against hers. She wanted to move her foot up and down, tracing along his leg.. "Here can I do this too? It makes more room for us." Lucy pulled her other leg on top of Natsu's, the skin contact sending electric shocks up her leg straight to her core. Natsu gasped a bit at the contact. She was right though, he had more room to stretch his legs around her.

Lucy couldn't stop his words from echoing inside her mind: "Luce, do you love me?" She shook her head, trying to let the warm water relax her tense muscles. 'Of course I love you baka.' She didn't have the courage to say it. What would he think? Would he leave her? She couldn't bear the thought. They had been through so much together, there's no way he would voluntarily leave her... right? But maybe he asked that because he felt the same? Was it possible?

Natsu didn't know how to bring it back up. He didn't know if he wanted to. He was confused by her actions, he couldn't comprehend what she was thinking. 'Should I ask her again? No I should drop it..' He searched his mind for something else to talk about. "So... Levy and Gajeel huh?" Lucy gapped at him for a second. He wanted to talk about somebody else's relationship? She went along with it though, since she had no idea what to say about their own confusing relationship. "Y-yeah. I can't say I'm really surprised about it happening. More like just surprised it happened so quickly I guess." Natsu frowned. "I was surprised. I mean I knew they like each other, I'm not that dense. But I was kinda shocked to see them makin' out on my bed ya know?"

Lucy giggled as she settled in the water, more comfortable now that they were talking normally again. "Yes I think anyone would be shocked by that! They moved really fast... I wonder how serious they are. Do you think they'll get married?" Natsu flushed a bit at the thought of marriage. His mind wandered back to a few months ago.. Maybe it wasn't a good idea talking about another romantic couple, cause he couldn't get his mind off Lucy. Especially not another dragon slayer... "I dunno. I haven't smelled it yet." Lucy raised an eyebrow at him. "Smelled what?" Natsu was positively red now. 'Shit! I messed up! I wasn't gonna tell her about it yet!' "Ah... I don't wanna tell you. It's kinda embarrassing and personal.." He regretted saying anything at all.

Lucy blushed too. Could he smell when someone had sex or something? "Natsuuuuu. But I'm curious now! Tell me!" He sighed in defeat. She would pester him until he told her, so might as well. He didn't like keeping secrets from her anyways. She'd find out soon enough if Gajeel continued with Levy too. He tried to keep it vague so she wouldn't make the total connection. "Well, dragons have this mating ritual. There's lots of steps to it and stuff. But even with the first stage, I would be able to smell it. And that hasn't happened yet." Lucy pondered over his words. She had no idea there was a mating ritual! She wondered what the stages were, maybe she could research it with Levy! And she still didn't know what he exactly smelled if it wasn't sex, were their scents mixed or something? Lucy frowned deeply as something was bugging her at the back of her mind. Wait- mixed scents...? Lucy gasped at a memory of a few months ago... Natsu stared at her in horror, 'Shit! I think she realized it already! She's too smart!'

* * *

What is it that Lucy remembered that Natsu doesn't want her to know about?! Stay tuned! Thanks for reading, leave a review for me!


	15. Flashback

This will be a somewhat long chapter! It's a flashback that is necessary for the story to make sense. It will mostly be from Lucy's POV! Enjoy! (Again, I know the whole Igneel thing doesn't match with the actual current manga, but I'm ignoring that fact. Let's pretend Natsu and Igneel haven't reunited yet! Please ignore any other incorrect things too!) Leave me a review! Thanks for reading!

* * *

*About three months prior to present day*

Last night, Team Natsu had just returned from a mission- a tough one. They took a job to take down a nasty werewolf pack that had been terrorizing a nearby town. Unfortunately, it was mating season for the werewolves. And Lucy was there. So of course, once the wolves laid eyes on her, they took her immediately. They were crazed by her delicious scent, they wanted to share her with the whole pack. The wolves didn't go after Erza or Wendy, apparently their scents weren't appealing enough. Natsu went totally berserk when they took Lucy, attacking werewolves left and right to reach her. They got her back unharmed pretty quickly. After defeating the rest of the pack, the team had returned to Magnolia late at night, completely exhausted.

Sunshine streamed through the window, Lucy was stirring in her warm bed. She felt a hot familiar arm binding her to the bed. She grunted, "Natsu let me go!" She turned around only to find him staring at her. "Eh? You're already awake!" He smiled at her. She felt her heart skip a beat. "Mornin' Luce." She smiled back, "Good morning, Natsu. Now lemme go!" He only tightened his grip, his brow furrowing now. "Luce.. I..." She held her breath, waiting for him to finish. She felt her heart hammering in her chest. "You what?"

He swallowed. "Can I... do something? I mean, to protect you." Lucy frowned. "Huh? What do you mean?" Natsu scratched the back of his head and glanced away, biting his lip. Lucy thought it was so adorable, she wanted to pull him into an embrace and never let go. "Well. It's not a big deal or anything! It's just... It's you. And I hate that you were attacked yesterday when I could have done something about it, ya know?" Lucy was more confused. "Just speak clearly Natsu. I don't know what you're saying."

Natsu sighed and sat up. He fiddled with his hands, he was really nervous about something. "It's just... I've been thinking for a while now... and I'm pretty sure.. no, I'm positive. But.. if you..." Lucy sat up too and pushed him playfully, giggling. "Spit it out Natsu! It sounds like you're about to confess your undying eternal love to me or something." Natsu looked away, little did she know that's kind of what he was implying.

"Okay. Can I put my scent on you?" Lucy tilted her head. "Uh why? What does that do? And wouldn't it already be on me since we're together every day?" Natsu shook his head. "No. I mean yes, there's traces of my scent on yours. But that's not what I mean." She waited for him to continue. "See, actually putting my scent on you is more like mixing my scent with yours. So that whenever I smell you, I smell myself too. Even if we're separated for a long time, my scent will still be there. It's to protect you! Like yesterday with those wolves. If my scent was on you they would have backed off since dragons are superior to werewolves."

Lucy giggled behind her hand. "That sounds like a dog marking his territory!" Natsu rolled his eyes. "Yeah I guess it kinda does seem like that. But I'm tellin' ya, it will protect you! And who knows, if you run into dragons again- maybe even Igneel- they'll know who you are!" Lucy frowned again. "Know who I am? Why would your scent change me? What's so special about it?" Natsu blushed. "Uh-nothing. I just mean they'll recognize another dragon's scent. And they won't hurt you." Lucy pondered over this information. He seemed embarrassed about it, and she felt like he wasn't telling the whole truth. But it wouldn't hurt anything right? And it seemed that Natsu had thought through it already and made up his mind.

"So I'll smell like you? You smell like a campfire to me!" Natsu laughed throatily, "Well I'm a fire dragon slayer. I smell like fire and smoke." She shrugged. "Okay then. Sure. If it's no big deal like you say, then I don't see how it could hurt anything." Natsu beamed at her, overflowing with happiness. She narrowed her eyes a bit, there was definitely something he wasn't telling her. She would find out about it later though, so she shoved it to the back of her mind.

"Awesome! But uh... well this will be awkward.." Lucy narrowed her eyes even more. "What do you mean?" Natsu blushed darkly. "I-I have to rub my scent all over your body. So... lots of intimate touching.." Lucy gasped, hesitantly wrapping her arms around herself. "L-like, everywhere?" Natsu nodded, not looking into her eyes. "Everywhere."

Lucy swallowed. "Um. Okay. J-just, do it quickly! And no funny business Natsu!" Natsu smirked a bit, "Do I look like a perv to you Luce?" She narrowed her eyes again, glaring fiercely. He was a man after all, of course he was a pervert. She knew he wasn't as dense and innocent as he seemed to be, especially after knowing him all these years. He chuckled at her expression, putting his hands in the air in surrender, "I promise no funny business!"

He grabbed her wrist. "I-I'll start here. If you want me to stop just say so." He pulled her hand to his face, rubbing their skin against each others'. He inhaled deeply, and Lucy felt his hot breath tingle over her skin. She blushed, her heart picking up pace- and this was just her hand! Oh boy this was going to be an interesting situation. Recently these last few months Lucy couldn't stop herself from staring at Natsu's toned muscles, or the incredible way his black eyes had no end, or how breathtaking the color of his hair could be when the sun hit it just right. And more embarrassingly, the past two months she had woken up from such vivid and realistic dreams of her and Natsu... doing things. Naughty things. Lucy shook her head to erase her mind from such images. She'd always had complex feelings about Natsu ever since she met him, and she never really focused on them since they were always so busy fighting and saving the world and all that. He was an attractive guy, and Lucy had to admit he was her favorite person, her best friend. But these feelings were completely crossing the line!

He continued up her arm to her shoulder, then switched to her other arm repeating his actions. He nuzzled his face into her neck, Lucy had to hold back a squeal. As he rubbed along he paused at the top of her breasts. "Ah... you're still okay with this?" Lucy squeezed her eyes shut. "Just do it Natsu." She grabbed onto the sheets as he buried his face in her boobs. He rubbed along every surface of her breasts. She had to restrain from intertwining her fingers into his hair and pulling him closer. She bit her lip to keep back a moan- his face was rubbing against her sensitive buds of pleasure through her shirt. His nose skimmed the skin on her ribs, she shivered in pleasure.

Natsu continued down, and Lucy glanced down to make sure he hadn't lit her on fire, because that's how she felt. He paused as he reached far below her navel. He raised his head and looked into her eyes. He murmured, "Sorry Luce." And plunged his face into her privates. "Kya!" She immediately slammed her legs shut against his head, trapping him. He pried her thighs apart from their death grip on his skull. "Ow. Why'd you do that?" Lucy's face burned with embarrassment, "I-I! I'm so sorry Natsu! It's just.. Nobody has ever.. t-touched me there so.. I was just overwhelmed I guess. Sorry.." She picked up a pillow and shoved it against her red face.

She spread her legs wide, indicating him to continue. He felt her trembling underneath his touch. "Lucy if this is too intimate for you I can stop. I don't want to hurt you in any way." Lucy shook her head underneath the pillow and muttered, "No, I trust you. You're almost done right? Just do it! Before I change my mind!" Natsu lowered his face once again to her sensitive area and began tentatively rubbing his scent into every inch of her skin. 'At least I didn't have to take my clothes off for this!' In her extreme embarrassment, Lucy couldn't help the loud moan that escaped her clamped lips as he caressed his face against her sensitive bundle of nerves. The small fabric between them was suddenly a burden to her. 'No, no, no! Don't take advantage of this Lucy! You stop that right now!' But she couldn't stop her body's natural response to the feeling of Natsu. Her back arched a bit, but she forced herself to not make any other movements. She fisted the sheets, no way was she going to let her hands do the things they wanted to right now. It took every ounce of self control to not push her hips up into his face. She noticed his hands gripping her tightly- was he having a hard time controlling himself too...?

Finally he pulled away from her core, both of them breathing in gasps. Lucy kept her eyes closed so she wouldn't have to look at Natsu. She was way too turned on right now to have any logical thoughts. Eventually Natsu continued down her legs, starting with the still sensitive inner thigh area. Lucy held back another moan as his face skimmed along her smooth legs. He was so gentle... so caring... and so damn _sexy_.

Lucy giggled as he reached the pads of her feet. He smiled devilishly at her. "Ah Luce how did I never know this before? You're ticklish here? And I thought I had found all your ticklish spots..." He immediately pinned her down by sitting on top of her, skimming the tips of his fingers against the bottom of her feet. She screamed in glee, squirming underneath him and trying to pull her feet away from his grip. "Natsu! Hahaha! No! Stop it! Kya! Hahaha!" While he gripped one of her legs and tickled her, her other leg involuntarily jolted upward- accidentally kneeing him right in the groin. He fell back on top of her, groaning in pain for a few minutes.

"Ughh... Ouch. Luuuucccyyyy. That hurt!" Lucy pushed against his back. "Natsu! You're crushing me!" Now recovered, he spread his arms and legs out, completely trapping her beneath his weight.

"Can't! Breathe!" He laughed darkly, "That's what you get Luce!" He rolled off of her, she gasped in air. "J-jerk." "You're the jerk Lucy! What- are you trying to disable me from reproducing or something?" Lucy giggled, "No baka! It was an accident." Natsu rolled his eyes and reached for her. "I'm still not done you know. Still have your backside left." Lucy blushed at this, allowing him to flip her to her other side. She rested her head in the fold of her arms. "Yeah yeah. Well hurry up then!"

Natsu trailed up the backside of her legs quickly. He playfully stroked her foot again, only to receive a kick in the side and an angry "Natsu!" He chuckled and finished her legs. Lucy gasped when she felt his face against her butt. She clutched onto the sheets again, trying to hide the effect his touch had on her body. His smooth skin glazed up her arms... He dragged his face up her back, lingering at the back of her neck. He had to snap his jaw shut and concentrate all his energy on not biting into the flesh on her neck. It was harder than controlling his sexual desire towards her. He knew it was part of his dragon instinct. His teeth ached for the feel of her, his whole body wanting to claim her fully. He had to fight against his own nature. He pulled away from her.

"Okay! Now just your head and we're done!" He pulled her up into a sitting position, and nuzzled his face into her hair, massaging her scalp and running the fine strands through his fingers. She froze at the intimate gesture. She closed her eyes, the feeling was warm and pleasant.. Then he pulled his face to hers, stroking his skin along hers. She gasped as their noses touched. He was so close, so close. It would be easy to lean forward and press her lips to his, she could pull it off as an accident... She felt skin brushing her lips and her eyes flew open in surprise, but it was just his cheek. He was drawing away, so playfully she pecked his cheek. He blushed as he pulled away. "Uh. O-okay. That's it, Luce. We're done."

Lucy blushed. They had done a lot of intimate stuff, but that was by far the most touchy that had ever gotten. It had been the sweetest torture. "Great! Let's go to the guild then!"

* * *

Natsu and Lucy strode into the guild hall. Lucy headed straight for the bar to get a milkshake as usual. She passed Laxus noticing that he wrinkled his nose at her before turning away. What was that about? On her way to the bar she stopped at Levy's table. "Here's that book Levy-chan! And come over tomorrow because I finished another chapter for you to read!" Levy clapped her hands and promised to come over. That's when Lucy noticed Gajeel across from Levy, his eyes bugged out at her. "What's your deal Gajeel?" Gajeel's face was blood red with a blush, and he was spluttering incoherent nonsense. "He- you- But when? He totally- why did- shit- what-" Levy kicked Gajeel under the table. "What are you on about Gajeel?" Gajeel just shook his head and quickly rose from the table. Just then Wendy came up "Hey Lucy-san! I-" Her eyes popped out of her head when she got near Lucy. Her face flushed and her eyes spun. "I-I-I-"

"SALAMANDER." Natsu looked up from his fight with Gray to see a very flustered Gajeel glaring at him. He noticed a red-faced Wendy next to him. And there was Lucy across from both of them with the most confused look on her face. So they knew. He knew they'd find out almost immediately so he wasn't surprised. He sighed and nodded to the door. He was gonna have some explaining to do.

As the dragon slayers exited the guild hall, Lucy and Levy exchanged confused looks. "What was that about Lu-chan?" Lucy blushed- did it have to do with the thing they did this morning? Possibly.. he did say it was about scents so the other dragon slayers would of course notice it. But he also said it wasn't a big deal so why did they both freak out like that? Suspicion built up inside her. Suddenly Levy bounced up from her seat. "Stay here Lu-chan! I'm gonna go sneak over and listen to what they say!" Levy ran the opposite way to double around the building.

* * *

"What the hell Salamander! You mated with bunny girl!?" Gajeel was yelling at him. Natsu just sighed, he knew this would be the reaction. Wendy was still recovering but she squealed, "N-Natsu-san! That- that is really intimate! I didn't think- does she understand?! She let you do that.. I can't believe you would do that to Lucy-san!" Gajeel growled, "And by the looks of it she has no idea at all, bastard." Natsu felt guilt spread through him at that. She didn't have any idea of what he had done.. "And don't ya try lyin' your way out of this! My nose works perfectly and I can smell _you _all over her- it's like two of you walkin' around!"

"It's okay guys.. It was just stage one. I didn't claim her fully. And I don't plan on continuing it. Unless of course in the future, Lucy wants me to, but it's all up to her and how she feels. I'm not forcing her into anything. I would never do that to Lucy. She still has every right to leave and go spend her life with someone else- anyone she chooses." Gajeel and Wendy both saw the sadness and guilt in Natsu's gaze. Wendy spoke softly, "You love her then?" Natsu smiled sadly, "Of course I love her." Gajeel grunted. "So you've made up your mind? Even if she chooses someone else you ain't movin' on? I guess you can't now even if ya wanted to."

Natsu smiled sadly again. "She's the one. I have no doubt. I'll never love another. It's all up to her now." Wendy looked at him sadly, "Natsu-san... I'm sure Lucy will return your feelings one day if she doesn't already. You two are great together! And then you can finish the ceremony!" Natsu patted her on the head, "Thanks Wendy. Please don't tell her anything guys. I'll tell her eventually, when the time is right." They both nodded to him and they reentered the guild.

* * *

Levy sat down on the ground behind the bush she was hiding in. She had stayed far away enough that their noses wouldn't pick up her scent, but she had to use magic so she could hear them clearly. She had no idea what they were talking about, but she was blown away by the raw emotions Natsu was admitting to. What did it all mean? He can't move on even if he wanted to? He'll never love another? Stage one? What ceremony? Levy wanted to run to the library then and there to start researching- but she couldn't leave Lucy alone. And what should she tell Lucy? Obviously she couldn't tell her what she heard. Whatever it was, Natsu didn't want her to know at all costs, so she would respect that. Even if she was dying to tell Lucy his true feelings!

She entered the guild from the back, walking up to Lucy at the bar. Lucy leaned in to whisper to her, "Levy-chan? What'd they say?" Levy pushed down the urge to spill everything. "Oh nothing really. I didn't even hear most of it- couldn't get close enough. Something about you smelling like him." Levy raised her eyebrow at her best friend, a silent question in her eyes. Lucy blushed deeply. "Ah... yeah. He said he mixed his scent with mine.. to protect me.. I guess.. That's all I know! He said it wasn't a big deal!" Levy pondered over this, so Lucy really didn't know what was going on either.. Looks like Levy had to research this alone. Since it sounded like a dragon thing she didn't know if she would even find any books about it. Maybe she could pull it out of Gajeel. She decided for now to let it go and see how things panned out between her best friend and the pink-headed dragon slayer.


	16. The Draconic Marriage Ceremony

Here's a short bit of Gale love for you! We all love a little Gale (hoping Trollshima will make it cannon soon) Also, I'll explain the mating ritual in detail! Enjoy! Don't worry- we'll get back to Lucy and Natsu in their current chaos in the next chapter. Please review!

* * *

*Levy/Gajeel POV, sometime while Lucy and Natsu were in the infirmary*

"Hey Gajeel?" Gajeel grunted to show he was listening. "What's that dragon mating ceremony thing?" Gajeel's head shot up from the table as he gasped. "W-what? Did you read about that or somethin'?" Levy narrowed her eyes and leaned forward a bit to speak lower. "No. I overheard you, Wendy, and Natsu a few months ago. I decided not to look into it then but now I want to know. And I want you to tell me everything about it right now." Gajeel sighed in defeat- no way to lie about it. He'd been planning to ask Levy about it anyways since he was sure she was the one for him, they started secretly dating right before Natsu and his team took this last mission. "Well.. I'll need to tell you soon anyways. Come on."

Levy and Gajeel got up and went to the library. "Eh? Why the library Gajeel?" "Cuz there's some books you can read about it." Gajeel lead her to an ancient section in the back. He pulled down some books and handed them to her. He reached up and pulled a thick red one down, it looked like it would fall apart. "Ah this one has the most info." Levy stared at him. "Gajeel? Since when do you spend time in the library and read books?" Gajeel rolled his eyes. "I don't read random stuff like you. But I had to learn about my heritage when Metalicana left. Nobody else was gonna teach me."

Levy felt a wave of sadness for him. Of course he would research anything about dragons, she knew Natsu had done the same when he came to the guild, he had asked her for help many times when he couldn't understand the words. She looked down at the big book he gave her as they went to sit at a table. She couldn't read the title. 'That's weird... I know all the ancient languages...'

"Gajeel? I can't read this." She set the book down with a thump. "Eh? Oh right. That's cause it's the dragon's language. Only dragons and dragon slayers can read it." Levy remembered times when there were things she couldn't read but infuriatingly, Natsu could- so that's what it was. Levy got a little peeved. "Well? What does it say then?" Gajeel chuckled. "The title is Sacred Dragon Rituals." Levy opened the book, thankfully the majority of the passages were rewritten in english or another language she knew. She flipped through the book, "So.. what am I looking for?"

Gajeel took the book from her hands and leafed through it. He stopped on the page he wanted and handed it back to her. She was glad it was english, no translating to waste time. It looked as if someone had rewritten it in modern terms too. She read the page:

**The Draconic Marriage Ceremony**

This is the sacred mating ritual for dragons, as well as dragon slayers. Once the dragon mates, that is his mate for life. Even in the unfortunate case of death, neither mate will choose another lover in their lifetime. Since it is a life altering decision, dragons will not take their mate until they are absolutely sure they do not want any other. They would be incomplete without their mate. They will take their mate officially once they reach adulthood, or after, never before becoming an adult in dragon terms (For more information on dragon aging and developmental milestones, go to page 254). The ceremony has no time limit, and can take up to years to complete fully, if the mates choose.

Stage one 'The Claiming': This stage establishes that the dragon has chosen his mate. The dragon will place his scent on his mate to ward off other dragons. For humans, this scent will repel any predators as well. To complete this stage, the dragon must stroke every inch of his mate's skin with his face, depositing his own scent onto her. This must be done in one setting, although there is no time limit. This process will be extremely intimate for the mates. It establishes self-control and immeasurable trust. The dragon will have the urge to claim his mate officially and permanently during this stage by marking her. It is possible to claim the mate during this stage, or to wait longer, although it will be challenging for the dragon to control this instinct. The mixed scent represents the claim made.

Stage two 'The Marking': This stage is simply the dragon leaving his obvious mark on their mate. The mark is a bite by the dragon. The bite mark can be placed anywhere on the mate's body, although dragon's usually have the natural inclination to bite the neck. If this is done before the claiming, it will not be official, and therefore nulled. It must happen during or after the claiming stage to be lasting. The bite will not be painful for the mate, and can actually be very pleasing to them. By mixing the DNA in the saliva with the mate's blood, the claim is solidified and permanent.

Please note and beware, if the dragon does not mark the mate that he claimed, he will very aggressive and possibly violent during the mating season. Because his claim is not yet permanent, he might attack anyone who threatens to take or hurt his unofficial mate. Do not go near the dragon or his mate, if he feels threatened he will retaliate. Not much is known about dragon's during their mating season but there is more information on page 703.

Stage three 'The Waiting': This stage is optional, but is always done by tradition. It is recommended to strengthen the bond between the mates. The mates must separate from each other for two weeks. No contact or communication is allowed besides sending one gift per day. The gifts are usually extravagant, such as hoards of gold and jewels. For the human dragon slayers, it is usually more simple such as a bouquet of flowers. The separation builds up the mates' longing for each other, making their next meeting more meaningful. This shall be done two weeks prior to the ceremony, the next time the mates meet will be at the binding ritual.

Stage four 'The Ceremony': Also known as the actual Draconic Marriage Ceremony. This is the official sacred mating ritual. It is similar to the human version of a wedding. The ceremony must be public with witnesses. The mates vow to stay together through their lifetimes, and their souls are bonded together for eternity.

Stage five 'The Uniting': This is the physical uniting of the mates into one. This _must not_ be done before the ceremony has bonded them. This merging union finalizes the unbreakable bond between the mates. The Draconic Marriage Ceremony is complete.

"So now you know. Natsu did the first stage with Lucy about two months ago I think. She doesn't know it, but Natsu belongs to her now. I'm surprised he can hold back the urge to mark her, that must be killing him. It's a very strong dragon instinct, hard to control. Especially since he already did stage one. Dunno how that will pan out for him later. I wonder if he will make it through mating season, geehee." Levy gasped. "There's a mating season for dragon slayers too?!" Gajeel shrugged, "Course there is. When it says dragon, dragon slayers are included in that. Like any other animal, dragons have a certain time of the year that makes their hormones go awol to find a mate." "O-oh. When is that..?" Gajeel grunted, "First day of September is when it starts." Levy's brows furrowed, September was only about a week or so away. Natsu and Lucy would be out of the infirmary by then. "Only lasts about a week at most. Remember how I went out to the mountains by myself the last two years? Sometimes it's best to stay away from temptation rather than doin' somethin I'd regret."

Levy stared at him. "Wait, it's not random right? You have to pick someone special, it's not just whoever happens to be nearby." Gajeel nodded. "Well yeah. But think about it Shrimp. Dragons are possessive and aggressive, you don't wanna be around them during mating season. You _definitely_ don't wanna be around their mate. People can easily get hurt if a dragon is feeling threatened. It's better to stay away from everyone." Levy pondered over all the new information she was receiving.

"Um.. this is all great learning, and I am concerned for Lu-chan, but I have a more pressing question on my mind..." Levy looked up at her new boyfriend. She bit her lip nervously. "Have... have you chosen your mate?" Gajeel grinned down at her, knowing her real question. "I have."

"O-o-oh? I wonder who it could be?" Gajeel had a hungry look in his eyes. Levy shivered as he leaned in closer to whisper into her ear, "Hmm. I guess I'll have to show you..." With that Gajeel threw her over his shoulder and left the guild quickly. Levy had no complaints, and they both ignored their nakama shouting after them.

* * *

You can imagine what happened next! Now, back to Natsu and Lucy. Has Lucy realized Natsu's affection for her? What will happen to Natsu when September first strikes?


	17. Interrupted

Sorry to keep you waiting! I had a paper, a presentation, and a test this past week. Ugh. College is no fun kiddies. But now it's Nalu time! Alright back to the present situation. Where were we...? :)

* * *

Natsu was starring at her in horror, praying to God above that she would forget, that she wouldn't make the connection. Lucy rose her wide eyes to his, "N-Natsu... Is... Is that..." She never got to finish.

The door of the restroom flew open. Natsu and Lucy both yelped in surprise. Erza stood at the doorway, frozen in place. Her eyes bulged out as she took in Natsu and Lucy bathing in the tub together. Her face matched her hair, her mouth hanging wide with no sound coming out. Cackling was just behind her shoulder. "What did I tell ya Wendy? They _do_ share baths together! Oh Mavis this is grand!" They could hear Wendy squealing in the other room, "Ah! Oh no! Uh. W-what should I do? That's-! W-w-w-" They could imagine her red face, eyes spinning with embarrassment.

Lucy covered her breasts, suddenly embarrassed by her nakedness, "T-this isn't what it looks like guys!" Natsu recovered from his embarrassment and got angry instead, it was much more fitting for him. "And what the hell are you guys doing here anyways! This isn't your house, you can't just waltz in the bathroom whenever you please!" Gray was rolling on the floor now, "Oh what, and this is _your_ house? Because that's what you do!" Natsu face flushed, Lucy felt the water temperature getting hotter. She curled her legs inward, she knew he would jump out any moment now. "I'm gonna wipe that smirk off your face, perverted popsicle!" "Bring it on, perverted furnace!" Sure enough Natsu bolted from the tub, landing a punch into Gray. Wendy squealed at his nudity, covering her eyes and running to the kitchen to avoid seeing anything else.

Before Gray and Natsu really got into it, Erza chopped them both on the head. "Shut up! Both of you!" Lucy started to bust out laughing from the tub, "And look! Now _both_ of you are naked!" Gray gasped down at his bare body, "What the hell?! Where'd my clothes go?" Natsu pointed and laughed, "You're such a pervert you can't keep your clothes on for five minutes, stripper!" "What'd you say about me, flame brains?!" Erza pulled them away again. "I SAID SHUT UP." The naked men cowered at her feet, "Yes, ma'am."

Lucy chuckled at the scene. She moved to get out of the tub, but settled back in. She didn't want Gray to see her naked. It wasn't even the fact that she had new scars covering her body, it was just that she wasn't comfortable being nude in front of Gray, or any other man for that matter. He seemed to notice, because he smirked at her, "Eh? What you'll get naked for Natsu anytime but won't even stand up from a bath in front of me?" Natsu's fist slammed into Gray's mouth. "Watch it." Gray backed down, seeing the uncharacteristic seriousness in Natsu's eyes.

Lucy heard her clock chime that it was midnight, was it already so late? Lucy squirmed uncomfortably. Even if she did get out, she couldn't walk. "Uhm...Natsu? Help me please?" Erza and Gray gave her quizzical stares at the weird request. Natsu stood up and strolled over to her, grabbing a clean towel to wrap around her. "Cover yourself too baka!" He chuckled as he wrapped the towel around his waist, grabbing another for her. He glared at Gray, "Get out pervert. Don't look at Lucy." Gray just rolled his eyes and turned around- _he_ was the pervert here? Natsu reached down and hooked his hands under her armpits as she encircled his neck. "Ready? Be careful. Go as slow as you need to." He gently rose her from the tub, stopping whenever she winced. There was no sexual thoughts for either of them now that they weren't alone. Once she was standing he wrapped the large towel around her firmly and picked her up bridal style to carry her into the other room. She noticed a funny look flicker on his face for a moment, but it was gone before she could place it. Weird...

They passed Gray on their way out. "Why the hell are you carrying her? Are you hurt Lucy?" She pointed to her ankle in answer. Gray let out a low whistle when he saw the purple and swollen joint. "Damn. That looks like it could be broken. Here let me ice it for you." As Gray reached out, Natsu hissed, yanking Lucy away from him. "Don't touch her." Lucy frowned at him. "It's okay Natsu. He's just icing it. What's up with you? You're starting to act weird." Natsu just growled, hugging Lucy to his chest. She observed that his eyes were narrowing into dragon-like slits. "N-Natsu?"

Wendy peeked around the kitchen then. "Oh! I know what it is!" Everyone stared at her. She walked up to them, reaching for Lucy's ankle. Natsu hissed still, but a little less menacingly. And then the most surprising thing happened, Wendy hissed _back._ Erza's eyes bugged at her, and she whispered to Gray, "Is this some strange dragon thing going on?" "Seems like it. We better stay out of it."

Natsu let Wendy close enough so that she could reach Lucy's ankle. Immediately she began healing it. Lucy looked back and forth between them. "So... what's going on..?" Wendy smiled at her. "Natsu is gonna be really weird for a while. It just turned midnight- I didn't even think about it. He probably forgot too." Lucy's brows furrowed. "Uh.. I still don't know what you're talking about.." Natsu was not listening to their conversation, he was glaring at everyone in the room besides Lucy, sometimes growling at Wendy particularly. "What's wrong with him?"

Wendy answered, "Today is September first. Do you know what that is anyone? Probably not since all the dragon slayers in the guild have been too young." They all stared at her, waiting for her to go on. "Well perhaps Laxus has experienced it, but you don't spend enough time with him to realize anything is off. He probably just disappears around this time every year so nobody sees him. I wonder how he deals with it, not having learned from a dragon and going through all this..." Erza stepped forward, earning a loud snarl from Natsu. "Wendy. What is it? Clearly some dragon slayer motive is affecting Natsu's behavior. Explain it to us." Wendy chuckled, she wanted to tell them without giving away Natsu's secret at the same time. She needed to make it vague and detailed at the same time, she searched for words.

"It's dragon mating season! All dragons will get extremely aggressive and even violent if they are driven to it. They are protecting what is theirs and establishing territory and authority. When you are younger, like me, it doesn't affect your behavior too much, but it gets progressively worse as you get near adulthood. It also isn't as bad in females. The worst case is when a male dragon first becomes an adult. Natsu is probably about twenty-three now, the prime age of dragon adulthood. Dragons aren't mature at eighteen like humans, but at twenty-three. It's a weird age, but that's just what it is. You may have noticed Natsu get more cranky than usual around this time every year, but it'll be way different this time. Because Natsu has entered adulthood!"

Gray grumbled, "That idiot will always be an immature kid in my eyes." Natsu started tugging Lucy away from Wendy, his growls escalating. Wendy growled back as she kept healing Lucy's ankle. "I'm almost done! Let me finish so she isn't in pain!" It was odd to see a scowl on the sweet girl's face. Perhaps she was more affected by her dragon instincts than she let on. Natsu kept growling, but stayed still. Lucy's head was spinning at the new information. So much had happened tonight, and now it was dragon mating season? 'Protecting what is theirs..' Lucy's heart picked up pace. So Natsu viewed her as something that belonged to him? Lucy could get used to that. She wanted to be alone so she could fully digest her discovery from earlier. She wasn't sure if her conclusion was correct, and she wanted to question Natsu. Was mixing their scents actually part of dragon mating? She felt the growls of Natsu reverberating in his chest. His arms were tightening around her every minute, his eyes dancing from each person in the room. His eyes were completely inhuman. She was worried about Wendy's words: if threatened dragons could get violent.. She wondered if there was any way to calm him down, to sooth his dragon nerves.

She reached up and placed her hand on the side of his face, caressing his cheek gently. His eyes peered down at her, the enmity in them softening. She could feel his tense body relaxing by her small touch. She heard his growls turn into- she couldn't help but laugh- _purring._ "What are you a cat?" He didn't answer as he nuzzled his face into her hand. He was completely calm now.

"Yes that's good Lucy, keep him soothed. Thank you. I'm almost finished! This was a really bad sprang, even a torn ligament. What happened?" Lucy chuckled slightly, "My shoe heel broke and I fell into the canal. That's why we were in the bath too- we didn't want to get sick from the cold water." Gray smirked, "Yeah sure, that's why." Natsu immediately snapped out of his placidness and snarled at Gray just for seeing him talk to Lucy. Gray was the only other male in the room, Natsu was probably showing him who was boss or something. Wendy finished, slowly stepping away from them to not cause Natsu to react. Lucy sighed in relief, rolling her ankle around freely. She felt Natsu tense again. Lucy tried to convince him, "Natsu it's okay. They are friends. They won't hurt us." All he did was hug Lucy tighter to him and shield her from view. She wondered if he could even comprehend her words right now. He sure wasn't responding.

She rolled her eyes and tried to peer around his torso. "Wait why did you guys come here anyways?" Erza answered, "We were going to see if you two were up to taking on a mission tomorrow morning. It was short notice so we had to come this late." Lucy shook her head, "We aren't supposed to go on any missions yet, Master's orders." Gray spoke ignoring Natsu's snarls of agitation, "We cleared this one with Gramps. All it is is going to a ball and doing some surveillance. It's just one day. There's not supposed to be any action, but if there were by some chance, you guys could sit back and let us handle it."

Lucy thought about it. 'I do need more rent money soon... and if it isn't action it should be safe.. Plus it's just one day and the others will be there.' She opened her mouth, "That sounds fine, but... should Natsu really go anywhere like this?" Wendy nodded fervently, "Actually the effects should lift when the sun comes back up. He'll still be irritated and protective, but not completely hostile and primal like he is now. Daylight keeps the dragon instincts at bay, although no one knows exactly why. I'm not an adult yet, nor a male, so I'm not sure what he's experiencing. And I don't know if he will remember this or not. Grandeeney didn't get to tell me much about it.."

Natsu started pacing the ground, Lucy gripped to his chest. Somewhat irked, Lucy asked, "Wendy is there some book for everything to know about dragon slayers and their mood swings, because that would be helpful to me." Wendy giggled, "There aren't too many books about dragons! But maybe you could look in the Ancient section of the guild library, I think I remember seeing some there. Not sure if it's related to mating season, but you could give it a shot. Although you'll need Natsu to translate it for you since most of it's in dragon language." Lucy groaned. She remembered trying to read those books one day out of curiosity, the first few she grabbed she couldn't even decipher so she gave up after a while. So that's why she couldn't read that stuff.

Gray asked, "So is he totally not himself right now? What would be his reaction if someone else touched Lucy? Dragons protect their treasure right? We should experiment with this to learn more about it. Especially since there aren't any research books on it." Gray stepped forward, reaching his hand out towards Lucy. Natsu snarled loudly and snapped his teeth together, trying to fend Gray off. Lucy warned him, "Gray I don't think Natsu is himself at all. You really shouldn't push him." Gray stepped closer, determination on his face. Suddenly Lucy found herself shoved behind Natsu. He was crouched low in front of her, poised to attack, fire licking along his arms and shoulders. His hands were stretched into destructive claws, ready to strike and kill. His growls were bone-chilling. Lucy had never seen him this way... He was like an animal.

Erza had a sword pointed at Natsu as she tried to drag Gray backwards. Natsu roared and howled at the threat, his flames rising higher as his muscles coiled. Scales started to appear on his face, he was entering dragon mode. Erza hissed, "Gray back off _now._ We don't know what Natsu would or wouldn't do. Now isn't the time to experiment." Wendy nodded, "Gray I know you think this is good fun and learning, but Natsu could unintentionally kill you. And all of us actually. It's a really bad idea to mess with a dragon during his first mating season.." Gray backed away, knowing to not push his luck. They wouldn't be able to tame an angry dragon. Natsu didn't release his attacking position, although his flames died down a bit and the scales disappeared.

Lucy murmured, "Maybe you guys should leave now. We can meet you in the morning at the guild? I'm sure Natsu will be back to normal then." Gray frowned, "Is it safe for Lucy to be around him when he's like this?" Wendy smiled warmly, "Oh he would never hurt her. She'll be fine. And he would follow her wherever she went, not letting her out of his hold, so it's pointless to try to protect her. I think that once we leave he will mostly return to his normal self since he won't be threatened anymore. His dragon instincts will still be in control, but he should be able to calm down. I'm not totally sure. Although.. Lucy you may want to stay away from his teeth.." Lucy gasped, wondering what his teeth would do to her, she tried backing away from him a few steps. His eyes snapped to her and he bounced up, possessively encircling her in his arms again. She sighed, no escaping a dragon.

Erza sheathed her sword, dragging Gray further from Natsu. "We shall leave him to you then Lucy. Meet at the guild at 8AM sharp. Be careful." Erza, Gray and Wendy slowly backed to the door, making no sudden movements that would set Natsu off. His slit inhuman eyes watched them warily. Wendy closed the door, a little worried for Lucy. Since Natsu's dragon instincts had taken over, he would have no self control. She knew he hadn't officially claimed Lucy yet, and he might not be able to stop himself tonight...

* * *

And a crazed wild Natsu appears! Will Lucy be able to tame the dragon for the night or will his impulsive urges take over completely?


	18. Destruction of a Dragon

I apologize for not updating this in the past few days. Not only has school been a bit busy, but I've had writer's block for this particular story! Feel free to check out the other stories I made though, they seem to be getting good feedback!

* * *

(still mainly Lucy POV)

Once the door closed and the others were long gone, Natsu finally relaxed his tense demeanor. He still wouldn't let go of Lucy though. She wondered if he would be able to fully listen to her now. "Natsu...?" He turned his head to her and beamed. Without saying anything, he lifted her weight and carried her to the bed, setting her down more gently than she thought he would. His eyes hungrily roamed her body, and she realized she was still in just a flimsy towel. She blushed deeply.

"N-Natsu! Don't look at me like that!" His eyes bore into hers, she noticed they looked a bit more human now but they still weren't completely normal. She swallowed. She felt fear shoot through her- but it was more like nervousness or anticipation. She could never fear Natsu, she trusted him completely even if he wasn't fully himself. He towered over her, leaning closer to her face. She held her breath as her heart raced. Was this okay..? He couldn't control what he was doing so she shouldn't take advantage of that. But weren't these Natsu's true feelings? He had no self-control to hold him back from what he truly wanted. Based on his earlier actions, in his eyes, she was already his. Her heart sped up.

She sucked in a breath as his nose pressed into her neck. He inhaled deeply, his eyes closing. Lucy stared at him, she didn't know what to do... She wanted him, but he wasn't in his right mind. She'd only feel guilty for taking advantage of him like this. Suddenly she saw his jaw open wide, his sharp fang-like teeth gleaming brightly in the darkness. She gasped and pushed him away. Wendy said to stay away from his teeth. Was he going to eat her or something?! Well no probably not. But he would bite her- and what would that do? She felt like something big would happen especially since she was warned.. She knew something was going on. The mating ritual, the mixed scents, dragon adulthood, the mating season... She needed to research it and find out what was happening.

She struggled with him but managed to keep him away from her neck. His eyes looked at her quizzically. He grunted. "Luce. _Mine_." Her breathing hitched. Her heart raced at the two words he had spoken, she was captivated completely by this man. She rested her hand on his face, "Yes. Yes, Natsu, I'm yours. But you can't bite me. No biting. Not tonight." He looked down at her pouting like a child. He looked at her with sad puppy eyes, but she wouldn't give in. He huffed in annoyance. She giggled at his child-like reaction. She was glad he wasn't using force to get what he wanted, as he easily could. "Why don't we just sleep okay? It's late. Go to sleep." She pulled him down next to her on the bed and faced him. He still had an irritated expression so she ran her fingers through his hair. His eyes closed in pleasure, and she could hear the pleasant rumbling in his chest again. Even in this crazed dragon mode, he was adorable. After his breathing had become even, Lucy rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes. He'd be normal in the morning.

* * *

Lucy fluttered awake at the sunlight on her lids, her eyes opening to Natsu's face. She smiled and reached her hand up to his face, molding her palm to his cheek. He stirred awake at her touch. His eyes suddenly flew open as he gasped. He sat up quickly, looking around. "Natsu? Are you okay?" Natsu stared at her in horror. "Shit! Oh Mavis. What did I do? Oh my Mavis. We're naked. Did we-? Lucy did I-?" He grabbed her chin, thrusting her jaw up and examining her neck. His eyes wracked her body, searching for something. She covered herself from his searching gaze- both of their towels had fallen away in their sleep so she was naked as a babe. "Stop staring at me! We didn't do anything!"

Natsu breathed a short sigh of relief before asking in a worried tone, "Did I bite you anywhere Lucy?" She shook her head. "No I stopped you." He fell back down on the bed. He covered his face with his hands and murmured into his palms, "I'm so sorry Luce."

She tugged at his hands. "Why are you apologizing? I told you, you didn't do anything." He shook his head, "I'm such an idiot! I forgot the damn date and I put you at risk.. Do you have any idea how dangerous I was last night, Lucy? Do you understand what happened? I could easily have hurt you. Dammit!" He was pulling at his hair, a tortured expression on his face. Lucy sat on her knees and grabbed his hands away from his face. "Natsu Dragneel listen to me. You did nothing wrong, stop blaming yourself for something that didn't even happen. I kept you in check didn't I? I wouldn't let you do something you'd regret. And Wendy told me what was happening to you. You had no control over it, so it isn't your fault. And as you can see I'm perfectly fine." He looked up at her questioningly. "Wendy?"

She nodded. "Yeah. Do you remember anything from last night?" Natsu puckered his lips in concentration. Lucy couldn't stop staring at his lips in that position for some reason, they looked so soft, so kissable... "Um. Let's see. We went shopping and you fell in the canal. And we were in the bath... and then.. Erza?" Lucy giggled. "Yeah. We were kinda interrupted. Erza and Gray and Wendy came to ask about a job, which by the way we need to head to the guild soon." Natsu's eyebrows shot up his forehead. "A job? We can't go on any jobs Luce."

"Yeah that's what I told them. But apparently they cleared it with Master, it's only a surveillance job so there shouldn't be any fighting or physical exertion. It's safe for us to go." Natsu just nodded his head, his brows furrowed in concentration again. "I remember I was pulling you out of the tub. Then it gets hazy, I can't really remember anything else." Lucy smiled, "That's okay. Wendy managed to heal my ankle. You kind of went crazy. You were even growling like an animal. You almost attacked Gray! But don't worry, you never hurt me." Natsu pursed his lips again, "How'd you get me to not bite you?" Lucy looked at him, wanting to question why biting was so important, "I just told you not to. And you listened to me." Natsu's eyes widened in surprise, but he just nodded.

"Well I guess you know then. I'm an adult dragon now and it's mating season... I would leave and go in the mountains or something but I'm sure once night fell I'd just race back here to find you. I'm sorry Luce... I think you'll just have to put up with me for a week..." Lucy nodded, she had assumed as much. If she was separated from Natsu that'd only make matters worse. He had just admit to pursuing her during mating season. That meant what she thought it meant right? So many questions she wanted to ask, but how would he react? "And Luce? Don't let me bite you. Knock me out or something." Lucy couldn't help her curiosity, "Why? What's so bad about it?" He looked away from her, blushing. "It's... Just whatever you do don't let me, okay?" Lucy narrowed her eyes, but didn't push the topic. She could tell he was still on edge with fighting his dragon side. The sunlight helped, but she wondered to what extent. Regardless, he obviously wasn't giving any answers. Was it something to do with what he was talking about in the bathroom last night? A mating ritual...

Lucy gasped as she spotted the clock. "Shit! Natsu we have to be at the guild at 8! I promised Erza!" Fear passed over Natsu's features. Upsetting Erza was the last thing anyone wanted to do if they liked living. He looked at the clock. "Mavis! That's in five minutes!" They both shot up from the bed, not bothered by each others' nudity anymore. Lucy stumbled to the bathroom while Natsu pulled open drawers, flinging out their clothes. She brushed her teeth as she used the toilet. Natsu barged in, clothed now. He threw some clothes at her and quickly brushed his own teeth. Finishing her duty, she pulled on the clothes Natsu handed her, glad that they at least matched. She gently pushed him out of the way to get to the faucet. Then she quickly brushed her long hair up into a side pony-tail as Natsu spit out his toothpaste and walked over to the toilet to relieve himself as well. Lucy quickly pumped her lashes full with mascara.

"Do we need anything for this mission? Do we need to pack bags or anything?" Lucy smacked her forehead and answered, "I have no idea! I think they said it's only supposed to be one day but it's a ball so we probably have to look nice. Erza didn't say anything about what to bring! She just said to be at the guild 8AM sharp. And dammit it's already 8:05. We gotta run!" Natsu quickly washed his hands and they hurried out of the bathroom. "I'll get some stuff just in case!" Natsu pulled out one of Lucy's duffel bags and threw in some of their things while Lucy attached her keys and whip onto her belt. "If we need dress clothes we'll just have to stop at a store and buy some. Let's go!" Natsu grabbed Lucy and jumped out the window, skillfully closing it behind him while balancing her in his arms. He didn't bother putting her down as he ran towards the guild. She decided against arguing with him to put her down. He was faster than her anyways.

He set her down on her feet as they neared the guild. They burst through the doors, both gasping for air. Erza stood in front of the door, already pointing swords at their throats. "I told you 8AM sharp. It's 8:15. You have made me wait fifteen whole minutes. _Why_?" Natsu was growling, not at the sword as his throat, but at the sword pointed at Lucy. Erza eyed him carefully as her swords disappeared into thin air. "I thought Natsu was supposed to be back to normal." Wendy stepped up. "I said he would be mostly normal. Not as animal like. But he could easily revert back to that if you point swords at him and Lucy. Duh." Wendy's voice seemed a bit snappy, which was very uncharacteristic of the sweet girl. Erza eyed her as well.

Gray spoke up, "Uh. Maybe it's a bad idea to take two moody dragon slayers on a mission right now? At night they're dangerous and during the day they're irritated. Seems like too much trouble to me." Both Wendy and Natsu hissed at him in annoyance. Gray raised his eyebrow, "It's so weird to see a pissy Wendy. But it's kinda cute!" Wendy just snorted and turned her head away, crossing her arms. Lucy giggled, "Now that reminds me of a certain Exceed! Looks like Wendy has picked up Carla's traits huh?" Wendy just stuck her tongue out instead of apologizing.

Natsu was scowling, "I'm hungry." He grabbed Lucy's hand and dragged her to the bar barking orders at Mira for food. Erza had a murderous aura around her. "You're late and then you ignore me to get food? Are you prepared to die?" Natsu just barred his teeth at her. "I said I was hungry. Leave me alone." Lucy worriedly peered back and forth between them. Ignoring a ticked off Erza was your last mistake, but Natsu was in a sullen, ill-tempered mood right now too. Lucy didn't know which was the lesser of two evils. "Um... Erza maybe if you let him eat he won't be as grouchy?" Erza huffed, "The train leaves at 8:45. I wanted to go over the floor plan and course of action in case there's any trouble. So hurry up." Lucy smiled at Erza's form of understanding.

Mira placed the plates of food down in front of them, smiling when she saw their hands interlocked. Lucy frowned at Natsu as he began devouring his breakfast. "Natsu let go of my hand. I kind of need it to eat." He looked peeved but relented anyways. Interesting... That plus when he accepted her refusal last night. Lucy wondered if Natsu would do anything she told him to.. She smirked coyly while finishing her meal. Maybe this moody dragon week would be fun.

* * *

Natsu's mood had only gotten worse that morning. They were currently on the train, almost to their next stop. He had coughed up his breakfast a while ago, and was now groaning in Lucy's lap. She was trying to comfort him in any way, but his bad mood and dragon instincts weren't helping to calm him down. He looked miserable, and Lucy felt helpless. Usually her touch calmed him, but the dragon side must be really taking over.

During the ride, Lucy contemplated how she would get ride of Natsu for a bit so she could research in the library. Surely if she told him what she was up to he would object, and then really never let her out of his sight. So she needed to find an excuse... None seemed to come to mind. None that would work anyways. She huffed. Maybe she would just have to knock him out. Her eyes widened as she thought of an idea. Hmm... that could definitely work... Lucy's thoughts and plans were cut off as they finally reached their destination.

Lucy sprawled Natsu's arm across her shoulders and lugged him out of the train. Eventually he was able to stop leaning on her for strength, but his arm didn't move from her shoulders. Lucy couldn't say she particularly minded.

Erza turned to glare at them fiercely. "Now. I suppose we'll go to the store since _some _of us didn't bring dress clothes." Lucy whined, "Erzzaaa. You didn't tell me we had to bring any! We had no idea!" She shut up when a glare pierced her. Natsu barked, "Get over it already. Let's hurry up and go." Erza's glare didn't dial down, but she held her tongue as they headed toward the shopping area in the town. Within the hour, Lucy had found a simple black dress that cascaded down to her ankles. It was rather modest, but her breasts still hung out a bit because they were so big. Because of the body figure she had, the dress clung to her desirably. It wasn't too eye-catching though, which is what she had been going for. She didn't want to deal with men coming up to her all night. Perhaps they wouldn't with Natsu being so clingy lately.

Natsu had been fitted into a tux, and he looked rather dashing in it. Lucy felt her cheeks flush as she admired him. Nothing was more attractive than a man in a suit. Lucy reminded herself to get some pictures together, since they looked pretty snazzy. With their new bags in hand, the team made their way to the client's mansion. The fancy ball was actually just a large birthday party. Part of the mission was preparing for the party, doing decorations, set up and so on. After settling down and changing quickly into their dress clothes, the team set up their positions as the first guests arrived at noon. Gray was taking invitations at the door, Wendy was his assistant. Erza was in charge of the security, checking the guests for any weapons. Natsu and Lucy circled around the inside for anything suspicious, checking windows and doors so nobody could sneak in.

The client said he hadn't got any threats or anything. He was simply worried because a few teenagers in town had been playing with fire lately, and there have been a few cases of arson in the last two weeks. He was concerned for the safety of his guests and his home. After all the visitors had arrived, the team circled the perimeter, occasionally circling the ballroom as well. Kids probably wouldn't come for such a huge target, especially with mages as security. And if they did, Natsu could easily deal with the fire before it would do much damage.

Sure enough, the rebels never showed up, probably too scared. The party ended around four. The team took their reward and quickly boarded for home. The sun would set soon, and they didn't want to be in public when the dragon slayers became enraged again. On the train back, Natsu became more and more grumpy. Wendy also was getting very snide and rude, acting extremely childish which was so odd for the girl. By the time they got back to Magnolia, Erza was ready to kill someone, and Gray quickly escaped as soon as the train stopped moving. Wendy marched off, not saying goodbye.

Erza sighed and eyed Lucy as she pulled Natsu off the train. "You'll be okay with him tonight?" Lucy nodded and gave an encouraging smile to her. "Yes I'll be fine. I can keep him in line. And Erza? I know today was basically hell, and I'm sorry about that. Why don't you go home and relax in a hot bath? Eat some cake. Clean your swords. And let's just wait to taking another mission until this week is over." Erza nodded eagerly. "Yes that sounds delightful. I couldn't agree more. Good plan... See you Lucy. Take care of Natsu." With that Erza also sped off, wanting to forget about what an awful day it had been.

Natsu was standing on his own now. But he had a sour look on his face. Lucy watched as the sun kept lowering over the horizon. Maybe a half hour left of sunshine? "Get me home quick Luce. Before..." Lucy didn't need any further encouragement. They quickly made their way to her apartment, thankfully it wasn't far from the train station. She had just closed the door behind them as the sun rays barely streaked the horizon. In a few moments it would be completely dark.

Lucy hesitated, turning to look at Natsu's condition. But he wasn't there. She was about to panic when she remembered he would never leave her in his state. Then she heard the shower water start. She breathed a sigh of relief. She dragged their bag over to the dressers.

Lucy knelt down on the floor, and while unpacking their clothes she let her mind wander. She decided that tonight would be her last night of ignorance. Tomorrow she would put her plan in action and escape from Natsu for at least an hour or two. She just really needed time to figure out what the hell was going on.

* * *

I know it's an awkward place to stop, and I was going to just tack on the ending here, but I think a little more suspense is needed. Don't worry, I won't leave you waiting for long!

I'm not totally satisfied with this chapter, but I'll make up for it I promise. Leave me a review! Thanks for reading!


	19. Plan A: Sex Appeal

Absentmindedly, she separated the dirty and clean clothes, lost in thought. Natsu was in the shower right now, but she was a little worried. The sun had just gone down. What would he be like tonight? He wouldn't be violent since nobody was here to threaten him. It was just her... and he apparently owned her. Would she be able to keep him away this time, or would he be more forceful? She didn't know if he would listen to her again. Earlier he had seemed surprised that that tactic worked at all. And she didn't know how long her own resolve would last.. It's not like Natsu's attention and affection was a bad thing. Quite the opposite.

She gasped as warm sturdy arms encircled her, she hadn't noticed he was finished showering. She felt his heat against her back. "Lucy..." A shiver crawled up her spine at the soft loving way he breathed her name. She felt his nose pressing into the nape of her neck, she had to stop him before he bit her...

His hands trailed up and down her arms, leaving fire in its wake. His nose skimmed along her shoulder. Her eyes rolled back when she felt his scorching tongue slowly travel up her neck until it flickered around her ear. Her breath came out in pants and she leaned back into his touch. Why was she supposed to stop him again? Another sensual lick elicited a loud moan from her. This time he gently tugged on her earlobe with his sharp fangs. She had to stop this. "N-Natsu... stop..." He paused at her neck, and she scolded herself for stopping him. She didn't want him to stop... it felt so good..

His arms tightened, his body pressing closer. She heard him growl into her ear. She felt his wet, warm tongue sliding on her skin again, a bit more desperately. His hands starting grazing her stomach sensually. "Haaah... Natsu..." She wanted him so badly. But she couldn't. His horrified look from this morning popped into her head. Her eyes flew open and she pulled away from Natsu's grip. "Natsu _stop_."

She only half expected him to listen to her stern voice. But what she hadn't expected at all was Natsu tackling her to the ground. She was pinned underneath him, only a towel to cover him, staring up at his slit dragon eyes that were filled with desire. She felt every part of him lined up with her. She struggled against his hands that held her arms above her head. She saw no control in his gaze, only lust. He wasn't listening to her tonight. Before she could reprimand him his sweltering mouth was on hers. She gasped in surprise, only allowing him entrance to her open cavity. He took the opportunity, and Lucy found herself greedily sucking on his tongue before she realized she was doing it. How had her hands gone from being held captive to woven into his hair? When did she wrap her legs around his waist?

She moaned into his mouth as his hands unabashedly travelled her body, squeezing her curves in his capable hands. If she didn't stop this soon, she'd forget she was supposed to. She once again remembered Natsu's devastated face. She pulled away gasping, trying to protest. A small shriek of pleasure suddenly ripped from her mouth. She realized Natsu was not trying to kiss her anymore, but was stationed at her breasts. How the hell did her shirt come off? Her back involuntarily arched into his hot mouth as his tongue swiped over her sensitive pleasure spot. She groaned loudly. She had to stop this _now._

She pulled Natsu's face away from her breast. Natsu only reached for her face again, about to capture her lips once more. She put a finger to his lips, freezing him in his tracks. "Natsu. _Stop. Now. _No more. I said no. I don't want this." His brows knit together, trying to swallow her words of refusal. It's not like she wanted to refuse, but she knew she had to. She _did _want this- just later when he was in his right mind. She didn't want to see the guilt and shame in Natsu's face in the morning when he realized what he'd done. She wanted Natsu to be happy the first morning after, and she wanted him to remember and enjoy it like she would.

She pushed Natsu away from her, crawling out from under his legs. This time he obeyed. He had a frustrated glare on his face. She shook her head. He looked as if she had just taken away his favorite toy. She didn't mind being Natsu's toy.. She blushed at that thought. She quickly threw on another shirt, noticing it was huge on her. Must be one of Natsu's. She peeked at the pouting dragon slayer. He was still on the floor sulking with his arms crossed. She chuckled and walked over to the bed, pulling the covers back and climbing in. Natsu was staring at her now, watching her every movement. She smiled warmly at him and settled into the comfy bed, closing her eyes. She knew Natsu would join her shortly, and hopefully he wouldn't try anything else, because she didn't know if she'd be able to refuse again.

* * *

Lucy sighed in content in her warm cozy bed. She slit her eyes open to see Natsu's pink hair inches from her face. He was nuzzled into her neck, his arms wrapped securely around her body. She chuckled and stroked his soft locks. Of course he had curled up to her even after she rejected him. Silly dragon. After a few minutes, Lucy skillfully wiggled her way out of his grip. She hadn't gotten the chance for a shower last night, and she felt pretty nasty. She wasn't surprised to find her panties soaked through, not after the action of last night. She flushed at the memory of his hands on her, his mouth on her...

She sighed as the hot water ran over her body, soaking into her. The heat reminded her of Natsu, and soon her mind was filled with fantasies. She chuckled. Not one moment would pass without her thinking of him huh? She surrendered to the daydreams, blissfully imagining things similar to last night. After a few minutes she turned the scorching hot water to icy cold. She yelped at the temperature change, but it was necessary to get her mind out of the gutter. She rushed to clean herself, wanting out of the miserable cold.

She quickly patted herself dry, wrapping her sopping hair in the towel. She hesitated before opening the door. Would he be bothered by her nakedness? She wasn't sure. Lately they had been nude and not bothered by it, but would he jump to conclusions like he did yesterday? She looked around her bathroom, but they only thing to cover herself with was his tshirt she had worn to bed. That would probably be just as bad wouldn't it? She shrugged and threw it on, glad it covered past her bottom.

She tentatively inched the door open. Luckily he was still asleep on the bed. She sighed in relief and went to the dresser for more appropriate attire. She chided herself as she automatically reached for the red hot lacy panties. They reminded her of Natsu, which is why she had bought them in the first place. A lot of her naughty dreams featured these same panties. She shook her head clear as she pulled them on, slinging on the matching bra after discarding Natsu's shirt. She placed a black mini skirt out to wear and then she reached her dilemma. She really didn't have many clothes that covered her stomach.

She had come to terms with the scars that crisscrossed her midsection, all she really needed was Natsu telling her she was still beautiful. But that didn't mean she was going to parade around town and show them off. She had already worn all her long shirts since the incident, had she really ran out so quickly? She would need to go shopping for a new wardrobe. She huffed, throwing a load of laundry into the washing machine. She would just have to wait for her shirt.

Meanwhile she brushed out her wet hair. She didn't feel like putting on makeup just yet. A clean fresh face felt so much better than makeup caked on. She padded into the kitchen to make breakfast. While eggs and bacon were sizzling on the stove, she heard an agonized groan from the doorway. "Natsu?"

She turned to see that Natsu had his hands covering his face, but she could still see his eyes. They looked... the same- the same as last night. Slitted, dragon-like, uncontrollable, and extremely lustful. She took a step back. What was this? It was morning wasn't it? There indeed was sunshine streaming through her window. She whispered again, "N-Natsu...?"

His eyes closed and he shook his head. When he opened them, they were a bit more normal. He groaned and pushed himself off the doorway. He shuffled away from her a few steps, looking as if it took all his strength. "Natsu what's wrong?" He just growled at her. His eyes roaming up and down her body. She followed his gaze and gasped. She hadn't put on any other clothes... Her bright red skimpy lingerie was the only thing barely covering her body. She looked back up to see Natsu pulling at his hair, visibly shaking. He chuckled humorlessly, "Mavis. Do you even know what you do to me Luce? What are you thinking cooking in just _that_? Do you _want_ me to attack you?"

Lucy's heart raced. Mavis did she want him to. Just like last night. The scene that had plagued her dreams and her morning... Now that she was sure of Natsu's reciprocated feelings she wanted nothing more than to quench her uncontainable lust for him. She stood there stupidly, not responding. Natsu tore his gaze from her, forcing himself to leave. "I'm getting in the shower. Put some clothes on dammit." Lucy felt a shudder pass down her spine at his demanding voice. She wanted him to be ordering her to take her clothes off though...

She heard the bathroom door slam, pulling her out of her daydream. She turned back to the stove, not wanting the food to burn up. She checked on the washer, but it wasn't ready to switch. She groaned at her situation- she didn't have anything to cover her body! She grimaced at her only option. He would not be happy. But this could also work out in her favor if she played her cards right.

Natsu strolled out of the bathroom, a bit more in control of his dragon side. He hesitantly walked towards the kitchen. When he had seen Lucy in that sexy red lingerie... like it was just for him.. Mavis he wanted to rip them off her body and ravish her right then and there on the counter. His teeth ached to claim her. He could feel the dragon inside, clawing its way out of him, wanting nothing but Lucy. All of Lucy. He took a deep breath to clear his mind. He peeked around the kitchen doorway.

His eyes popped out of his head. Lucy was now swirling a bowl of something and pouring it onto a pan- pancakes he realized. She had put on more clothes like he asked... well one piece of clothing. One of his shirts. It hung on her loosely yet also snuggled her curves perfectly. He certainly didn't mind if her boobs stretched it out- she could keep it. Looked better on her anyways. The hem of the shirt ended right at her butt, he could still see a sliver of her red undies. Seeing her in his shirt somehow just made him more obsessed, more possessive. He watched as Lucy finished her task. She had pancake batter on her fingers, so naturally she stuck them inside her mouth. One at a time. He gazed as her tongue swirled around her fingers, catching the batter. She deliberately stuck one finger in her mouth, sucking it and slowly sliding it out of her mouth. Natsu felt his member twitch under the bath towel, imagining that it was him she was sucking clean. She continued her torture, sucking her fingers individually. Mavis, was she doing this on purpose?

He wrenched himself away from the door once again, and he paced back to her room, falling on the bed in defeat. That girl would be the death of him.

Lucy smiled coyly as she saw him retreat in the corner of her eye. Her plan was working. She would drive Natsu crazy until he needed to escape to the guild. And then, she would find some way to distract him and she could go research. She already had an idea for distraction too. She flipped the pancakes, feeling quite smug. Finally, her sex appeal was going to help her accomplish something for once!

* * *

Muahaha. I am so evil to you guys. I just had to make this part a separate chapter to build up suspense! Forgive me! (I know you will whether you want to or not.) If you remember in the Draconic Marriage part, it says no frickle frackle until after marriage. Yep you guessed it! This is only day 3- Natsu is gonna get cockblocked so many times! I can feel your frustration already! :) At least that is my plan, we'll see when I actually write out the next few chapters.

Tell me what you think! Will they cave in to their desires or...?


	20. Plan B: Jealousy

Here's an update! The next is already in progress. Leave me a review please! And check out my other stuff while you're at it! Thanks for reading!

I hope this next part isn't too confusing. It switches back and forth between Natsu and Lucy, but I divided it into little paragraphs to make it easier for you! It goes back to just Lucy POV soon.

By the way, I have no idea if Lucy's washer is anywhere near her kitchen. Let's pretend it is!

* * *

Lucy piled the food onto plates. She set them on the table and smirked. Now time for the show. "Natsu! Breakfast!" She walked over to the washer, thankful it was finally done. It was part of her plan after all. She shimmied her shirt up past her hips and leaned down into the washing machine's opening, pretending to reach for her clothes.

Natsu walked back into the kitchen and froze once again. His jaw literally fell open when he saw Lucy. Well part of Lucy. Her upper half had disappeared inside the washing machine, but her backside was high in the air. Her feet barely touched the ground as she reached into the machine. His shirt had ridden up and he had a clear shot of her flaming red panties. They barely covered anything, there wasn't much left to the imagination. His eyes traced her curves, gazing hungrily at her shapely legs and curvy ass. He licked his lips. He took a step forward. Suddenly she shimmied back out of the machine, her arms full of wet clothes. She slung them into the dryer and messed with the dials. Natsu shook his head, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

Lucy peeked over her shoulder to see Natsu standing in the doorway. His eyes were closed, he was breathing heavily and had his hands clenched into fists. She smirked in her victory. This would be a piece of cake! Guild here we come!

She started the dryer and sat down at the table, making sure that her shirt didn't hang down over her underwear. Exposure was essential for her plan to succeed.

Natsu slowly shuffled forward, also planting himself in the chair opposite hers. His teeth were gritted as he picked up his fork. "Luce. Don't you have some pants or something?" Lucy just smiled brightly, "Nah it's fine! The laundry will be done soon! I'll just wait for it. Besides you've seen it before! Shouldn't faze you." She had to look down to hide the mirth in her eyes. She bit the inside of her cheek to keep the smile off her face.

Natsu pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers as his eyes scrunched shut. He was having a hard time not looking through the glass table and staring at her undies. Why the hell was she sitting with her legs spread open? She was _so _doing this on purpose. Dammit! Does she not understand that he might freaking attack her? He took a deep breath. Slowly and mechanically, he lifted food to his mouth. Of course it was delicious- Lucy had cooked it after all. His eyes once again peered at her tight underwear. He could see the outlines of her womanhood underneath. In fact, it looked a bit...damp... Shit.

Lucy braced herself. This would be the hardest part of her plan. Seeing Natsu look at her like that... with pure lust and desire... Mavis it turned her on so much. She tried to focus on her food instead of his eyes. She willed herself to not think of him at all. She wanted to squirm and press her legs together, to have some type of pressure to ease the ache that had began to develop in her core. She hoped she didn't take the teasing too far, he really could attack her and she was in no state to stop him. She needed to be more careful.

Lucy clamped her legs closed, standing up abruptly. She walked over to the fridge, pulling out juice. "I forgot our drinks! Orange juice okay?" Natsu only grunted his consent. Lucy calmed her furiously beating heart as best she could. But she couldn't help it, Natsu's gaze was enough to make her wet. She didn't even need his touch. She struggled with her own resolve, wondering how long her strength would last before she caved in to her desires. But Lucy steeled herself, she _had_ to figure out about the whole dragon mating thing, and then she could get back to her... other activities..

As they finished their meal in silence, the dryer dinged. They took their plates to the sink and Lucy walked to the dryer. Natsu was washing the dishes as she pulled the clothes out in a basket. She pulled Natsu's shirt over her head.

"Hey Luce-" Natsu snapped his mouth shut when he looked over his shoulder to see Lucy in just her glorious lingerie again. She hummed, not noticing his stare, "Hmmm?" He watched as she grabbed one of her own shirts and pulled it over her head. He gulped, unable to tear his eyes away from her. He felt his inner dragon, spurring him on. Why not take her now? She was asking for it... teasing him like this..

Lucy looked at him. Hopefully that was the last straw, he would need to get out now. "What is it Natsu?" Natsu just shook his head at her and turned back to the dishes. Lucy frowned. So she needed to push him more? She humphed and tried to think of another thing to do. Eventually she decided to just go with what her body demanded. Touch him.

Lucy quietly padded over to Natsu, although he could probably still hear her silent footsteps with his ears. She looped her arms around his waist, snuggling her face into his broad muscular back. She didn't abstain from also pressing her large breasts against his sculpted back. Oh how long she had wanted to do this. She forced her hands to stay still, clutched neatly on his abdomen. Now was not the time to go exploring. She smiled when Natsu stuttered, "L-L-Luce?!" Pouting, she released her hold on him. She couldn't push him _too _far. "Thanks for doing the dishes!" She bounced away from him, almost running back to her room.

Natsu missed her warmth as soon as she drew away. How stupid. He wasn't supposed to be touching her, and he was doing a pretty swell job. So why the hell did she keep persistently trying to make him break what was left of his restraint? That damn tease! He needed to get out of here before he raped her!

She pulled on her skirt and some high knee socks. She quickly plumped up her lashes and tied her hair in a ribbon. She was sure he'd want out now. "Hey Natsu!" He stomped into the room and snapped at her, "What?" Lucy smiled, she had him all bothered just like she wanted. "Do you wanna go to the guild today?" Natsu answered instantly, "Yes. Right now. Let's go." Lucy beamed. Yes! Plan Use Sex Appeal to Drive Natsu Crazy worked! She mentally applauded and patted herself on the back. "Okay!" Finishing getting ready, the two left for the guild.

* * *

Upon entering the guild, everyone went on about what they were doing. Word had obviously gotten around that the dragon slayers were going awol, so a few gave questioning stares at Natsu, wondering if he would snap. Lucy smiled. That's exactly what she wanted. Time to start part two of her plan! Plan B- Jealousy! She grinned, it wouldn't take much to push Natsu over the edge since he was being so protective. She knew who would keep him wrapped up in a fight for a while too. Which is why she headed directly towards Gray. Natsu of course didn't think anything of it and followed her.

Lucy also took her time to spot Levy and find a clear path that would lead to the library. If her plan was going to work, she needed to think this out carefully. Now they were a few feet from Gray. In her head, she apologized to Juvia.

"KYA!" Lucy deliberately snagged her toe on the bench, failing on top of Gray. After positioning her body at the right angle, she just let gravity do all the work. Her breasts smashed into Gray's face- perfect! She still felt uncomfortable at the contact, this was Gray after all, so she let herself naturally react. The blush rose to her cheeks and she squealed, pretending to be struggling on getting up. She felt strong arms around her shoulders lift her from Gray's shocked face. She was gently placed on her feet and she looked up to see Natsu. His eyes were slit pupils and fire sprouted all around him. He set his sights on Gray, not waiting for any explanation or excuse as he attacked him. Nobody touches Lucy without Natsu having a say in it- or rather a fist.

Lucy grinned and pretend to run for cover- towards Levy of course. Once out of ear shot of the dragon slayer, and making sure nobody was paying attention to her, Lucy whispered into her best friend's ear, "Hey Levy come with me. There's a book I want to ask about in the library and I need your help." Levy smiled up at her friend and got up to follow her. Lucy did not fail to notice a weird mark on Levy's neck that was mostly covered by the long turtle neck she wore. That was odd, Levy never wore turtle necks. Lucy's mind began to churn in thought.

Thankfully, the girls escaped to the library without attracting any attention or being dragged into the now very large fight themselves. Levy asked cheerfully, "So what book Lu-chan! I know all the books in here!" Lucy smiled coyly. Yes Levy did know all these books. She remembered Wendy's advice on the Ancient section. Lucy decided not to play dumb with Levy, especially since it looked like the tiny mage was already playing around with another dragon... She made a mental note to make Levy spill all about it later.

Lucy whipped around and roughly pulled down the collar of Levy's shirt. Levy shrieked and pulled away. But Lucy had already seen what she needed to. That was definitely a bite mark on her neck. "Ku-ku-ku. Levy-chan! And here I thought you were just dating! Something more serious is going on right? Tell me!" Levy gulped and avoided Lucy's gaze. Lucy persisted, "Levy-chan! I don't have much time away from Natsu and I _need_ to know what's going on! You know everything already! Help me!"

Levy sighed. "Natsu won't tell you?" Lucy shook her head. "Every time I ask... he just avoids it. I've been piecing a few things together but I don't have all the info. It's driving me insane. I don't know how much longer..." Lucy trailed off. Levy sighed again and led Lucy to the Ancient section, pulling down a thick and old book. They sat at a small table. She opened the book to a certain page and shoved it towards Lucy. "It's better if you just read for yourself. I wouldn't be able to explain it right."

* * *

Oh boy! How will Lucy react to the Draconic Marriage? Here's a refresher:

1) Mix scents with some touchy time!

2) Make your mark. Chow time.

3) No talking, no seeing and no touchy! It's 'me' time.

4) GET HITCHED

5) Frickle Frackle! AKA make babies

And whoa! Levy is already marked?! I would be surprised but I wrote it. Hehe! Tell me your thoughts my lovely readers!


	21. Power of Love

Sorry for not updating in a while! Feel free to check out my other stories- and there are even more stories in the works as well! You'll have to wait longer for those though...

Ignore it if it doesn't agree with the manga perfectly! Leave me a review! Let me know what you think about this development. :)

* * *

(Lucy discovers the Draconic Marriage Ceremony)

"Natsu! THAT BAKA! What does he think he's doing?! He started to freaking marry me!" Lucy was shouting and pacing back and forth. She wasn't surprised at the severity and intimacy of it- obviously it would be something like this to have Natsu avoid it all the time. She wasn't even surprised at the depth of love he must have had for her all this time, she had realized his full feelings over the past few nights. Of course she was elated by the information, but at the same time she was furious. What bothered her is that he kept it a secret all this time. And then secretly did this intimate, unreversable ceremony without her consent. She had no freaking idea! Lucy smacked her forehead. "That _idiot!_ 'It's not a big deal Lucy' YES IT FREAKING IS!"

"Ah, Lu-chan? I mean I thought you would be happier..." Levy squirmed uncomfortably. Lucy had been pacing and yelling before she even finished reading the passage. Once she had all the info, she only got angrier. Lucy was furious, while Levy had expected her to be squealing like a lovestruck girl. Then again, Levy wasn't too surprised. Natsu started the ceremony secretly without telling her, of course she'd be furious.

"I'M GOING TO KILL HIM." Lucy didn't notice the golden light surrounding her as she paced back and forth. Her emotions were a little hay-wired at the moment. "I'm going to kill him. And then revive him and marry him properly. But first I'm going to kill him!"

"L-Lu-chan! You need to calm down!" Levy stared in horror at the magical power building up in Lucy. It felt like she was about to explode and destroy everything. When did she get so powerful? "Lu-chan? Uh, is that a new magic move you learned?"

Lucy stopped in her tracks, realizing the golden glow was seeping from her again. It vanished once her emotions scattered. "Ugh. Levy-chan I have no idea what this magical power is. I've been meaning to ask you to research..." Levy gapped at her, this was new? "Well then tell me about it. We can research it. Let's forget about Natsu for now." Lucy nodded, she could deal with that idiot later. Everything would easily pan out with him eventually, but this weird magic could be a more pressing issue. She described the golden light from when she was tortured, to when she was jealous and just now. "I have no idea what it is. Whenever my emotions are too strong, this weird power just flows out of me. Any idea what it is?"

Levy shook her head. "I've never heard of it either, Lu-chan. That's very weird. A magic that you haven't trained for or learned, and it's controlled by your emotions randomly? And you're sure it's not any kind of celestial magic?" Lucy puckered her lips. "Not that I know of. I guess I could ask Crux or Capricorn. But if it were I would have trained for it right? Maybe it's some new type of move that I'm unconsciously doing..." The girls pondered over the situation. Levy spoke, "Well, there is one thing I could think of, but I don't know if that's it... It's so ancient and rare.. Just impossible." Before Lucy could question, they were interrupted.

"Lucy." Levy and Lucy both gasped and jumped in surprise- they hadn't noticed their visitor. "M-Master! How long have you...?" Lucy stammered. "I've been listening this whole time- yes even about Natsu. Nevermind that. I know what the power is." Lucy stared down at the small old guild master. "Then what is it?!" Master Markarov just smiled kindly at her. "If I recall correctly, you had your own idea of what the one true magic is right? You concluded from what your mother told you that the one true magic is love." Levy gasped and Lucy's brows furrowed but she nodded hesitantly.

Master laughed loudly at her confusion. "My child! You're using the one true magic! You don't even realize it!" Lucy gasped, "W-what?!" Master chuckled again. "It is an odd magic. I've done much research over it, and unsurprisingly to me, celestial wizards are the only mages that can actually use the magic." Lucy gapped again, but Markarov continued. "You see, anyone can discover the magic of love. Even non-mages and non-humans. It is the one true magic, after all. But only a few can morph it into a physical force. Celestial wizards are very in touch with the spirit world. The power and spirit of the very earth and air can be used by you, if you are strong enough. With a celestial mage's spiritual connection, it is possible to mold love into a magical force. In my research, I found that love is the one true magic, and celestial mages were the very first magic users! Love has been around since the beginning, and that is when celestial mages were born by welding it. Lucy, my child, you are the strongest celestial mage I have had the pleasure of meeting. You hold all the zodiac keys and many more, you can summon multiple spirits, you've even summoned the spirit king himself, and you have discovered and used celestial fighting methods that have been long forgotten over the years. Nobody ever realized that celestial magic could be used in battle without spirits. Celestial magic has always been viewed as weak and non-combative, but when I met you I knew that wasn't true." Lucy had tears in her eyes at hearing such praise from her master. She had always felt like the weakest, but hearing her accomplishments she knew herself that she wasn't weak. Not anymore anyways.

"And now, I see you've grown even more powerful! The one true magic! Only celestial wizards can weld it, and even then very few have been powerful enough to do so! Lucy with this I can say without a doubt you are the most powerful celestial mage in history." Lucy rolled her eyes at this. "I admit I'm not totally weak, but the most powerful in history? Yeah right Gramps." Master just chuckled knowingly. "Even if you refuse to believe it, it's true child!"

Levy bounced up and down. "Oh my Mavis! I've read about this before Lu-chan! That's what I suspected, but I didn't think that would be it! It hasn't been used for hundreds of years!" Lucy shook her head, this new information was overwhelming. The power of love?

"You discovered the power when Natsu was killed in front of you, correct?" Lucy flinched at the memory. She nodded. "And again you were not in control of it when you were jealous, correct?" Lucy's cheeks burned as she nodded again. "And just now, when you found out about the Draconic Marriage which Natsu has apparently started in secret, the power seeped out unnoticed, correct?" Lucy was so embarrassed she wanted to die in a hole. "Y-yes Master."

Markarov cackled. "It's love, child! Each time you had overwhelming emotion towards Natsu whom you love. You've become powerful enough to mold love into magic, unknowingly. Now you must train your magic to not be controlled by your emotions. Here, let's try something. Close your eyes and clear your mind." Lucy frowned, this was like her training with Capricorn. She sat on the floor indian style and obeyed. "Good, child. Now focus on Natsu. Think of him over the past few years, all your journeys and trials, all your laughs and tears. Let your heart take over." Images flashed through Lucy's mind: Natsu's comforting hand reached out to her, his strong figure standing in front of her, his warm arms carrying her, the endless depths of his eyes, his childish toothy smile, his stupid pink hair, his broken lifeless body, his tanned skin pulling tightly over his muscles, his pleasant deep laugh, his angry tears over her future death, the awkward way he would rub the back of his head when he was nervous, Igneel's precious scarf, his motion sickness... everything...

Markarov and Levy watched Lucy as she concentrated. Her face was stretched into a wide smile. Instantly, golden light enveloped her, so bright they had to shield their eyes. The library was filled with the heavenly light, the walls and floor slightly trembling with power. "Oh...my.. Mavis..." Levy breathed. Markarov softly spoke, "That's exactly it, my child. Keep concentrating, but open your eyes to your power."

Lucy did as he said, Natsu still flashing through her mind as she cracked open her eyelids. The golden light encompassed her, engulfing her in the sweetest warmth she had ever felt- it felt just like Natsu's arms. She felt light, as if she weighed nothing. She felt like she could float up to the stars if she wanted to. The light was so beautiful. She could see the golden light seeping into every corner, darkness couldn't hide from this light. It was warm and happy, but also full of power. She could feel the tremble of the earth, just like that time before the knife silenced her heart. She flinched again at the trauma that plagued her mind. The light vanished once again as she focused on the pain instead of Natsu himself.

Lucy panted on the ground. She didn't bother summoning the magic again, she was exhausted. Master chuckled, "Yes I imagine it takes a lot of magical power. You'll have plenty of time to train with it later now that you realize what it is. But now... I believe congratulations and celebrations are in order!" Lucy raised an eyebrow. Congrats for becoming stronger? Master laughed deeply, "Well you're basically engaged to that idiot brat! We should celebrate!" Lucy's eyes bulged out at him. "No! Master not yet! I still have to talk things over with Natsu... Give us more time to sort things out!"

Master Markarov gave a little pouty face. "Oh I suppose. I hope I don't let it slip to Mira..." Lucy pleaded, "No! Gramps what do you want! Anything!" Master beamed, "Let me walk you down the aisle then!" Lucy froze, shocked by his request. "O-of course Gramps! I couldn't think of anyone I'd rather give me away." Master grinned up at her, tears in his eyes. Lucy reached down and engulfed the small old man in a tight hug. Fairy Tail was her family, and Master was like their father in every way.

Lucy's eye twitched. Well a _father_ wouldn't be patting her ass right now. "_Master!_" She exclaimed as she pushed him away. The old pervert. Master just chuckled unashamed. "It's a shame you'll be a married woman." Lucy shook her head. "Old man, are you trying to get killed by Natsu? I'm sure he's looking for me by now. If he saw..." Master laughed, "I may be old, but I can still flatten that brat! Mating season or not!" Lucy rolled her eyes. Fairy Tail never changes.


	22. Idiot!

Okay guys! I'm so so sorry for not updating anything in a while. Writer's block sucks... But I have lots of awesome stories in the making that will soon be published I promise. Your reviews have been making me laugh- such impatience! Well let's get on with it then! Please also check out my other stuff! Enjoy! Hopefully you get a chuckle out of their childish banters. I couldn't stop smiling while I wrote!

* * *

Master left the library but paused at the doorway. "Lucy, I'd prefer if you didn't scold Natsu here in the guild. We have enough damage as it is."

Lucy rolled her eyes and waved Master off. She wouldn't punish him _too_ much. Maybe. Hoping she still had a few more Natsu-free moments of peace, she turned to Levy and raised on eyebrow. "Already marked Levy-chan? Spill."

Levy sighed. "Yes.. I mean we've already been dating for a while! An-and... Well I know I want to stay by his side... and he feels the same so.." Lucy squealed and tackled her friend in a big hug. "I'm happy for you Levy-chan. Who knew that we'd both fall for some idiot dragon slayers eh?"

Levy giggled but then the smile faded off her face. She shifted uncomfortably. "Actually Lu-chan. I need to tell you something that will help you out.." Lucy just raised an eyebrow and waited. "Well, Gajeel claimed and marked me before mating season even started. He hasn't gone totally crazy like Natsu. Once they have a mate they don't react to the mating season as strongly. You read it in there right? Natsu is more aggressive because he hasn't marked you. If he bit you, he would calm down a lot and be more sane, more in control. The problem with that is, as I'm sure you've figured out by now, the dragons are super horny because they're bodies are telling them to mate. The act of him biting you might push him over the edge..."

Lucy nodded in agreement. "Yes I'd already thought about that. The past few times when he's been really close to biting me were rather... steamy moments. But you think if he bit me he wouldn't be as bad?" Levy nodded. Lucy sighed. "Problem with that is he keeps refusing to bite me. Now I know what it entails, I kinda see why he's been refraining. But doesn't he know I don't mind belonging to him forever?"

Levy beamed. "He must not know that. Why don't you go tell him?"

Lucy nodded. Then she frowned. "But first I'm going to kill him. That idiot!"

* * *

Lucy and Levy stepped back into the main hall. Levy quickly excused herself to go find her own dragon slayer. Lucy was surprised Natsu had never came to find her. Was he still caught up in a fight?

Lucy gasped when she saw Natsu sprawled out on the floor, completely knocked out. Gray was next to him at a table, looking pretty beat up. Wendy was healing all the bruises and bloody cuts on him; he looked much worse than Natsu. Good thing Juvia wasn't here today- she'd be flipping out.

Gray glared at her. "Gee _thanks_ Lucy. Your loverboy almost _killed_ me!" Lucy chuckled.

"My bad. Clumsy me. What happened to him?" She knelt down to inspect him. He seemed mostly fine except for being out cold. She ran her fingers through his hair.

"Well he was going fucking _crazy_. Gajeel was annoyed with the racket so he took a cheap shot to the back of Natsu's head to knock his lights out while he was pounding me into the floor for no reason. I'm actually pretty thankful. As much as I hate to admit it, I can't hold my own against flame brain when he's in this state." Lucy nodded in understanding. She pulled Natsu up onto the bench and laid his head in her lap.

"You silly dragon." She sighed, caressing his face. This idiot would surely be the death of her.

Once Wendy was finished she and Gray sat across from Lucy and Erza joined a moment later. Looks like the whole gang was back together- minus the exceeds.

"So Lucy, how have you been faring with Natsu? If he takes advantage of you, say the word. I need a new practice dummy anyways." Erza was completely serious in suggesting using Natsu as target practice for her swords.

"Er no! He's been behaving! Mostly because I order him to. It's been pretty fun pushing his buttons actually..."

Gray guffawed, "Who knew you were such a tease? Playing hard to get, are ya?"

Lucy winked, "Of course."

Wendy was uncharacteristically glaring. "Lucy get a hold of your mate. No other dragon slayer is going crazy and beating up random people. He's making more work for _me._"

Lucy gapped at the not-so-sweet-anymore girl. It _was_ technically her fault, but she never thought someone would call her out for it. Especially not the adorable girl that pleaded to do anything to help people. "Uh. Yeah. Okay... sorry..."

Gray let out a low whistle. "So... mates huh? It's official?"

Lucy's face burned red. She was so focused on her and Natsu she didn't really think about what people would actually think about the development.

Erza nodded. "I am not surprised. Although I had no idea dragon slayers had such a mating season. Of course it would be his own nature that finally forced him to reveal his feelings. I admit I thought you two would have been in a relationship years ago."

Gray added, "I had a bet with Cana that you guys have actually been secretly dating for a while. So? Am I right?"

"Uhm. No... Technically speaking, we still aren't dating..." The table gawked at her.

"Hmph. Not that it matters. Official or not, you're stuck with him. He claimed you months ago, so in other words it's like you're engaged already." Wendy explained.

"I-I... I suppose..." Lucy admitted.

"Damn. Can't that count? I don't wanna lose my money to that drunkard..."

"Shut up! Do you know what this means!?" Erza shouted excitedly. Lucy was frightened, Erza had that fascinated gleam in her eyes.

"Uh... what, Erza?" Lucy asked unwillingly.

"WE MUST PLAN. MIRA! LEVY! EMERGENCY MEETING NOW!"

Emergency meeting...? Lucy did not like the sound of that. Well shit. What was Erza planning now? Probably a celebration or engagement party, who knows.

"Lucy! Leave everything to me! Go ahead and take Natsu home. We'll make it a surprise!" Erza shouted, now running away from her with that scary gleam still in her eyes. Lucy didn't even want to know what she was planning, so she let it be.

"Sure..." Lucy shrugged and pulled Natsu's arm over her shoulders so she could heave him home.

* * *

Lucy was scribbling at her desk when she heard a groan behind her.

"Oh are you finally awake, sleepyhead? You've been out for a long time. You feeling okay?"

"Mavis. My head hurts. What happened?"

"Gajeel knocked you out is what I heard."

"Damn metal bastard. I'll have to repay him."

"Natsu." Lucy paused. She didn't want to tease him anymore. She wanted the truth from his own mouth.

"What's up Luce?"

"Tell me what's going on. Now."

"W-what do you mean?"

Lucy grinded her teeth. She was sick of him dodging questions, telling her as little as possible. So she wasn't going to beat around the bush anymore. She got up from her chair and sat on the bed across from him. She folded her arms across her chest and glared at him. But her anger dissolved the moment she spoke.

"Natsu. Please just tell me everything..." She let her desperation and exasperation into her voice. Why can't he just trust her with the truth? Trust her with his feelings- with his heart? She felt almost betrayed in a way. She had to take such low means to find out what was going on, why did he still refuse to tell her everything? They had the deepest bond of trust, they told each other everything, why would he keep this from her? This most important thing, he held back from her.

"L-Luce... I can't do that..."

Lucy looked down at her hands, fiddling her fingers. She willed the tears in her eyes to disappear.

"Luce don't cry. Please... Yell at me or hit me but please don't cry like that..." Natsu shifted on the bed and tipped her chin up, his other hand wiping her tears off her cheek.

"I-I... just feel like you don't... trust me."

"_What?_ Why in the world would you think that? I trust you more than anyone Luce. You know that."

"Then why don't you believe in me?"

"What are you talking about?! Of course I believe in you! You can do anything Lucy! You're amazing!"

"Then why don't you trust me with your heart? Why don't you believe that I will love you?"

Natsu gapped at her in shock.

"I'm sick of this Natsu! I'm sick of dancing around my feelings. I'm sick of pretending I don't care for you as much as I do. I'm sick of teasing you. I'm sick of you not telling me everything."

"Lucy... you really feel the same way then?"

"Of course I do you _idiot._ I always have. I love you."

Natsu smiled widely at her and then crushed her into his chest tightly. She wrapped her arms around his back, snuggling into his warm chest. She sighed happily when he kissed the top of her head.

"I love you Lucy."

"I know dummy."

"Well I wanted to say it weirdo."

"You're an idiot."

"Yeah but I'm _your_ idiot."

"Hmm... that's right.." Lucy pulled back to wink at him. He gave her a confused look. She grinned and grabbed his face, pulling his lips down to hers like she's craved for so long. His lips were as soft and warm as she had dreamed they would be. She was surprised when he groaned and pushed her away.

Natsu was panting, looking at her with dangerously slit eyes. Oh.

"Lucy... what are you doing? It's still mating season idiot. I don't have much control. Don't do that."

Lucy narrowed her eyes at him. He _still_ hadn't told her anything! Even though she already knew.

"Natsu just bite me already."

"W- _What?!"_

"I'm not stupid. I'm rather resourceful. Draconic Marriage Ceremony huh?"

"H-how... But I didn't tell you yet! How did you..."

"I told you I'm resourceful. Read all about it. And I'm pretty pissed by the way."

"Uh... you.. what?"

"You IDIOT! 'Not a big deal'?! An eternally binding sacred marriage ritual is _no big deal?! _You are such a moron! And that was _months_ ago! What is wrong with you! Just tell me instead of doing it in secret you baka! Do you have any idea how confused and hopeless I have felt all these months!? It has been torture! You idiot! Idiot! _Idiot! IDIOT!" _Lucy was pounding her fists on Natsu's chest during her little rant. He suddenly grabbed her wrists and forced her down on the bed, rolling over her.

"It's sexy when you're mad. Have I ever told you that? You get all red in the face. Your eyes are so determined and fiery.. Your lips are pouty and your chest is heaving... I can never take you seriously. It's just so damn sexy. I can't stand it."

Lucy stared at him in surprise. Is that why he always blew her off when she yelled at him? Little pervert.

"You're such a pervert Natsu."

"Only for you Luce."

And then his lips were on her again. They were searing hot and desperate. And Mavis did she love it. But she wanted more.

She confidently slid her tongue along his lower lip and he willingly obliged her request. There tongues fought, and surprisingly Lucy won. His hands trailed down her body and he squeezed the back of her thighs sensually. Clearly feeling dominant now, Lucy also took the incentive to roll him over. She straddled him, feeling powerful and in control. So she was very surprised that when her hands were tracing the muscles of his torso, Natsu broke from their lip lock and pushed her away.

"We need to stop for my sanity. I won't last much longer."

"You're holding back aren't you?" No wonder she was so easily taking control. He was trying to restrain himself!

"Luce as much as I love this, we gotta stop. I'm going crazy."

"Then why not go ahead and do what your instincts are telling you to do? It's okay. Bite me Natsu..."

"I... Okay..."

Natsu lifted himself to a sitting position, Lucy still straddled in his lap. He leaned forward and sniffed her neck. Then his tongue reached out to taste the skin there. Lucy unabashedly moaned, tilting her head back for him. She laced her fingers in his hair, drawing him even closer. She sighed at his little kisses and nibbles and licks.

She flinched when he finally dug his pointy teeth into her skin. But the pain then disappeared and she gasped loudly. She felt... fire?

It was hot. It was burning. Searing heat scorched along her skin and through her veins. But it wasn't... actually painful at all. It was warm and pleasant, like sitting in front of a window on a Sunday afternoon with the sun's heat lulling you to sleep. She opened her eyes and saw that her and Natsu were enveloped in flames, but her skin wasn't burning. Was this how Natsu always felt in his flames? Incredibly warm, but not uncomfortable or painful at all. She smiled and held Natsu even closer.

He unhinged his jaw from her throat, licking and kissing the open wound. Lucy was glad that it didn't hurt at all. He pulled away and looked into her eyes.

"Now you're mine Luce. I've marked you as mine forever."

"That's all I've ever wanted..." Lucy whispered against his lips before molding her own against his again. She kissed him senseless until he pulled away again.

"Okay..." He panted. "So.. I might not have.. the urge to bite you anymore... But we still...gotta stop.."

Lucy nodded, catching her own breath. She slid off his lap and contented herself with simply sitting next to him. She smiled when he took her hand and interlocked their fingers.

"Hey why do we have to wait until after the ceremony? What's the big deal?" She didn't want to wait. Her whole body was screaming to continue. It would be so easy to throw caution to the wind and just let him do as he pleased.

"I actually dunno. Probably some respected dragon tradition thing. But that being said we need to stop. Who knows if something bad happens if we don't follow the rules.."

Lucy nodded in agreement. She'd rather not take that risk, not after all they've been through to finally get to this point. She could control her urges.

"Alright then. Dumb dragon rules won't let me have my fun." Natsu snorted and nuzzled her neck.

"Hey we had fun before all this remember?"

"Meh. Not as much fun."

"What? You sayin I'm not good company or something? Weirdo!"

"Idiot! You just make messes and pick fights!"

"Nu-uh! I'm fun too!"

"Playing with fire isn't fun for me baka!"

"Oh! That reminds me. I forgot to tell you. Dunno if this book you read said anything about it. But watch this!"

Lucy was curious. More info her book hadn't said?

She screamed when she saw her hand that Natsu was holding was now on fire. She snatched it away from him immediately.

"What the hell you idiot!"

"I don't think you get it Luce. Did that hurt?"

"Huh? Uh.. no I guess it didn't." Lucy inspected her hand, free of burns or redness at all.

"A mate isn't affected by the dragon's element. My fire won't hurt you."

"...What?"

"If I lit you on fire you'd be fine. Wanna try it out?" He smirked and flipped over, trapping her in his arms.

"HELL NO."

"Awe Lucccyyy. It'll be fun!"

"Get off me you pyromaniac! What kind of freak wants to light their mate on fire?!"

"_Your_ mate. You're stuck with me Luce!"

"Ugh. Idiot!"

Natsu snorted and relented, content with simply snuggling on the warm bed. They both quickly fell asleep, happy smiles on their faces.


	23. A Plead for Help

Natsu strolled into the guild, wondering how to ask his nakama for help on a certain matter. He wasn't sure how to approach said matter. However, he didn't need to worry. As soon as he stepped over the threshold, Erza grabbed his scarf and dragged him to a table in the middle of the guild. She slammed him down and he found himself surrounded. Erza, Levy, MiraJane, Lisanna, Cana, Wendy and Juvia were all strangely smiling at him. They were sweet smiles that were somehow also threatening, sending a shiver down his spine.

"Uh... What's going on?" Natsu was dumbfounded. He wanted help, but these girls looked like they were about to devour him.

"NAATTSUUUUU!" A blue ball of fur suddenly launched into Natsu's face.

"Eh? Happy! You're finally back!" Natsu hugged the small cat to his chest tightly.

"Natsu, everyone told me you're all lovey dovey with Lucy now! I don't really get it though. Weren't you before I left? What's the difference?"

Natsu chuckled. "No difference! Don't listen to these crazy weirdoes."

Happy smirked and hid his smile behind a paw, "You liiiiiiiikee her!"

"You got that right buddy!"

Suddenly there was a sword at his throat. Huh.

"Natsu. Did you forget about us? This is an interrogation."

"Eh? What the hell is an interrogation?"

Erza answered, "It's questioning, Natsu. How dare you not tell me that you and Lucy are engaged?"

Natsu spluttered, "W-w-w-w-what..."

The girls burst at once. Erza was sobbing quietly, with an approving smile on her face as she smashed Natsu against her armored chest, probably giving him brain damage. Levy was jumping up and down in glee. MiraJane and Lisanna were squealing about babies. Cana was shouting lewd suggestions, and Wendy simply smiled as Juvia was chanting 'no more love rival'. Natsu was starting to consider crawling under the table and making a quick getaway. He could ask advice from someone else, but first he should probably clear up the misunderstanding.

Trying to calm his red face, Natsu crossed his arms and frowned. "We aren't engaged." Yet, he added silently. Funny how they brought up the thing he wanted to discuss.

The girls stared at him. Wendy rolled her eyes, "They know about the ceremony. I told them the whole claiming business is similar to being engaged."

Natsu flushed again. "No it isn't! Well it sort of is- but it's not really!"

The girls ignored his objection. Continuing with their chatter, Natsu heard things like 'I want to be maid of honor' and 'Will the wedding be held at the guild?' and 'What colors should we use- pink and red?'

Happy looked up at him. "Engaged? Doesn't that mean married?! Like Alzack and Bisca?! Are you going to leave me to make kittens with Lucy?!" Lisanna and Mira almost fainted at the thought of babies.

Natsu blushed, that was the last straw. He slammed his hands down on the table. "Would you all _shut up?_ Stop assuming things! Now if you'd listen to me, I'm _trying_ to ask for help about this matter." The girls stared blankly at him.

Lisanna frowned. "What do you need help for Natsu? Sounds like everything is going well!"

Natsu glared at the ground, blood rushing to his face. This would be humiliating, but it was for Lucy. His Luce.

"I- I need... er... advice I guess."

Cana cackled. "What- don't know how to pleasure a woman huh?! Worried about the honeymoon? Well you've come to the right place kid! Let big sis Cana give you some pointers-"

"Shut up nasty hag! That's not what I'm talking about!"

"Haaahh? What'd you just call me little asshat?"

Erza stepped in between them easily. "Enough. Natsu what do you need advice with?"

Levy clapped happily, "Yeah if it's about wedding stuff don't even worry about it! You won't have to lift a finger!"

"You idiots! I need to _ask_ Lucy to marry me before there's even planning for some big wedding! _That's_ what I need help with!"

The girls all gasped while Natsu tried to hide his red face in his scarf. But if he wanted to do this right, he would need a lot of help. So he gather his courage and stood up on the table.

"YO! EVERYONE LISTEN UP!" The guild went silent. Natsu continued. "I'm going to need everyone's help. But you all gotta keep it a secret alright?" He met the confused stares of his nakama and decided to explain properly. "I'M GOING TO ASK LUCY TO MARRY ME."

The guild immediately went up in roars and cheers of celebration, most people shouting 'Finally!' or 'I knew it!' or 'About time idiot!'. This time Mira and Lisanna really did faint. Once the shouts died down and they had all recovered, Natsu continued.

"So... I need help. A lot of help. I have an idea but I'll need some more suggestions and lots of volunteers."

Erza frowned. "Volunteers? Asking someone to marry you only takes two people. I don't understand Natsu."

Natsu chuckled. "Naw. I'm not doing the usual romantic crap. That's not me. I'm doing something fun!"

Gray rolled his eyes. "Fun? What are you gonna burn down her apartment and force her to live with you? She just wakes up one day with a ring on her finger?"

Natsu stared at him. "Wow ice block... Those are really good ideas... Why didn't I ever think of that before?"

The guild groaned in unison. Lisanna chided him, "Natsu! You have to actually ask her idiot! And you can _not_ burn down Lucy's apartment! She'll kill you!"

Natsu shrugged. "Yeah probably. But anyways that's not what I have in mind. I was thinking about... a game."

Levy clapped, "That sounds perfect! It's different and fun! Lu-chan will love it! What kind of game?"

Natsu smirked. "Well... You're pretty good with riddles, right Levy?"

* * *

Lucy sighed happily and stretched in her bed, groaning loudly as her bones popped in several places. She blinked open her eyes while her hands reached out... to find... nothing?

Lucy sat up. She was the only one in her bed. It was rather cold. "Natsu?" She frowned when she received no answer. Perhaps he had gone to the guild without her. The jerk. She pouted and got up to get ready.

She showered and dressed, eating a quick breakfast and even jotting some ideas down in her writing. All the while she kept glancing at the window, expecting to see pink hair pop in any moment. She was thoroughly disappointed each time she looked and there was no Natsu. Once, she even opened the window and poked her head out to see if he was coming down the street.

Eventually she gave up and settled onto her couch with a book. She didn't really feel like going to the guild today, so she would wait patiently for Natsu to come back.

It wasn't until mid-afternoon when she finally heard her window sliding open. She stood up and put down her book just as she felt arms snake around her waist.

"There you are. Where've you been mister? I've been lonely."

"Well I had to pick someone up."

"LUSSHHHEEEEEEEEE!"

"Eh?"

Lucy looked up to see Happy hurling towards her, and she caught him against her abundant chest.

"Happy! You're back!"

"I missed you Lucy! Please don't leave me!"

"Eh? Why would I leave you Happy?"

"Because you want to make kittens with Natsu!"

Lucy's face burned and she turned around to see a sheepish and blushing Natsu scratching the back of his head.

"Baka! What are you putting in his head?! He's too young!"

"It wasn't me Luce! Not that it isn't true..."

"_WHAT?!"_

"Well obviously they won't be _kittens_ since we aren't cats but-"

"Y-y-you!"

"What's the big deal Luce? You belong to me forever. We're gonna have kids eventually... right?"

Lucy's glare softened. That's right, why was she getting so embarrassed? She chuckled and put her hand on his worried face, soothing the crease in his brow. "Of course we are baka. You just... just took me by surprise is all."

Natsu sighed in relief and leaned down to kiss her softly. "Your reaction freaked me out for a second. I thought you were going to say you didn't want kids."

"Of course I want kids. Just not anytime soon, okay?"

"Well I can think of something we can do in the meantime..." He winked at her.

"Natsu! Happy is still here!" Secretly, she was thrilled at his lewd suggestions. She was a hormonal woman with needs after all dammit! But they had to wait until they were married, and who knew how long that would take before Natsu took action- years? Self-control was usually never a problem with her, but when it came to Natsu... She wished she could marry him right then and there and then ravish him all night long. She snapped her mind out of the gutter when Happy sniffed and spoke again.

"Y-you guys won't leave me right? If you make a family I will still be part of it right?"

Lucy and Natsu looked down in surprise at the blue cat who was on the verge of tears. Lucy sat down on the couch again and stroked behind his ears gently.

"Happy whatever made you think that? Of course you'll still be part of our family. We will never leave you. It's the three of us, you know?" She cooed softly.

Natsu slid down on the couch next to her, patting Happy on the head. "Whatcha talkin about little buddy? We're a team- a family! You'll always be part of that okay?"

"Aye sir!" Happy smiled, immediately returning to his usual happy behavior- he was Happy after all.

* * *

Hey guys! Here's the next update, I know it's short. Thanks for reading! Please check out the other stuff I'm working on! Speaking of, I think I'm going to try my hand at a Gruvia story soon- pure unadulterated Gruvia. So stay tuned for that in the next few weeks!

If you're more of a smut lover, don't worry. I have many stories in the works that make me blush profusely, you'll get them soon enough.

From here on out in this story, it'll mostly be fluffy and funny bits on Natsu and Lucy's new relationship! I'll throw in some other ships too, like Miraxus and Gale. (Don't worry, your lemon will come eventually- all good things to those who wait)

Any ideas on what Natsu's planning?


	24. A Demon Faster than Lightning

**I am so so soooo sorry for how long it has taken me to update. It's the end of the school year, and this week is my finals week! (Pray that I survive) I was highly debating whether to even include this chapter cause I'm not too crazy about it, but I decided I really wanted it so I made it work. We have some good Miraxus lovin goin on that I really wanted in the story, otherwise it's pretty fluffy. I'm working on the next chapter for DD already, so it won't be too much longer of a wait for you. But please remember I'm studying my arse off so any possible updates in other stories this week may be far apart and not as long, if I update anything at all. This particular story has gone on much longer than I intended, so I'll try to wrap it up soon. Look forward to it! R&amp;R please! And feel free to check out my other stories! Thanks for reading, enjoy! **

**-Joy**

* * *

"Idiots! Now I have to go to the store again!" Lucy shrieked.

"Sorry Luce! I would go with you, but I forgot something at the guild. I'll come back over later! Love ya!" Natsu followed Happy and jumped out the window before Lucy could throw a book at him. Lucy didn't know it, but Natsu and Happy had emptied her pantry food stock for a reason. He came back because he knew Lucy would be suspicious and worried, but he still wasn't done planning everything out with the guild.

"Those idiots. Ugh. Guess I'll just go to the market real quick." Lucy gathered her purse and keys and left.

* * *

Natsu entered the guild again. "Alright I'm back! But we don't have much time!"

Mirajane immediately grabbed the back of Natsu's collar and dragged him up the stairs with no effort. He winced as each stair was smacked into his back as she dragged him. He was thrown into a room full of girls. Demons really.

For the next hour, Natsu was grilled with all the girly things like colors and decorations and flowers and music and blah blah blah. This was not what he came here to do!

He hoped that someone would come rescue him. He whispered down to the two dragon slayers he knew could hear him. "Laxus? Gajeel? Someone save me!"

Natsu was again forced to look through different wedding magazines about things he didn't even know mattered. Who cares what the cake looked like as long as it tasted good? Why did it matter how the chairs were set up? Was it really important which type of flower would be put everywhere? He just didn't get it...

Laxus burst through the door, and Natsu cried tears of happiness towards his savior. "Laxus! Help me!" Laxus gave a chilling look to all the girls and spoke with authority, "Listen here girls. You've had your fun right? There's plenty of time for this later. Let him go. We have man things to do downstairs." He crossed his arms and lightning crackled menacingly around him. He was the alpha dog, and they were going to listen to him.

Mira stepped forward, smiling. But her usually sweet smile now sent shivers of terror down Laxus's spine. "Laxus. Don't interrupt us." He didn't back down though, "I don't take orders from you little demon." She smiled wider, her eyes closed. "Laxus." He gulped. "Are you opposing me Mirajane? Don't forget I've beaten you in the past. I can do it again." Then her eyes opened. Her glare came in full force, easily sending sweat drops down Laxus's back. She hasn't given him that look in a while. He stared her down.

"You think you can beat me, Dreyar?" Laxus jerked a bit at hearing her say his last name, just as she had when they were kids. She was scary then, challenging him all the time, threatening him. It was only because he was a little older that he was more advanced and stronger than her then. But now? He wasn't sure. She was an S-class too, and the past few years she only had gotten stronger and stronger, retired or not.

"Oh, is the little demon scared I'll beat her again? Just like old times." He leered down at her. Laxus was completely bluffing, he had a gut feeling that he had no chance. Mira gave another terrifying smile and took a step forward. "Last chance Laxus. Get out." He lifted his hands, beckoning her forward to a duel. "Make me get out, demon."

And just like that, Laxus found himself being thrown into a table on the floor below. He hadn't even seen her move, did she even transform? His question was answered when he realized that he hadn't been just thrown, but that she had actually tackled him. She was wearing her first form of Satan Soul, and hot damn was it sexy. Especially in their position. She had her knees to either side of his hips, effectively pinning him down. Laxus was all too aware of the thin fabric keeping her covered. Her large breasts swayed as she leaned forward. He was also too aware of the contact of their bodies, her center resting on his lower stomach. He held down a groan that had nothing to do with the pain of his fall. He held her clawed fists away from his face. He was struggling to keep the deadly weapons away, but she didn't look like she was breaking a sweat at all. Was she really truly trying to get at his face? Laxus could feel her power rolling off of her. What could he do? His arms and legs were pinned...

She laughed evilly, "What's wrong Dreyar? You're awfully quiet. Demon got your tongue?" He then hefted his weight up at her, his hips pushing her underside upward. She gasped in surprise, her face blushing at the erotic movement. But he only lifted her off enough to drag his leg beneath her. He kicked her abdomen forcefully, putting magic behind the blow. She flew across the guild hall into the opposing wall. Her body formed a crater in the stones, lightning energy crackling around her. Laxus worried he was too harsh, he _had _taken her by surprise with that little move he pulled. He stood from the pile of wreckage, starting towards her limp body. "Little demon? You okay?" But then she was gone.

His eyes widened. She had literally disappeared. He saw a flash of white in the corner of his eyes. He spun around only to be met with a kick to his own abdomen, sending him flying into the same spot on the wall. His body crashed through the wall completely, stones splaying everywhere. He landed on the pile of rocks on the other side, in the guild's library. Books fell on top of him as well. He grunted as sharp corners dug into his skin. He vaguely heard a girl yelling, "Mira-chan! Don't hurt the books!" Probably that bookworm girl that hung around the iron head.

"Shit. That actually hurt." This was Mirajane in only her weakest form? She wasn't nearly going all out. She really was a demon. Laxus chuckled. He stood, lightning surround his body. He walked slowly out of the library back to the main hall. Mira was standing there in the center, her hands on her hips, a dark smile on her lips that made Laxus want to cringe in fear. He noted that everyone else had taken cover behind the bar or tables, they knew not to get mixed up in an S-class squabble. Especially with Mira and Laxus- they didn't feel like dying today. He heard his nakama cheering: "Yeah Mira-chan! Kick his ass!" "Put him in his place!" "Laxus you can do it! Maybe!" Laxus growled towards his nakama, where was their faith in him? But he also knew Mira had him in the palm of her hand.

As he thought it, Mira moved faster than lightning. Suddenly her legs were clamped around him from behind. Her arms wrapped around his from underneath, bringing his hand up in a surrendering position. Her hands wrapped behind his neck, claws digging into his skin. "You can give up anytime Dreyar." He grunted, "Not a chance you little devil." He let himself fall backwards on top of her. He felt the breath leave her lungs in a whoosh. He leaned up in order to face her but got another kick before he could turn around. There wasn't much force behind it though, he was pushed away a only few feet from her. He whirled, his fists full of light and aimed a punch at her beautiful face. But then the weirdest thing happened.

Laxus Dreyar missed. He didn't hit his target. His fist had pounded the ground next to her face. Mira wasn't even fazed, she landed a punch to his face easily, making him back away. "Are you trying to scare me Dreyar? Or do you just not want to hit a pretty girl?" Laxus groaned as he rubbed his throbbing jaw. Why the hell did he miss? He's hit her before. Deciding that maybe taking a further approach from her would work better, Laxus shot lightning from his hands towards her. Mirajane quickly jumped from the spot, avoiding his strikes. He continued to send bolts at her while she easily dodged them. Everyone but Laxus noticed the huge smile on his face and the playfulness in his eyes.

Mira also had a sense of playfulness to her, she wasn't trying to _really _hurt him. But it was still fun to mess around. Suddenly Mira sent shots of black energy towards Laxus. At first his eyes widened in surprise, but he got out of the way before it could hit him. They sent their attacks towards each other, none hitting their targets. Suddenly Mirajane was behind him again, aiming a kick. Laxus was ready for it this time, he spun and caught her kick, holding onto her leg. Surprised, Mira lost her balance and fell forward. As Laxus started to throw a punch to her stomach, she slammed her weight to the ground, her leg still in his clutches but his fist meeting air instead of her. She used her other leg to swiftly kick his feet out from under him.

Gravity took over before Laxus could regain his footing. Still holding her leg- distracted by how soft and firm and lovely it was- Laxus fell forward. Mira grunted as his weight crushed her, she squirmed underneath him, unable to move. She gasped slightly when she realized what Laxus had held on to to break his fall. His large muscular hand was rested atop her breast, squeezing and pushing it down. She also noted that his other hand still held onto her leg, sending tingles up her thigh. His hard, sinewy body was pressed up against hers in all the right places. She felt her heartbeat and breathing pick up- not from the physical exertion of the fight.

Laxus and Mirajane simply stared at each other in shock, their faces red and very close together. Laxus knew he should pull away- it was Mirajane for Mavis's sake. The little devil he grew up with. But he was frozen. Mira's hands rested against his chest, they could easily push him off but they didn't. The guild was hollering and cheering around them, but they hardly noticed. Suddenly a voice boomed out, "I sure wish I were my grandson right now! Now you BRATS. Look what you've done to my guild! Any further and it will be around us in heaps!" Markarov's giant hands pried them apart as he spoke.

"Kya! Master! Your hand is squeezing inappropriately!" Markarov wriggled his eyebrows, unashamed. "Oh but you'll let my grandson? No fair Mira-chan!" Mira continued to struggle in his hand, pouting. Laxus glared at his abominable grandfather, "Cut it out old geezer." Master released them, his hand pausing on Mira's butt far too long. "Gramps!" Markarov just chuckled.

Laxus rolled his eyes and looked over to Mira. She had transformed back into herself. She showed no evidence of just tumbling around with an S-class mage, no cuts or bruises, even her hair was perfect. Laxus hoped he didn't look as bad as he felt- Mira really kicked his ass. He could feel a bruise forming on his face. He grunted and playfully shoved her. "You're a lot stronger little demon." She smiled at him. "Thanks Laxy. I hope you learned your lesson!" He growled, she knew he _hated _it when she called him that. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek lightly before stepping away. "Now don't interrupt us again!"

Laxus stood frozen where he was in the middle of the guildhall while Mira ran upstairs and slammed the door, Natsu still captive inside. He felt the red blush that was covering his cheeks, how unmanly. Wakaba spoke from a corner table, "So if I let Mira kick my ass, I get a kiss afterwards? Sounds like a win-win to me." The men burst into laughter. Elfman shouted, "My sister is such a MAN!" Freed had tears down his face, "That evil demon! My poor Laxus!" Laxus straightened up fully and crossed his arms. "She didn't kick my ass. I had it under control." He lied arrogantly, they all knew it too.

Master chuckled, "Who knew my lovely barmaid could humiliate my grandson so easily?"

Suddenly the front doors sprung open, Lucy walking in. She gasped at the damage of the guild. "Eh? What happened? Why's it just the guys here?" All the men stared at her, they hadn't thought of what to do if she showed up. Gray cursed, "Well, shit." He stood up and ran upstairs to the girls' hiding place.

He pounded on the door loudly. It flew open and then Gray was flying across the guild, crashing into a pillar. He landed on a heap on the ground.

Mirajane stood menacingly from the open door. Her Satan Soul disappeared as she squealed. "Oh! Gray I'm so sorry! I thought you were Laxus... I shouldn't have kicked so hard!"

"_Shit._ Ouch. Mira I think you broke some ribs. Ow." Gray tried to sit up and then decided to just lay in the heap of ruble instead. Juvia came running down the stairs, "Gray-sama!" Juvia quickly pulled off the stones and wooden splinters from Gray's crushed body. He groaned in pain.

"Juvia, my love, avenge me." Gray whimpered dramatically.

"Oh Gray-sama! Juvia will!" Juvia was on the verge of flooding the guild with her dramatic tears.

"Oh shut up you big baby. You're fine! You've had worse than a kick!" Natsu shouted from inside the room.

Wendy quickly ran down the stairs to help him.

Lucy stood gapping in the entryway. "W-w-what... Mira why... What's going on?"

Mira gasped and ran down the stairs to envelope Lucy in a hug. "Oh I'm so happy! Come here, come here!" Mira dragged Lucy up the stairs and shoved her in the room.

Natsu tried to keep his calm when Lucy walked in. After all, she didn't know about his plan, just that the girls were going over the top as usual. He could work with this.

"Luuuuuce. Save meeeee." Natsu threw his arms around Lucy as she giggled at his antics.

"What's going on here?"

That was the wrong question to ask apparently. All the girls in the room suddenly had a devilish gleam in their eyes as they smiled widely yet creepily at her. Lucy sweat dropped.

"Uh..." Lucy was at a loss for words. The girls dragged her in making both of them sit on chairs in the middle of the room. Lucy soon found out what had the girls going crazy. She saw diagrams and pictures and magazines and ribbons and so much more. She knew immediately what they were doing.

"G-g-guys! We aren't getting m-married yet! There's no need to plan out a w-wedding!" Lucy stuttered, refusing to look at Natsu in case her head would combust from blushing too hard.

Erza smiled kindly. "Perhaps not yet. But you will eventually so we must plan it out now!"

Natsu was glad. Lucy had no idea what was coming to her.

Finally giving in to the relentless women, Lucy and Natsu were bombarded with questions about what they wanted in their future wedding. Lucy mostly answered the questions, because Natsu really didn't care. All he wanted to do was marry Lucy, he didn't care how. She was the one who wanted the fairy tale wedding, so she could have whatever she wanted.

By the time the girls were finally satisfied, all questions answered, it was very late. Lucy was leaning against Natsu's shoulder, her eyes drooping. Natsu chuckled as he picked her up carefully. She fell asleep almost instantly. Natsu was glad, now he could finish his planning in hushed voices. Once everything was settled, he bid good night to everyone and carried Lucy home in his arms.


	25. Riddle Me This Part One

**I'm sorry this took longer than I thought it would! But alas, rejoice it is here! And it's a long chapter-only part one! Be a darling and leave a lovely review for me, would you?**

**-Joy**

* * *

**Riddle Me This: Part 1**

Lucy stirred in her bed, drinking in the warm sunlight that filtered through her window. It was warm and cozy... but a little _too_ hot. It was something she was used to now because of sleeping next to Natsu. She threw the covers off her legs, sighing happily at the cool fresh air along her skin. She looked next to her to find Natsu's peaceful sleeping face, sometimes small snores coming from his slightly open mouth. She giggled, she could definitely wake up to this for the rest of her life.

She stretched out her limbs, grunting when a few joints popped here and there. Then she cuddled into Natsu's chest, wrapping her arms around his neck and throwing her leg over him. His eyes slowly flickered open and focused on her. A bright smile appeared on his face.

"Mornin' Luce!"

Lucy smiled back widely. "Good morning sleepy head."

Natsu bent his head down and kissed her sweetly. But as soon as he added his tongue to the mix, Lucy pulled away with her nose wrinkled. Natsu frowned.

"It's okay. The mating season is over now! I don't feel the effects anymore, so we don't have to worry about-" Lucy put a finger to his lips.

"I'm not worried about that... It's just that your breath stinks."

"..."

Then Natsu snorted. "Not like yours is any better hypocrite!"

Lucy gasped dramatically, pretending to be offended and covering her mouth. They both broke out in giggles.

Lucy sat up, stretching again. "Well then I guess we should put our toothbrushes to good use."

"I'll race you!" Natsu hopped up from the bed, already sprinting towards the bathroom.

But Lucy wouldn't lose so easily. She grabbed Natsu by the scarf, yanking him backwards so she could run ahead. She was just about to reach for the handle of the door when strong arms wrapped around her midsection, lifting her off the ground. She yelped playfully, but allowed him to carry her into the bathroom. They brushed their teeth together, which of course didn't go normally.

Lucy scolded Natsu for squirting too much toothpaste, most of it ending up on her counter rather than his toothbrush. When they were using mouthwash, Lucy ended up spraying most of it from her mouth because she couldn't contain her laughter from Natsu's pained face as the chemicals burned his mouth. Finally, with their mouths minty fresh and the bathroom now scrubbed clean, they exited the bathroom.

"So... now it's okay?" Natsu immediately pulled her against him, his mouth finding hers again before she could answer. Not that she minded. She would spend all day kissing him if she could. This time she accepted Natsu's tongue, letting her own meld with his. His cool minty breath sent shivers down her spine. She curled her fingers in his hair, pulling him closer. She gasped slightly as his hands traveled south and gave a generous squeeze to her butt. She moaned softly into his mouth, pressing her body closer to his. She started to move her lips faster against his, his hands grasping harder. They were going into a dangerous zone...

Natsu's stomach growled loudly.

Lucy pulled back to raise an eyebrow at him. He looked away sheepishly. "I guess... I'm kind of hungry..."

Lucy snorted. "No, really? Alright I'll make some breakfast." She leaned on her tip toes to peck his lips one more time before disentangling herself and heading to the kitchen. Natsu was about to follow her when he heard a light tap on the window. He looked up to see Happy smiling widely at him... Aside from the fact that Happy probably witnessed their make out session, Natsu was happy to see him. All was going according to plan. Happy had left earlier that morning to help the guild prepare, and him showing up now meant that things were about finished and ready. He had exactly one more hour. Natsu smirked and gave Happy a thumbs up.

Natsu quickly headed to the kitchen so Lucy wouldn't get suspicious. Plus the smell of bacon was drawing him forwards.

He walked up behind Lucy and hooked his arms around her. He nuzzled her neck, inhaling her soothing scent. And then tasting it...

Lucy grabbed the counter and tried to focus on not burning the food. But it was hard to concentrate when Natsu was kissing and licking and nibbling on her skin. She groaned when his hands started to move up and cup her breasts. She let her head fall back on his shoulder, enjoying the pleasurable sensations pulsing through her body from his touch. The smell of burning brought her back to her senses. She gasped and swatted his hands away.

"Natsu! You'll make me burn the food! Go take a shower or something. Stop distracting me!"

Natsu chuckled but obeyed. He needed to smell good today anyways.

Because he had a lot planned for his soon-to-be-official mate.

Lucy finished the breakfast as Natsu was showering. She set the table and dished the food out, waiting for him to come out. They ate in leisure, laughing and enjoying each other's company, occasionally playing footsie. Clean up was a disaster. Lucy ended up covered in water and soap bubbles. Natsu defended himself, saying he splashed her because she smelled bad and needed a shower. Slightly offended at that remark, because honestly she didn't smell _that_ bad, Lucy stomped into the bathroom to take a quick shower.

And that's when Natsu went to work.

He ran to the front door, pleased to see that Levy, Erza, and Mira had already delivered his packages. He picked one up and set it on Lucy's bed, trusting that they got something acceptable. More acceptable than what he would have gotten. He winced slightly, wondering how much their antics probably cost him. There goes his savings...

Not that he really minded. It was all for Lucy.

He grabbed the other package that was labeled for him and ripped it open, quickly changing into the clothes they had gotten him. Somewhat comfortable black slacks, shiny black shoes and matching belt, and a dark red button up shirt. There was a simple black silk tie as well. He quickly donned the nice outfit, shoving the box in the trash and hiding it with the lid. He shoved his other clothes in the laundry basket, hoping Lucy wouldn't notice. He folded his precious scarf, really it didn't suit his outfit so he had to part with it temporarily, and placed it underneath Lucy's bed effectively keeping it safe from harm and hiding it. She would know something was up if his scarf was just laying around.

He scribbled out a note and put it atop the package on her bed. He smiled, looking over everything and making sure nothing was too suspicious or out of place. He gasped and ran to the laundry basket, pulling out the tiny box out of his pocket. Mavis, how could he forget _that?_

He heard the shower turn off and knew he had to dash. With one last double check, he closed the door behind him as he left. He couldn't use the window for fear of smudging dirt on his new outfit. He turned and ran out of the apartment complex. There was still work to be done.

* * *

Lucy walked out of the bathroom in her towel. She had another towel scrunching up her wet hair, trying to dry it out. The first thing she noticed was a huge package on her bed.

"Eh? Natsu! What's this?"

No answer.

"Natsu...?" Lucy did a quick survey of her apartment to find herself alone. He must have left without her. Had she really been taking that long? She pouted and walked over to the package. What was it?

There was a note on top that she snatched off and deciphered. It was hard to read, since it was obviously Natsu's handwriting.

_Luce,_

_So I got somethin fun planned out today! Time for a game! This package is your first present. Put it on and head to your next destination!_

_Your clue: Where do we spend nearly every day at? It's our second home. Once there, you'll need to find the queen of the fairies._

_Love, Natsu_

Lucy beamed. A game? How sweet! She had the best boyfriend ever!

She ripped into the package and gasped at the gorgeous dress inside the box. She pulled it out to get a better look. It was a pure white sundress that ended right above the knee. It had about three inch straps, a sweetheart neckline, and flared out at the waist. There was an intricate design of lace and flowers all over the white material. Also inside the box were white wedges that would strap around her calves like a ballerina's ribbons.

Lucy squealed happily with the beautiful new outfit. She knew immediately Natsu hadn't picked this out, but he still must have paid for it. Mavis did she love that boy.

She quickly slid the dress on while drying her hair and doing her makeup. She wanted to look exquisite today! She called out Cancer to do her hair. He left her hair down to hang low on her back, but he pulled back her bangs and braided them behind her head, tying a white ribbon into a bow to keep it in place. Finally satisfied with herself, she left for the guild. Natsu's 'clue' wasn't hard to figure out at all. Erza would be at the guild waiting for her!

* * *

Lucy skipped into the guild happily, searching for a head of scarlet or the sound of clanking armor. Many people complimented her outfit, saying she looked absolutely beautiful. Blushing slightly, she finally found Erza in the back who was smirking widely.

"Lucy, right on time."

"Hey Erza! Apparently you're my clue?"

"Correct. But to get your next clue, you must defeat my challenge." Erza nodded.

Lucy's heart sunk. Defeat Erza? Hah. Might as well give up before you start...

"Lucy, have confidence! You won't be fighting me, if that's what you're worried about."

"I won't?" Lucy perked up now.

"Of course not. The challenge is doable."

Lucy narrowed her eyes, but otherwise let the insult slide. It was true she would never be able to defeat Erza. Erza didn't know the definition of holding back, and would easily wipe the floor with Lucy or anyone for that matter.

Smiling kindly, Erza said, "My practice dummies are laid out in various places of the guild. You must hit them somewhere on their targets, without hurting any other guild mates."

Lucy raised her eyebrow. "That's it?"

"I told you it was doable."

Lucy beamed. This would be a cinch! She hiked up her dress a bit, reaching underneath for the keys strapped to her thigh.

"Oh Lucy. One more thing. You may only use one spirit. You must stay in place, and you have to hit all the targets at once."

Lucy frowned. Those were a lot more things. However, it didn't matter. She already had the perfect spirit for this.

"Open, the Gate of the Archer! Sagittarius!"

"Greetings, Lucy-sama, Erza. What can I do for you? Moshi-moshi." Sagittarius popped out of thin air, saluting and getting his bow ready. Lucy and Erza nodded politely to the spirit.

"Hello Sagittarius! Can you find all the practice dummies and hit their targets all at once from here?" Lucy asked.

"Of course Lucy-sama. Right away."

Sagittarius then proceeded to dock many arrows, positioning them at perfect angles and firing his bow. Unsurprisingly, all the targets were hit spot on and nobody got hurt.

"Awesome! Thank you Sagittarius you're amazing!" Lucy praised.

"Anything for Lucy-sama. Moshi-moshi. If nothing else, I will be taking my leave now. Moshi-moshi." He saluted and disappeared as fast as he came.

Lucy turned to Erza, smiling widely. Erza smiled back.

"Congratulations, Lucy. You passed my challenge. Now, your next clue is: Where does Natsu go to get away? You'll always find his constant companion here."

Lucy puckered her lips. Where does Natsu go to get away? Well several places. He could go to his own home, her apartment, or to the park, or to his fishing spot... Oh! That must be it! Partly because you'll find his constant companion here- Happy is always wanting to go fishing! That spot on the cliff is their perfect getaway.

"Okay! Thanks Erza! See you later!" Lucy hoped she was heading to the right location.

Erza smiled and waved as Lucy ran out of the guild doors.

"NOW GET BACK TO WORK YOU BUMS!" Erza glared at the guild mates that were still lounging and drinking beer. They all cringed in fear before running back to what they were doing before Lucy showed up.

* * *

Lucy panted as she finally reached the top of the hill. Ugh, was Natsu going to have her run everywhere? Probably.

Sure enough, she saw a small blue cat with a fishing rod over the edge of the cliff.

"Happy!" She called as she ran over to him.

Happy turned and grinned at her. "Hey Lushee! Wanna fish with me?"

"Uh... Do I have to?" Was fishing her 'challenge'?

"Aye!"

"Well then I guess I would love to fish with you Happy!"

"Aye sir!"

Lucy grabbed the pink fishing rod that was wedged between rocks and the line already tossed into the water below. Natsu had bought her this rod so she would fish with them, although usually after a few minutes she would set it down and pick up a book instead. It always amazed her how much patience Natsu could show when he was fishing, she never thought he could wait long enough for a fish to bite, but he always proved her wrong.

They sat for a while, chatting about this and that until Lucy felt a tug on her line.

"Oh! Happy I caught something!"

"Aye! Bring it up!"

Lucy wound the line up while tugging the rod. She wasn't very skilled in this, so she wouldn't be surprised if the fish got away or the line snapped. It had happened to her many times before...

But this time it didn't. Lucy got the fish out of the water and steadily brought it up to their ledge. It wasn't a very big fish, but Happy's mouth was watering nonetheless.

"Yum... Oh yeah! Open it up!" Happy shouted.

"Ehhh? Open it up?! That's gross, I don't wanna touch this thing!"

"But Luusshheee it's your next clue!"

Lucy grimaced. Her next clue was inside the fish?! Gross! The fish finally stopped flopping around and Lucy peered into it's mouth where the hook was.

Thankfully, the clue was actually on the hook not really inside the fish's guts or something. It must have been on her line all along, so no matter what fish she caught she would still get her clue. She pulled the hook out of the mouth, squealing at the nasty gushing sounds and blood spurting everywhere. Thankfully someone had been smart enough to laminate this clue since it was in the water so long.

She unfolded the note. This one was also typed fortunately.

_Luce,_

_Woohoo you caught something! I'm sure Happy's enjoying it. That's his payment for helping out. So anyways here's your next riddle to solve:_

_Who's cold-hearted to the core? You'll find him where fate found us._

_Love, Natsu_

Lucy frowned. These clues were getting trickier. Someone else must have helped Natsu make these riddles. Obviously she was supposed to meet Gray somewhere. Only Natsu would think Gray was cold-hearted to the core. But... Where fate found us? Hm...

A memory sparked in her mind. Fate. When Cana gave her that card reading about fate! But it turned out her fateful encounter that day was actually the one-year anniversary of her meeting Natsu. Fate found them there and brought them together. So all the way in Hargeon? Good thing it wasn't even noon yet, a trip to Hargeon would take a good hour or so.

"Alright I gotta go Happy! Are you coming?"

Happy took the fish out of his mouth for one moment. "Aye sir!"

"Okay then let's get going!"

"Wait no I meant I have to stay here."

"Make up your mind, damn cat!"

"Wah! Lushee don't be so scary!"

"Whatever." Lucy rolled her eyes and stood up, dusting off her new dress. She headed for the train station.

* * *

Lucy hopped off the train and strolled down the streets of Hargeon. She remembered the street where she was charmed by the fake Salamander. That's when Natsu showed up and unknowingly saved her. He was her savior from the start, wasn't he?

Finally spotting Gray sitting at a bench she walked up to him. He smiled and greeted her. "Hey Lucy! Glad you made it alright."

"Yep! Sorry that Natsu is dragging you around to make you do his bidding. I really don't know what he's planning!"

Gray laughed and waved her off. "That idiot is just messin with ya. You know how he likes to play games."

Lucy shrugged. She was hopping to get a hint from Gray about what was really going on, but he didn't offer anything. Damn.

"So what's my next clue then?"

"Ah ah ah. Not so fast Lucy! We're going on a date first."

"W-what?!" Lucy screeched. That's when she noticed Gray was dressed rather nicely in dark grey slacks and a dark blue button down with a black tie. She was surprised he managed to stay in his clothes.

"What you expected me to dress up in this get up and not take you out? Come on. It's about lunch time anyways." Gray grabbed her hand and dragged her along. Lucy was a bit confused, but went along with it. She _was_ pretty hungry. And it wasn't like a real date obviously since they weren't interested in each other. It must be part of the game. She could view it as a sibling date!

Lucy found herself in front of the restaurant she had fed Natsu and Happy at. She smiled warmly, remembering how they embarrassed her by praising her kindness. Those silly boys.

Gray guided her to a booth and sat across from her. They enjoyed a nice lunch together, casually talking about recent missions and relationship development. Lucy was surprised to hear that Lyon had finally moved on from Juvia and gotten together with Meredy. Nobody had foreseen that happening! But Gray was pretty happy about it- probably just because Lyon stopped harassing his girlfriend.

"Alright, now it's time for your challenge." Gray smirked as they left the small diner.

"Eh? I thought the date was technically my challenge!"

"Why the hell would a date be a challenge? Idiot. You have to beat me!"

Lucy pouted. She couldn't beat Gray either! Did these people think she was as physically strong as them?!

"Awe stop pouting Lucy. It's another game! I'm going to make ice sculpture duplicates and you have to figure out which of them is actually me! You can't touch them of course, or cheat in any way like that. And you can't use your spirits! You get three tries."

Lucy nodded confidently. If it were a game of spotting differences she could definitely win!

Suddenly many Grays surrounded her, all of them frozen still. Heh, she giggled,_ frozen_ still.

"What's so funny Lucy?" Gray asked.

She twirled to the sound of his voice, but then the ice sculptures started moving too. They all shuffled around, none of them staying in place or sticking out. Which one was real?

There were very small differences that she could make out. A tie missing, or his scar misplaced, the color of his shirt a little off, small things like that.

She followed one of the Grays with her eyes, not finding anything wrong with him. He was an exact replica- but was he the real thing? She pointed, although not completely confident in her choice. "This one!"

The Gray she pointed at fell into shards of ice. Damn.

"Two tries left Lucy!"

She whirled to find his voice, but still couldn't pinpoint it in the mass of moving Grays. Was this what it was like during the Grand Magic Games? Ugh.

She started inspecting a new sculpture, thinking it might be the real Gray. But when she looked into his eyes, they stared back at her but they didn't _see_ her. This one was a fake! She moved on to the next. And the next. And the next. She studied each one as it moved, seeing which moved fluidly enough to possibly be real.

"Mavis Lucy just pick."

Lucy giggled, but continued to observe. She didn't want to lose this challenge! She was Lucy of Fairy Tail and Natsu believed in her!

She smirked, knowing he'd say something along the lines of: "Don't let this ice block get in your way Luce!"

She bounded up to another Gray and beamed at him. "It's you."

Immediately, all the other sculptures disappeared into piles of ice while the real Gray stood in front of her smiling back.

"Knew you could do it. Alright I'll give you the next riddle."

Gray handed her a paper and waved, leaving her there to decipher her clue alone. She sat on the bench as she unraveled it.

_Luce,_

_Of course that ice stripper wouldn't hold you back! Now on to the next stop. Hair like flowing wind and kind brown eyes just like yours. Take a visit to her place for a nice break._

_Love, Natsu_

Hair like flowing wind and kind brown eyes. Juvia had blue eyes, so did Mira. Cana's were purple.. Levy? She had brown eyes but not necessarily long flowing hair. It could be Erza but she already visited her so that wasn't likely. Hmm who else... Oh! Wind! How clever, wind itself was a hint! _Wendy. _It must be Wendy! And her house... She lived in the Fairy Hills girl dorms. Back to Magnolia...

* * *

"Oh Lucy-san! You look so pretty!"

"Thanks Wendy! So what do you have planned for me? No challenges?" Lucy smiled at the young girl.

Wendy blushed and looked down at her feet. She nervously twisted her hands together. "No! Just a break for you. Um... If it's alright with you.. I'd like to give you a manicure.."

"Oh! Of course Wendy! Thank you!" Lucy beamed. She hoped Wendy was good at painting nails...

The girls chatted and relaxed as Lucy got some spa treatment. Wendy was amazing at this stuff! With her healing abilities, she was able to replenish moisture to her hands and make them soft and smooth, her nails looked healthy and shiny. Wendy did a simple looking french manicure, but it was beautiful nonetheless.

"Thank you so much Wendy! These are beautiful! I never knew you were so good at doing nails! I'll have to ask you again sometime huh?" Lucy winked. Wendy was blushing profusely at the influx of compliments. She was so cute!

"Thank you Lucy-san! You should probably get going, it's almost two already. Your next hint is an easy one: Take a quick trip to the place you went on your first mission with Natsu! What valuable ally did you meet there? Good luck Lucy-san!"

Lucy waved at Wendy as she left Fairy Hills. Her first mission with Natsu... How could she forget? He had tricked her because she was pretty with blonde hair! And she looked pretty fantastic in that maid costume.

Duke Everlue's mansion was probably still in shambles, but Lucy had no doubt that Virgo would be waiting for her there.

* * *

After a short trip, Lucy arrived at the what-used-to-be-exquisite mansion. She found Virgo nonchalantly standing on top of the rubble.

"Time for punishment, Princess?"

"...No Virgo. How did Natsu even communicate with you?"

"Master Natsu has his own ways of communicating with us spirits, Princess."

"_Master_ Natsu? Oi he isn't your contractor, I am! He shouldn't be able to communicate with any of you!"

"That is what Master Natsu wishes us to call him, Princess. Although Loke still refuses."

Damn him. Ordering _my_ spirits around? Who does he think he is?! All of them should refuse! Lucy didn't fail to notice that Virgo didn't mention how he was even able to communicate with them. She'd find out somehow, someday.

"Oh whatever. I'll deal with that asshole later. What do you have for me Virgo?"

"Of course, Princess. I shall help you punish him, if you'd like. Here, I have something for you." Virgo held out a book. Lucy accepted it willingly, thinking it must be another gift. Natsu was just showering her with those huh? Not like she minded! Funny how he would give her a book at the place where their mission was to destroy a book.

"Thanks Virgo!"

"You're welcome Princess. I must go." Virgo disappeared in a flash.

Lucy frowned when Virgo didn't give her the next riddle, there wasn't even a challenge either. Was the clue in the book...? Lucy eagerly opened the book. She frowned again then. What the hell was this?!

The whole book was in a language she couldn't read! She huffed. Now what? This book was her only clue and she couldn't read it!

But... she knew someone who could..

Lucy flipped the front cover open again, seeing if there was a hint anywhere. She had missed it at first, but sure enough scribbled on the front page was a 'hint,' if you could call it that. All it said was: You know what to do.

Lucy grumbled under her breath. What kind of clue was that? However she did know what to do.

She needed someone who was an expert in languages and words. Someone who was good at riddles and deciphering things. There wasn't a spell she couldn't master or a topic she hadn't read about.

After all, there was only one Solid Script mage she knew.

* * *

Lucy walked back into Fairy Tail, hoping her best friend was there. She noticed some decorations hanging on the walls. Maybe they were having a party later on tonight? Lucy shrugged. Fairy Tail was always celebrating or partying for some reason. Any excuse to drink!

Thankfully, Lucy spied Levy sitting at a guild table with many books around her.

"Levy-chan!" Lucy called out, walking up to her table.

"Hey Lu-chan! What's up?"

"I need help with this book! Natsu has me running around solving riddles like a great scavenger hunt or something. And now the only clue I have is deciphering this book! Can you help me?"

"And you think I'll just give you my help? Just like that? Nope! You have to beat me Lu-chan!"

"Eeeehhh? Another challenge?!"

"Of course! I have another copy of the book. We will compete to see who can translate it first! I already know that language, so it'll be really easy for me to translate it. So that's why you get the quick gale force reading glasses and all these translating books to help, and I have to do it all by hand! I'll give you a whole hour head start too!"

"B-but there's no way I will beat you Levy-chan! You're a script mage! This is as easy as breathing for you!"

"Well then I guess you better get started huh Lu-chan?"

Lucy pouted but sat down and started translating the book.

She was about three quarters done when Levy started, it wasn't a huge book after all but rather short. Lucy was very awed with the story. Natsu must have gotten this book specially made for her! It was about their adventures, recounts of everything ever since they first met from his point of view. She had to translate every word, because sometimes she would find an oddly placed word that didn't make sense in the sentence. She assumed it was part of her clue! She wrote down the words that didn't fit. They were all scrambled so she assumed she'd have to fit them together coherently at the end.

Levy was halfway finished. Lucy was only a few chapters from the ending...

Lucy worked diligently. She kind of had the hang of the new language, which she discovered was draconic language. Natsu believed in her so she could do it!

Finally she got to the last line of the book. She teared up a bit, since the last sentence simply said "I love you Lucy."

Finished with that, she noticed Levy only had a few more paragraphs. She needed to work on making the clue!

Lucy thought the quickest way to figure it out was to rip the paper with the words into small squares, then moving the words around to shift it into a sentence. She tried multiple ways until she finally thought she had it.

_Luce,_

_Your unwavering servant is at the place of your undoing._

_Love, Natsu_

Lucy knew her clue was in the right order, it didn't really make sense any other way. But she didn't know what it meant. 'My unwavering servant?' 'Place of my undoing?'

Now what the hell did that mean?

"Er Levy-chan I'm finished but I don't quite understand..."

Levy giggled, closing her book. "Well congrats for beating me first of all!"

"Tch. That's hardly a win with all the handicaps I got and still barely winning..." Lucy mumbled.

"Just think it through Lu-chan. You're a smart girl. I gotta go!"

Before Lucy could protest, Levy had disappeared as fast as Jet. Lucy pouted. But she got up to leave the rowdy guild anyhow. Maybe clear air would help her think?

* * *

Lucy pondered over the clue. The place was more important than the person, since she had no idea where to go. Place of her undoing... Well where had she become undone?

And what had Natsu meant by undone? That could mean loads of different things! What if he meant when her top became undone during a mission, which always seemed to happen to her... But she knew he meant it in a big life changing way. A place where she had not been her true self, where she was undone. So 'undoing.' What were other similar words to that? Maybe something would spark a memory or give her an idea.

Undoing. Her ruin, her downfall, her defeat, her shame, her weakness, her curse, _her grief._

Oh. The answer snapped into place, as if she knew all along. The mansion. Of course.

The mansion was the place where she lived her life as a lie, not being her true self. When her mother died, nothing was the same. Her childhood home life was her biggest undoing, and when she met Natsu and came to Fairy Tail, that's when she became whole again. Lucy quickly boarded a train to Acalypha towards the place that she had ran away from and hidden from for so many years. The place of her undoing.

Now... Unwavering servant. Now that she connected it with the mansion, she had a better idea of who this might be.

* * *

Lucy clambered up to the gate of her old mansion. She noticed Capricorn paying his respects to her parents' graves. As she suspected, Capricorn was her unwavering servant just as he had been her mother's before her. He vowed to serve her family line forever, after all.

Lucy stood beside him, bowing and greeting her parents. "Capricorn... Would you possibly tell me how in the world Natsu managed to talk to you somehow?"

"That is not for meh to say Lucy-sama. However, Master Natsu is certainly flattering in his own way. He asked for all this."

Lucy grit her teeth. There it was again, the 'Master Natsu' that irked her so much. "He asked for all of what?"

"Again, that's not for meh to say. You'll find out soon enough Lucy-sama. I was just finishing up talking things over with Layla-sama and Jude-sama. They- _we_ are all so proud of you."

Lucy felt tears sting her eyes. If she thought about it, Capricorn was kind of like that watchful father figure in the background of everything. She honestly didn't thank him enough for taking on the role without even having been asked to do so.

"Capricorn..." She choked out.

Capricorn held up a small velvet box. "For you, Lucy-sama. It was your mother's. I've held onto it all this time. I went and had it specially touched up for you."

Lucy silently took the jewelry case, opening it slowly. Tucked inside was a thin golden chain, a pendant hanging in the middle. It was a simple golden key. Lucy could obviously see where Capricorn had gotten it 'touched up' or otherwise added on to. Around the length and handle of the key, a red dragon wrapped around it, surrounded by small golden flames.

"C-Capricorn! T-this is... beautiful..." Lucy couldn't help but let a few tears escape. Capricorn had managed to give her something of her mother's to cherish, while adding a bit of spunk for her own style. A reminder of the boy who changed her life forever, for the better.

Capricorn quietly helped clasp the necklace around Lucy's neck gently. It rested at the top of the valley of her breasts. "It suits you Lucy-sama."

Lucy didn't know what else to do except to throw her arms around him, hugging him tightly. He seemed a bit taken off guard at the action at first, but then quickly returned the gesture.

"Thank you so much, for everything, Capricorn."

"Anything for you Lucy-sama. I'm glad you have Natsu-sama now."

Lucy snorted at the 'Natsu-sama' bit. She knew not to bother telling Capricorn to not call him that. After all, Capricorn even referred to her father as Jude-sama although he wasn't Capricorn's master. Her and Natsu were bound to get married eventually, so Capricorn would respectfully address Natsu as such.

Lucy had the sneaking suspicion that she would get married a lot sooner than she originally thought...


	26. Riddle Me This Part Two

**Wow am I the worst or what? It's been almost three months since I've updated! I'm so sorry! I seriously hate it when other authors leave the readers hanging like that, so really guys I hate myself for doing this to you guys. I have been completely stuck on this story. I want to wrap it up, but I've got no idea how to! Ugh! Writer's block is the worst. Thanks for sticking with me guys! :3**

**To make it up to you, I'm working hard on finishing Dirty Daydreams, as well as putting finishing touches on new stories! You'll have an influx of fanfics from me! Be prepared for the awesomeness!**

**Well here's the finishing part of Riddle Me This. Did anyone notice I only used the most important people to tell the riddles? Everyone from Team Natsu (Erza, Gray, Happy, and Wendy kinda counts in my opinion), Lucy's best friend (Levy), one of her spirits to represent them all (Virgo), and Capricorn kind of stood in as the parental figure. Tell me what ya think! Thanks all!**

**This chapter kinda sucks in my opinion. It has it's funny moments, but mostly just fluff. We'll get to the hot stuff next. ;)**

**-Joy**

* * *

Lucy and Capricorn stayed a while longer, paying respects to her parents and reminiscing the past. After a while though, Lucy was concerned about the passing time. Surely, her game with Natsu wasn't finished yet was it?

"Lucy-sama. I beg your pardon, but I believe Master Natsu is awaiting you. You must go."

She smiled gently to him. "Of course. Thank you again, Capricorn. It really means a lot to me."

Capricorn smiled and bowed, slowly disappearing into a mist.

It was only after he had left that Lucy realized she didn't have a clue where to go next. Had Capricorn forgotten to give her the next riddle?

She was about to start panicking and call him back out, but she felt him call out to her beyond the spirit realm. His key glowed on her holster, reassuring her.

_Look at your hand._

Bewildered, Lucy glanced down at her hand. They were just plain old hands like always. Soft and pale and slim, with her pink emblem standing out proudly.

Oh. Her tattoo. Fairy Tail! Go home!

Once again, Lucy returned to her guild. She never expected what awaited her there.

.

.

.

It was empty.

Lucy looked around the guild. The lights were on, and the place was decked out with decorations, food, and drinks- for what she had no idea. But not a soul was there, not even Mirajane.

_How odd. Something is definitely up._

Trying not to think of the worst, because wouldn't it be just her luck to have some disaster like her whole family disappearing strike her in this moment, Lucy continued to search the guild hall. Suddenly she spied a note with something resting on it on top of the bar, where she usually sat every day. Cautiously walking over to it, she gasped. On top of the piece of paper was a velvet box. A box that looked suspiciously like a ring holder.

Quickly she read the note:

_Finders, keepers._

_Love, Natsu_

Lucy held her breath as she opened the box slowly...

.

.

.

It was empty.

"What the hell Natsu?" She huffed. Was he playing a joke on her?

"What you don't like that box?"

Lucy swirled around at the voice that was right behind her, barely refraining from screaming in fright.

"N-Natsu! Don't scare me like t-" Lucy broke off when she noticed Natsu was kneeling in front of her on one knee.

"I mean I did say finders keepers so I couldn't just leave this super expensive ring in there ya know? But if you're saying you don't want it..."

"I want it!" She bursted, then blushed at her eagerness as Natsu chuckled at her.

"I know you've solved lots of riddles and completed challenges and you've answered lots of questions. But I have one more question for you if you really want this ring..."

Lucy held her breath...

"What's the secret password?"

Lucy groaned. "You're an idiot."

"Wrong!"

"Oh, hmm. How about 'fuck you'?"

"We'll get to that later."

"Natsu!"

"Geez do you want to marry me or not Luce?"

"I'm starting to rethink my decision actually."

Natsu frowned playfully. "That's a shame. Guess I'll have to find another mate."

Lucy guffawed. "Like you can."

Natsu pouted. "Luce~! Come on! Marry me!"

Lucy crossed her arms and turned her head the other way. "Not until you ask me properly, idiot."

"Fine."

Suddenly the room was clothed in darkness, and she couldn't see a thing. She heard lots of scuffling and before she knew it the lights were turned back on. But they were dim now, and a spotlight was trained on her. _Since when did we have a spotlight...?_

She also noticed Natsu wasn't next to her anymore. Mavis, what was he planning now?

She heard what she assumed was supposed to be music coming from her left. She glanced over that way and couldn't contain her laughter at the sight. Erza was directing a band. Currently she was scolding Gray for not moving his cold and stiff fingers across the violin more nimbly. Juvia was trying to play a flute, but was much more focused on how hot Gray looked playing an instrument. Elfman actually didn't sound too bad on the tuba. Romeo was having a blast blaring on the trumpet, although it didn't sound too good and occasionally fire would sprout out at the end of the bell. Bixlow was having way to much fun banging on all the drums in the back. More members were wretchedly playing other instruments, and Lucy had tears running down her cheeks. It sounded so, so very bad. It was hilarious.

Although it sounded like they were attempting to play a calming song, so she supposed she could give Natsu the brownie points for trying to be romantic.

She felt something flutter on top of her head and looked up. The three Exceeds were circling her and throwing red rose petals down onto her. She giggled, blowing them a kiss. More brownie points for Natsu!

Lucy started when flowers were practically shoved in her face. She looked up to see Natsu grinning at her, presenting her the bouquet. She took it and sniffed, smiling in appreciation. She really did love flowers.

Then Natsu took her left hand as he again went down on one knee. He gently kissed the top of her hand as he looked into her eyes. His eyes were searing, as was his touch. His whole presence made Lucy feel as if she was on fire. Perhaps it was the magic bond they now had, that she could feel the heat of his fire in herself too.

Natsu pulled out the ring finally, and Lucy could see it was not a normal ring. The thin band was a light rose gold, and instead of a white diamond, there was a pink diamond in the center. It was shaped in a circle with tiny rubies and white diamonds outlining it in an intrinsic design. It was one of the most beautiful rings she'd ever seen.

"Will you marry me Luce?"

Lucy sighed happily. She almost laughed at the suspenseful look on Natsu's face. Does he really think she would say no?

"Of course I'll marry you, you dolt."

Natsu leapt up in happiness as cheers echoed through the guild. He scooped her up and crushed her to him. Lucy just laughed before smacking a wet kiss on his lips. He eagerly complied, and she was so caught up in the knee-weakening kiss that she didn't notice him slipping the ring on her finger.

Finally they broke apart when people were obnoxiously clearing their throats. Natsu's gaze was heated, and Lucy herself had half-lidded eyes.

He whispered in her ear, "Maybe we can skip that third stage hmm?"

Lucy giggled. "We'll have to see about that. For now I think our nakama want to throw us a party."

* * *

**Okay! There it is! But I have a question for you guys, a poll of sorts.**

**Since this story is kinda dragging for me- I really think I'll skip that two week wait thing. (If you all remember in the Draconic Marriage Ceremony, Stage three is when the mates separate for two weeks with no communication besides daily gifts.) I set it up so I could go either way with it, although I'm leaning towards skipping it. So who is all in favor for just skipping right over that and gettin to the good smut stuff?**

**Let me know!**


	27. The Wedding

**To the reviewers who asked me if I abandoned this story, this new chapter is your answer. No, I will never abandon a story until it is finished! It might take me months for a new update, but I will eventually finish every story I post! I have a lot going on right now, but I promise I won't leave you guys hanging.**

**Sorry for the long wait. School has started, tests have commenced, and my brain is fried. Literally I almost poured my juice into a bowl tonight so that's where I stand right now.**

**The skip far outweighed other options, and I have to agree. There were some awesome ideas out there, but I had a plot in my mind already that I'm sticking to. The story will be over soon :(**

**Someone mentioned that this hasn't been very racey lately, and I have to sadly agree. Let's change that shall we?**

* * *

He whispered in her ear, "Maybe we can skip that third stage hmm?"

Lucy giggled, smoothing out the slight wrinkles in his white dress shirt and straightening his bright red tie. "We'll have to see about that. For now I think our nakama want to throw us a party."

She laughed as people hurriedly went about to get the party going. Of course, the booze were rolled out first thing. Natsu however, was frowning. Lucy questioned him when she noticed this.

"Natsu what's with that face?"

"Luce I really need a yes or a no to my question."

"Huh? About skipping the third stage?"

Natsu simply nodded, his eyes simmering hot.

Lucy stuttered over her words slightly because of his heated gaze. He was making her feel hot. Too hot.

"Uh, w-we could? I-I don't mind."

"Do you want to get married now?"

"W-What? I already said yes to your proposal Natsu..." Lucy was captured in his onyx orbs.

He sighed, finally dropping his eyes from her. Suddenly he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the back. Lucy mind was racing of all the possibilities. She certainly wouldn't mind some of the things that her imagination was brewing.

But Natsu didn't pull her into any room to scandalously make out (or more) with her. He pulled her out of the door and into the backyard of the guild.

And there, Lucy froze in her steps.

Vibrant white met her wide eyes. Set up near the garden were several rows of white chairs connected with white ribbons and bows, all pointing toward a beautiful scenic white archway that had vines and flowers tangled around it. A single aisle of green grass that had a white laced carpet rolled onto it led to said archway. Brilliant flowers were everywhere, hanging from walls or sprouting from the ground, some set up in decorative pots all around. It was absolutely stunning.

Natsu stood behind her, resting his arms around her thin waist. His warm breath hit the back of her neck, and again she couldn't stop her thoughts from heading elsewhere. He was too much for her.

He whispered. "We could get married right this instant... Everything is ready. Macao is still ordained from when he married Bisca and Alzack."

His hands started stroking along her sides, sending pleasant shocks down her spine.

"Stage three is optional anyway. We can skip it and have the marriage ceremony tonight..." He breathed in her ear.

Lucy unabashedly moaned as his tongue traced the shell of her ear and traveled down the length of her throat.

"You know what happens after that right?" He teased her.

"N-Natsu..." She yelped as he sucked on the point of her skin where he had bitten and claimed her as his. An intense shot of pleasure sprung throughout her body as his lips worked on the area. She had no idea it would be so sensitive to his touch- whenever she touched it nothing happened.

"The sooner we get married the sooner we have our fun Lucy..." His husky voice rumbled.

Lucy absentmindedly squeezed her thighs together. Then she not-so-absentmindedly grinded her butt against Natsu's growing problem.

"Shit! Luce-"

Lucy didn't let him finish. She didn't like being teased like this. She wanted revenge.

Turning around quickly in his arms, she curled one arm around his neck to bring his face to hers. She greedily sucked on his lips, demanding for his tongue to play with hers. Her other hand reached around and scratched down his muscular back, ending with her hand curving around his firm ass.

He groaned into her open mouth, cursing yet loving the things she was doing to him as he let her take control. Lucy never was one to be submissive, she was more the domineering type. But then again, so was he.

He grabbed her hips, grinding into her as she returned the action. Their tongues clashed, and their lips were already swollen. Their hot breaths fanned each others' faces as they tried to simultaneously gulp in oxygen while staying connected in their battle. Natsu had forced his tongue into her mouth, and she was sucking on it hungrily. Their tongues circled and flicked and sucked and stroked...

Alas, Lucy eventually had to pull away to breathe. Natsu wasted no time in once again exploring the smooth soft skin of her neck, loving how he could feel the vibrations of her moans. His hands started to travel upwards in order to-

"Ahem."

Natsu and Lucy gasped, pulling apart.

Makarov stood there silently, as he had been for quite some time.

"Sorry to interrupt kiddos, but I just wanted to see if the ceremony was happening now or another day."

Lucy turned to Natsu with a smirk on her lips.

"Right now would be a great time, don't you think Natsu?"

Natsu didn't even need to look down at his pitched tent to know he wouldn't last another day without fulfilling the ceremony completely. He'd have to tone it down somehow though. He didn't want everyone to see the effect Lucy had on him. Even if his boner stood up proudly, he'd have to suffer the blue balls this time and wait for it to go down. It wouldn't be very respectful in a public setting like this. After all, he was about to get married.

* * *

The ceremony was starting.

She really doesn't know how it happened. One moment she was making out with Natsu, and the next she was shoved into a room being fussed over by girls. They had redone her makeup, made her call out Cancer again to redo her hair, and practically bathed her in fumes and lotions.

How stupid was she not to realize that the white sundress would be her wedding dress? It was casual yet stunning, perfect for an outdoor spur of the moment wedding. Even Natsu's casual yet still formal dress wear was perfect for the outdoor occasion.

She was a bit sad when someone took her brand new ring, but she was assured she'd get it back at the altar. She missed the gleaming rock that reminded her faintly of Natsu's pink hair. Speaking of Natsu and missing things, she missed him as well. They'd been torn away from each other the moment she agreed to wed right then.

Lucy was getting nervous. Not getting cold feet of course, she wanted to marry Natsu without a doubt. It was all just so sudden, so fast. Was she ready? Was there some way to get the butterflies out of her stomach? She felt slightly sick. And yet, so exhilarated. She was going to marry her best friend.

And now, it was time.

Everyone was out there in the seats, waiting for her.

Lucy was surrounded with her girlfriends. They were all in some kind of red-shaded dress, which she hadn't noticed before. Her bridesmaids huh? She hadn't even gotten to pick! Of course, she wouldn't have changed a thing. Erza was the maid of honor with a sleeveless full-length dark ruby gown, followed by Levy in a short frilly bright red dress that puffed out like a tutu, Mirajane in an elegant classy wine colored cocktail dress, and Juvia in a tight bright red sequenced dress with three quarter sleeves. If anything, she would have added more people. Everyone in the guild was precious to her. But if she did it that way, everyone would be standing beside her and nobody would be sitting down in the seats!

One by one, they left her. Asuka was the flower girl, and Happy was proudly the ring bearer. Jellal led Juvia*, Laxus led Mirajane, Gajeel led Levy, and finally the best man and the maid of honor were waiting with her.

Gray and Erza gave her tight hugs and sweet words before also walking out the back door. Makarov stood there silently, smiling proudly at her.

"Are you ready, my child?"

"Ready as I'll ever be, Master."

Makarov looked at her with tears in his eyes. "Look at me, old and crumbling away. How lucky I am to still be here to join my children together in marriage. I hope I'll still be around to lead my other children down the aisle as well."

Lucy bent down to hug the small man tightly. "Master of course you will be! You've gone through so much, you can't leave just yet. The next generation of Fairy Tail needs to meet the third master- er and sixth and eighth?" She couldn't even remember what number they were on now.

"Tch. I'd live longer if I didn't put up with this master shit."

"Master!" Lucy chided. He simply shrugged and grinned at her, holding out his hand. In their conversation, Lucy hadn't noticed the music cueing her to start walking.

"Time to go, my child."

Lucy grasped his hand tightly as she stepped down from the guild doors, following the flower petals to the altar.

Her eyes focused on Natsu alone.

He was looking at her in return, and it looked like he had tears in his eyes. But who was she to judge, because she did too. They had waited for this for a long time, and it was all too perfect.

She'd loved him for so long, and yet a part of her couldn't believe this was actually happening. She was actually about to marry Natsu. The man who saved her life, time and time again, be it physically or emotionally or anything really. He always saved her. He was her prince charming, and her mighty protective dragon all rolled into one.

God, she loved him.

She finally reached the archway, and they stood together, linking hands.

Macao started talking, "We are gathered here today..."

"You look beautiful Luce." Natsu smiled down at her. She smiled back.

"You're not too shabby yourself."

He chuckled, clutching her hand tighter. He whispered, "I love you."

Lucy giggled, but before she could reply Macao cleared his throat.

"Oi. Stop chattering, I'm talking here." He barked.

"And stop being so gushy and gross!" Gajeel called from the side.

Natsu narrowed his eyes. "Don't interrupt my wedding, tin head!"

"Me?! You interrupted your own wedding flame ass!"

Lucy sighed. Why couldn't they do _anything_ normally?

"Now now, ladies, you're both pretty..." Gray muttered amusedly.

"Shut. Up." Erza growled menacingly, restraining herself from bashing all of them on the head. They were ruining the ceremony!

Natsu smiled sheepishly. "Sorry Luce."

She waved her hand, "Whatever. Hurry it up Macao, before a fight breaks loose."

"Yeah, hurry it up Macao, I want to have sex with my wife."

"Natsu!" Lucy gasped.

"What? You're totally thinking the same thing!"

Macao deadpanned, "Maybe if you two would shut up, I could finish the ceremony and then you can fuck all you want."

"Sounds like a plan!" Natsu agreed before falling silent, staring expectedly at Macao.

Lucy flushed darkly, focusing her gaze on the ground so she wouldn't meet anyone's eyes. It sounded like a marvelous plan to her too...

"Alright, so Natsu Dragneel do you take Lucy Heartfilia to be your lawfully wedded wife-"

"You're damn fucking right I do."

Macao ignored him, talking over his voice. "In sickness and in health, til death do you part?"

Natsu beamed at Lucy. "I do."

"And do you, Lucy Heartfilia, take Natsu Dragneel to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and health, til death do you part?"

"I do." She smiled back at Natsu, blinking tears out of her eyes.

"Alright then..." Macao hummed as he ran through the rest of the ceremony notes, deeming the rest unimportant. "The rings then!"

They slid their complementary rings on each other's fingers. Lucy was again amazed by the beauty of her ring.

"And I pronounce you man and wife! You may kiss the bride!"

"Woohoo!" Natsu cheered, grabbing Lucy and dipping her so low she was almost touching the ground, before planting a big wet kiss on her lips. Lucy just smiled against his lips, kissing him back wholeheartedly and trusting he wouldn't drop her.

The whole guild went up in cheers and congratulations. Erza patted her wet tear-streaked cheeks and nodded happily, "That was the most beautiful and perfect ceremony."

The couples led back down the aisle before everyone followed them into the main hall. Happiness was permeated into the very air. Everyone was hollering and cheering still, and the partying had commenced. A hearty dinner was served, of course accompanied by stellar champagne and assorted booze.

Lucy stood on the balcony with the women below her. She turned around and threw her bouquet of white roses. It landed in a surprised Mirajane's outstretched hands. She blushed heavily, taking a sneak peak at Laxus. He smirked at her.

Next, Lucy sat in the chair, covering her face in embarrassment as Natsu delved under her dress to fetch the garter. She squealed as he started kissing and licking her thigh, instead of grabbing the garter like he was supposed to. He scraped his teeth along her skin as he pulled the material down her leg. He winked at her as he came from underneath her skirt. Then he stood up and shot the garter behind him. It landed in the unsuspecting face of Gajeel.

"What the hell?" He huffed, plucking the fabric of his face. Levy giggled and wriggled her brows at him. He grit his teeth and looked away uninterested, although everyone could see the red tint on his cheeks.

The newly wed couple led the first dance, and eventually other couples joined in. After an hour or so since the dancing started, people started to notice the Dragneels had gone missing.

"Welp! They stayed longer than I thought they would!" Cana shrugged. Everyone laughed and agreed, and went back to partying the night away.

* * *

***So I totally think Juvia and Jellal would have an awesome BroTP. Like they both are struggling in their love lives, rockin' the blue hair, bad guys turned good, they were on Team B together, etc etc I dunno I just think they'd be chill bros. Also I picked Gray and Erza as the MOH and best man because they're the teammates, and I ****truly believe that's how it will be when Natsu and Lucy get married for real in the manga (It's going to happen don't argue with me). **

* * *

**Um so the real fucking awkward moment when you're sitting in you new apartment, just browsing through some Nalu fanfics when you hear rhythmic banging coming from above.**

**That's right folks. The people in the apartment right above me are having some hot sex as I type. They've been going hard for a while, I think the bed might break. But at least I can't really hear their voices. Very vague moans sometimes, but that's all.**

**I still feel awkward.**

**This is what I'll hear the next whole year. Yay me.**

* * *

**Stay tuned for next time- the last chapter and the long awaited smexy time!**

**Warning, the next update may take a few months... **

**Feel free to check out my other stories! I have a new story that takes requests, if you're interested.**

**R&amp;R my lovelies! Thanks for reading!**

**-Joy**


	28. Fin

**HEY GUYS. Still alive, if only barely. How've ya'll been?**

**It has been over a year but dammit I don't abandon stories. Lol is this long overdue or what. I suck.**

**But I didn't want to post something shitty after having you all wait so long for this, so I took my time perfecting it. What do you guys think? Worth the wait? (Like gotdamn I'm a bit embarrassed I wrote this it is so intensive just straight up porn but I mean you asked for it so)**

**Last chapter hollllaaaaa. Srsly tho I probably won't be writing an ****epilogue I'm done haha**

**-Joy**

**PS If I remember correctly from FT, golden flames are actually symbolizing guilt. Ignore that :) In my story it symbolizes TRUE LOVE OKAY.**

"W-wait I still don't understand why we're going to your place? You don't have a real bed Natsu! Let's go back to my apartment..."

Natsu smirked as he kicked his door open, Lucy cradled in his arms bridal style. "Looky here."

He carried her to the back room, and in the middle was a huge bed covered in fluffy pillows and blankets. Red of course. Lucy's eyes widened. "When did you buy that?!"

Natsu chuckled. "Well... it was actually going to be one of your presents that I was gonna send you... I was thinking about you moving in with me, as a gift to you."

Lucy stared at him, open-mouthed. He hesitated, "I-I mean. If you wanted to? I was gonna redo the house and add on rooms and stuff... But we could live somewhere else if you-"

Lucy giggled and kissed his cheek, interrupting him. "A house is a very wonderful gift Natsu. I mean... there's no more rent to pay for one. And even if we aren't in the city... we're alone aren't we? We can be as loud as we want..." She murmured as she began trailing her hands down his chest.

Natsu sent her a wide-fanged grin. "That's what I was thinking."

"Now get me the hell out of this dress already." Lucy deadpanned.

Natsu laughed as he threw her down onto the bed and started unlacing her shoes, throwing them to the floor. "Impatient, are we?"

"As if you're any better, mister." Lucy sat up and unraveled his tie- of course, after using it to pull him into a deep kiss.

He happily reciprocated, prodding at her plump pink lips. He slithered his tongue into her mouth.

"Hey Luce.. should warn ya that... ngh..." He trailed off, distracted by what she was doing with her tongue.

"Warn me about what?" She smiled smugly. It was rare that Natsu was at a loss for words.

He pushed her back on the bed, and it was just then that Lucy realized he had unzipped her dress. He was now impatiently pulling the white fabric off of her.

"Warn you that you aren't going to be leaving this bed for a while."

Lucy snorted. "That is so cliche Natsu."

He hummed, letting her dress slip to the ground as his shirt followed right after. "Still the truth though."

Natsu reached for his belt buckle only to find Lucy's hands already there, quickly undoing everything and shoving his slacks down. He grit his teeth as her small hand purposely brushed against his erection. She giggled, only to be shut up by his hot mouth on hers.

He ran his warm hands down her sides, trailing over her seductive curves, trying to memorize the feel of her body. Suddenly Lucy pushed him away.

"Luce? What's wrong?"

Surprisingly, she wasn't looking at him, but rather the windows of his bedroom. "Can we close the curtains?"

He blinked, not expecting the deviation from their much more gripping activity. "Uh... sure. Why? There's nobody around for miles."

Lucy pursed her lips. "You sure? Because I wouldn't put it past our nakama to try and spy on us our first night together."

Laughing, he answered, "Oh come on! They wouldn't do that..." He paused, thinking about it... "Okay, yes. Yes they absolutely would." Hell, Cana and Mirajane might actually try to fucking tape it.

He quickly ran around the entire house, closing blinds, locking doors, anything that would guarantee them real privacy.

Natsu hurried back to her, even locking his own bedroom door for good measure. He turned around to find her lounging on the bed, in nothing. Absolutely nothing, not one scrap of fabric hid her beautiful body.

His eyes trailed over her perfect form as he slowly walked back towards her. "I was really looking forward to taking your panties off, ya know."

Lucy laughed, "Oh my apologies. Shall I put them back on?"

He growled. "No. That'd be a bit counterproductive to what I plan on doing next."

She hummed. "Now that's a big word for you. Vivid vocabulary kinda turns me on, ya know."

Natsu rolled his eyes. She_ knew_ he didn't have a good vocabulary. He climbed onto the bed, crawling over her slender body and caging her in between his muscular arms.

"And what else turns you on, Mrs. Dragneel?"

Her eyes lidded. "You calling me that, for one."

He bent down, brushing his lips upon hers gently. "Oh? Is that so? Anything else?"

"Why don't you figure it out?"

So focused on her dazzling honey brown eyes and wet, soft lips, Natsu was taken by surprise as her small hand grasped his clothed penis. He gasped against her mouth, closing his eyes sharply. Her hand slowly massaged his length, discovering the feel of it for the first time. Natsu bent his head into her neck, deciding to tease her back with sloppy kisses and harsh nips. He knew the mating mark was sensitive, so he focused on that area of skin.

Lucy hummed happily at the attention, but it didn't hinder her wondering hands. Her fingers continued to tease him as her other hand trailed down his back, groping his delicious muscles. Slowly, her free hand delved under his boxers as well, molding over the hard contours of his ass. Natsu moaned against her neck, unable to keep his hips from grinding into her palm.

Needing to retaliate, Natsu grasped the mounds of her chest, massaging them in rotations and flicking his thumbs across the hard pebbles of her nipples. Lucy keened, arching her back and grasping his dick in a firmer hold.

Glad that he had her distracted, he quickly flickered his tongue over her left tip, popping it into his mouth and swirling his tongue around the sensitive peak. She tasted like vanilla and cherries... He groaned, sucking in her taste more eagerly.

"Ah!" Lucy's eyes shot open in surprise. She had never really thought her nipples were that sensitive, whenever she tried playing with her tits it wasn't very pleasurable so she assumed it wasn't a turn on for her. She was wrong about that...

Again, Natsu suckled on her breast, glancing up to see how she was receiving the stimulation. He really didn't have any idea what she liked, so he had to make sure to read her reactions.

Their eyes met. His dark irises held such uncertainty and nervousness. Wanting to reassure him, she dragged her hands up his body, securing them into his pink hair and drawing him closer.

"That feels good, Natsu..." She murmured, closing her eyes again to take in the sensation fully.

Sneakily, she wrapped her thick legs around his waist and ground her heated core over his. His mouth popped away from her breast, a loud moan coming out of him.

Lucy giggled, not thinking he would be so vocal... Boys weren't usually vocal right? Well, she didn't really know for sure but she thought so at least.

Natsu wasn't even embarrassed, and Lucy's humor was soon forgotten as he roughly gyrated his hips against hers.

"O-Ooohh..." She gasped. They worked their hips against each other, having absolutely no rhythm and being completely out of sync. It felt pretty damn good despite the irregular rhythm.

"Fuck... Luce." Natsu whispered, now on his knees with his arms supporting his weight on either side of her shoulders. His hips slid against hers even faster as she ran her nails down his toned stomach.

He pulled away and quickly removed his boxers, climbing back on top of her as fast as he could.

He lined up his length, but didn't want to get too far ahead of himself. "Uh... are you ready?"

Lucy grasped his shoulders, he noticed her hands shaking slightly.

"Er... could you maybe..ya know... before we do it..."

Natsu pulled himself away from her core, although it took all of his self control to do so. "What is it Luce? I'll do whatever you want me to- gladly."

She swallowed uneasily. "Could you just, you know, prep me a bit? It's just... you're really big and it's going to hurt.."

He peppered her face in kisses. "Of course Luce. Sorry I was rushing..."

"It's alright! This is really exciting and I want to go fast too but I'm a little nervous..."

Natsu leaned down and gently kissed her. He didn't want her to be so scared, he wanted her to be comfortable with him, and to enjoy herself.

He slowly reengaged her body, exciting her once again and trying to distract her from her nervousness. He slipped his tongue in her mouth, reveling in her taste. His hands returned to her breasts, teasing her nipples in a way that had her moaning again. Her hands started exploring his flesh once again, tracing the hard muscles of his arms and back.

He didn't dare grind on her once again, fearing that she would tense up again. He wanted her to stay relaxed...

One of his hands trailed down her stomach, feeling the soft velvety skin of her hips. Very slowly, he dragged his fingers down over the mound of the apex of her thighs. His gentle, feather like touch had Lucy moaning into his mouth, so he deemed it safe to keep exploring. He felt her nether lips and ran his middle finger down her slit.

She gasped, her eyes flying open to stare into his. He held her close as he wiggled his fingers around. He didn't have any experience with this, but with dragon senses you hear a hell of a lot of stuff you shouldn't in the guild. He had gotten many pointers on the opposite sex.

One finger pad traced circles at the top of her slit, digging between her lips for the small pearl of her clitoris. Lucy's mouth fell open and her head fell backwards.

Encouraged, Natsu continued to circle around the pebble sized bit of flesh, his other fingers massaging the nearby area of slick skin. She was very slippery and smooth and warm, he didn't know what to compare it to.

Just as he was about to slither down her body and get more acquainted with her nether regions, he felt a soft grip take a hold of his dick.

"Ahh..." He groaned, taking a peak at her through a slit eye. She was gorgeous, panting and red faced, her eyes glazed over with lust.

He continued to play with her clit, giving it more pressure and occasionally rubbing his finger up and down between the area of her clit and her entrance, trying to get her used to his touch.

As his fingers slicked against her, hers explored the hard and velvety surface of his erection. She slowly stroked him up and down, pleased when she felt him twitch.

She liked the distraction of exploring his body, ignoring the tense feeling within her own mind as Natsu came closer to her entrance. She traced the veins in his penis, her other hand coming into play and slowly cupping his delicate testicles. She fondled them gently, amazed at the texture and feeling...

Natsu bit his lip, concentrating on his job of prepping her. He decided it was time, so he slowly slid one digit into the tight ring of muscles. Lucy groaned, her face twisting into a grimace.

He cradled her face with his free hand, quickly pressing an apologetic kiss against her lips. "How's that feel Luce?"

"Not too good..." She admitted. "It's... really uncomfortable, but not necessarily bad..."

Natsu nodded. That was a start. He slowly eased his finger out, which was hard to do with her vagina gripping him so tightly. He reached one finger back up to circle around her clit again, hoping that inducing pleasure would get her to relax her muscles.

It worked, he could feel her grip get looser. He slowly worked his finger back and forth, glad that she was relaxing more as he continued. He used one arm to prop up his weight, his other hand's thumb massaging her clit and his middle finger sliding in and out of her pussy.

Lucy moaned slightly. "That's... starting to feel better..." Her own hands picked back up where she left off. She grasped his dick with both hands- yes he was so big she could use _two hands_. She slid up and down, rotating her hands in different directions. As she got more comfortable, she got more forceful, realizing she wasn't going to break his penis if she held it a bit tighter. She was rewarded with his hissing and cursing, his rhythm faulting a bit as she distracted him.

"God damn, Lucy..." He muttered. This was supposed to be him prepping her! Not her jerking him off and building up his orgasm so quickly...

He put more effort into his fingers. He slid in another finger, gauging her reaction. She only tilted her head back, moaning at the sensation. He made sure to keep rubbing her clit faster and rougher, knowing that was essential to getting her off- thanks for that bit of info Gildarts, it came in handy.

Lucy's efforts also doubled as she felt a tightness in her abdomen. She wanted... she wanted to make him cum at the same time as her.

Her sneaky fingers traced along his mushroom head, teasing the slit in the tip.

Natsu's eyes widened immensely as he felt his balls tightening in warning and the telltale tingling at the base of his spine. He was going to cum any second if she didn't stop her naughty fingers. But he realized what she was trying to do, so he didn't pull away from her, but instead dug his fingers into her deeper.

She was panting and writhing, she felt like her nether regions were on fire- she even glanced down to make sure they weren't- hey it could be a possibility with Natsu. She locked eyes with him, both of them staring deeply into the other's eyes, straight down to their souls. "L-Lucy... Almost there..."

She nodded slowly. Her hips ground against his hand desperately, enjoying how his fingers made her feel full and his thumb on her clit made her feel dizzy with pleasure.

"Oh- oh god, I'm cumming." She warned. Her eyes rolled back and her mouth hung open as the burning feeling spread out from her core to her limbs... She moaned gutturally and her hands went crazy on his dick, trying to force his cum out at the same time. She wanted to come together...

His answering hiss and the feeling of something incredibly hot splattering onto her stomach ensured her that her efforts paid off. She rubbed his length a few more times, still feeling the warm liquid trickle down her fingers.

Likewise, Natsu let his finger pads slowly and very gently massage her slick skin, smirking as a few more pleasurable shivers racked through her body at his actions.

"Well... that was unexpected." Natsu noted, as he tried to settle his racing heart. He hadn't expected them to jerk each other off like this. He'd thought they'd be having sex by now.

Lucy nodded, still trying to catch her breath. Even though she had just come, Natsu's fingers dancing across her clit were still exciting her all over again... She was immensely tired but at the same time felt like she could come all over again.

Natsu must have noticed as he watched her eyes flutter closed and her hips slowly gyrate against his hand. He smirked devilishly, his earlier idea coming back to the forefront of his mind. He quickly crawled down her body, coming face to face with her most intimate part. He ignored his cum on her leg and part of the bed- it was only gonna get a hell of a lot dirtier in the next few hours.

Lucy squealed in embarrassment, trying to snap her legs shut. Natsu caught her thighs, "Oi. You gotta let me look at it sometime."

She swallowed before assenting, slowly easing her legs back apart to let him between them. He kissed her inner thigh as thanks.

He continued to trace her lips with his already slick fingers, amazed at how... well, how _pretty_ her cunt was. It was like a flower sort of. And it looked delectable.

Before he could stop himself, he dipped his head in and took a nice long lick.

Yes, she was in fact delectable.

Lucy screeched, her thighs clamping around his head and her fingers digging into his hair. Natsu ignored it for now, working his tongue over the pink flesh. He ran his tongue over her weak spot, glad that her hips pushed up into his face invitingly. He hummed in bliss, moving his hands from the inside of her curvy thighs to the back, slowly caressing up until he was gripping the thick flesh of her ass.

He always thought he was more of an ass man than a boobs man, but honestly with Lucy any part of her turned him on.

Natsu continued to eat her out greedily, although Lucy had no qualms about it. It was so... fucking sexy. Seeing his face buried in her privates was a sight she could get used to. Just before she reached her second climax, she pulled his hair to bring his head away from her core. He looked up at her, dazed and confused as to why she stopped him. She pouted and rolled her hips against his torso.

"Natsu~" She whined. "Come here."

The dragon slayer quickly obeyed, crawling up her body to meet her wet lips with his.

"Ready now?" He asked between kisses.

Instead of answering, she grabbed his length and guided it in the right direction. With a slightly shaking hand, she tried to pry her vaginal hole open with his tip, but it kept slipping away. The pressure was making her flinch, and she really didn't want to tense up and make it more painful than it needed to be.

"Here..." Natsu murmured, replacing her hand with his own and forcing himself in as he massaged her inner thigh with his other hand. Lucy's hands gripped his upper arms as she braced herself for the pain, willing her body to relax as he pushed inwards.

She took deep calming breaths as he pushed himself in inch by inch. She felt like she was being stuffed or maybe split in half, it was unlike anything she'd experienced before. She didn't know how to explain it properly... it was both uncomfortable and fulfilling.

"Luce? You okay?"

His hands brushed at her cheeks, swiping tears off of her face. Lucy hadn't even realized she was crying. She didn't know if it was from pain or satisfaction.

"Mmmh..." She groaned. "Just stay still for a bit please?"

Natsu nodded and bit his lip. It was agony to stay still but he could endure it if she was in pain. And it wouldn't be for long.

Her walls were so tight, and he swore that it was pulsing with her heartbeat. This feeling... He'd never felt anything as satisfying as this in his life!

Lucy felt her discomfort dissolve slowly so she wanted to rekindle the heat she had felt before. She reached a hand down and slowly slathered her clit, shivering at the pleasure it caused. So unexpected was the intensity of it that she rolled her hips against her hand.

Both of them gasped loudly. Natsu's hands flew to her hips, he vaguely thought of stopping her so she could adjust more but he just couldn't. He gripped her hips and rolled his hips against hers again.

"F-fuck..." Lucy murmured. The pleasure was internal, and so deep inside her. She'd never felt it before... it was amazing! She craved more of the feeling...

She locked her legs around his back, pushing her hips against his as they picked up a rhythm. "G-go..."

Natsu understood her stuttered command and took over. He leaned back on his heals, causing her lower back to shift into the air. He thrusted into her at a slow steady pace. It was deep, he let his whole length enter her before pulling all the way back out. Just getting a feel of what it was like to connect physically this way... He gave a deep thrust, with a small hip roll as their groins touched.

"AHHH!" Lucy yelped. Her hands flying to her mouth in surprise as her eyes widened. She was shocked that she made such a loud erotic sound, especially since they were just starting...

He grinned down at her blushing face, never letting up in his thrusting. "Luce, are you a screamer?"

She covered her face in her hands. "I don't know!"

Natsu leaned back over her, keeping his arms caged around her small frame. He buried his face into her neck before whispering in her ear, "Guess I'll find out for myself then."

Lucy felt like she might die of mortification. Even now, with all her embarrassment, she couldn't help the small moans and whimpers leaving her mouth as he gently pumped into her over and over.

He chuckled at her embarrassment. "Don't get so flustered Luce! It's hot!"

She heaved in breaths, she was starting to break a sweat moving her body against his. "Y-you think so?"

"Course I do, weirdo. Everything you do is hot." He peppered her neck with kisses, his hands that were feeling up her legs travelled to her breasts.

Lucy moaned, sinking her fingers into his hair- it was getting a little sweaty but she ignored it.

"C-can you go faster?"

Natsu blinked. Then he grinned. "_Can_ I go faster? Psh."

Lucy yelped as he pulled himself off her and manhandled her body into a new position. She was now lying on her side, one leg straight in between his and her other up at a ninety degree angle against his shoulder. He saddled her captured leg and pushed back into her. His hands gripped the hip exposed to the air, digging into the juicy flesh of her thigh as he started plying into her.

His pace was frenzied but still satisfying. Although not as deep, the friction and roughness was amazing. Lucy felt her body bouncing up and down like a rag doll, her humongous breasts seemed like they were flapping everywhere. Loud moans and curses tumbled out of her slack open mouth as she flung her arms around to find something to ground her. Her hands braced themselves on the headboard behind her.

"Yesss!"

She felt herself being fucked into oblivion, and hot damn was she enjoying it.

"Aaaahhh! Oh god yes!"

Natsu hands slithered up her toned stomach to grasp onto the bouncy soft flesh of her boobs. They had been distracting him immensely from all that jumping around. He dug his fingers into the pliant skin, enjoying the escalating screams of her voice. Her moans were the sexiest thing. He didn't let up the hard pounding of his hips. He went on and on... He never wanted to stop.

God she was so beautiful. Her skin even had a golden sheen to it. It looked like she was literally glowing.

He let her leg slip from his shoulder, quickly adjusting back to their original military position. He felt the end coming near, and he wanted to be as close to her as he could.

Lucy cracked her eyes open, not realizing she had them shut. Her throat was feeling a little parched from the screaming and her hips were aching with how much she was being stretched, but she knew they were nearing the end. She could feel something big deep within her building and she knew it was going to be the most intense orgasm she'd ever felt.

Her hands detached from the headboard as she trailed down his slick chest. She almost didn't notice the flames licking along her skin- they didn't burn, as Natsu had mentioned they wouldn't. If it wasn't hurting her she didn't mind.

"Ah! Fuck! Luce..." Natsu's rhythm got frantic. The base of his spine was tingling, and it was happening so fast he could only hope he wasn't the only one finishing. His hand bolted down to rub furiously at her clit, hoping she would join him in cloud nine. He shut his eyes tightly, gritting his teeth as his body strained tight..

Lucy felt her stomach being twisted up like a coil, it was going to release any second. She threw her head back as her body shook strongly, her eyes rolled back before closing.

Bright lights popped behind their closed eyes.

The two lovers' voices shouted out into the room that was being filled with heavenly golden light and bright orange flames.

Natsu collapsed on top of her as they clung to each other, shivering in the last traces of their orgasms. Their minds buzzed, slowly fading back into the present. They panted against each others' shoulders, ignoring their sweaty bodies sliding against each other.

Lucy blinked open her eyes and turned her neck slightly to look at him. She gapped as she saw small golden flames flicker against both of their skins. She brought her hand to her face, inspecting the flames.

"Natsu, look."

He shifted and managed to get up on his elbows- a hard feat considering how boneless he felt currently in endorphin-caused bliss. He blinked in shock as he saw Lucy under him covered in golden flames.

"Why are you on fire?"

"We're both on fire idiot."

Natsu glanced at his own body and shrugged. He was on fire a lot. Nothing new. Maybe the gold part, but still, nothing to be concerned about.

"Well? Aren't you going to get rid of it?" She nudged him.

He grimaced. "Nope. Can't eat it. It smells like me- so I must have made it even if it looks weird. I can't eat my own fire. That's like drinking your own piss. Disgusting."

"Ack." Lucy stuck her tongue out. "Didn't need the visual, thanks. But why's it golden?"

Natsu shrugged again, disinterested. He snuggled into her bouncy breasts instead. "Didn't you tell me something about your own magic the other day? Golden light. So it's just our magics mixed together."

"Ooooh.." Lucy hummed. Satisfied with that answer, as well as checking that the sheets weren't singeing, she dropped it. Magic did weird stuff sometimes, so she wasn't concerned about it. Plus, the flames were already simmering down gradually.

She was much more worn out than she thought. It was a long day after all. Surprise wedding after a little scavenger hunt that had her running all over Fiore... oh not to mention the mind blowing sex she just had.

Natsu's soft snores lured her to shut her eyes for a bit too...

...

Lucy awoke first, blinking at the morning light that just barely came in through the cracks of closed curtains. She groaned, stretching out her sore body. Somehow throughout the night they had ended up under the sheets spooning each other. She slowly turned her body towards his, maneuvering gently under his arm.

She smiled tenderly at his sleeping face. He was handsome and he was all hers.

Her hand slowly traced patterns over his toned chest, loving the feel of his soft skin and hard muscles. She froze as she felt something stiff poking her leg.

Slowly lifting the covers a bit, she saw Natsu's erect penis.

Well...

She was gonna have to do something about that, now wasn't she?

Lucy giggled as she dropped under the sheets, slithering down his tan body as he lay unconscious and oblivious to what she was up to.

Happily, she came face to face with her new toy. Confident that she could do this, she grabbed the morning wood and began to softly and shallowing stroke it. The cock twitched in her hand excitedly.

She wanted desperately to try something she hadn't gotten the chance to do last night.

Leaning her head down, she took a long lick of the stiff pole in front of her. She couldn't really think of a word for the taste, it was musky definitely, but also salty and spicy? She didn't know, but she kind of liked it.

She took her time letting her slick tongue explore the thick veins and soft skin. She even lowered her head a bit and took one of his manly balls into her mouth, letting it pull away from her lips with a pop. That was certainly the weirdest textured thing she had ever put in her mouth.

Lucy was having the time of her life exploring the male anatomy, she had always been curious and now got a chance to indulge in her curiosity.

After sucking on the mushroom tip and slathering the tiny slit free of precum, she was just starting to take more of his length into her mouth when the covers were ripped off of her.

She froze, her mouth and hands full of cock. So focused on discovering her new toy that she practically forgot it was attached to her unconscious husband. Slowly, she rose her eyes up to see Natsu leaning on his elbows and breathing heavily, staring at her in amazement and awe.

"Whatcha doin' there Luce?"

Lucy shivered at his husky voice, just now realizing the sticky feeling between her legs had acquired during her exploration.

Instead of answering with words, Lucy sunk her head down and let his dick slide deeper into her mouth. She kept her eyes on his, wanting to see his reaction. Sure enough, his mouth fell open, a lustful groan escaping his lips. "Fuck Luce that is so hot."

She brought her face back up to smile at him, ignoring the huge strain of saliva that connected to her bottom lip. "Glad you enjoy it."

Leaning back down, she took the cock into her mouth again and started to bob her head up and down- not too deep lest she gag and ruin the whole sexy image she had going on.

Natsu gathered up her hair to hold it over her shoulder so he could see the action more clearly. Watching his cock disappear into her mouth was incredibly arousing, but not as satisfying as the feeling of her pussy wrapped around him. He wanted that amazing feeling again...

"Luce. Turn around."

She slowly sucked her way to the tip, teasing him just a little bit more. She rose up and gave him a short peck before turning her body around. She looked at him from behind her shoulder. "Want me to do the work?"

He hummed, letting his hands squeeze and meld her ass cheeks. "Makin love to you ain't work, Luce. Pleasure ain't a chore."

Lucy giggled, rolling her eyes. "Well that's very sweet of you but seriously. I want to try it."

Natsu blinked. "Well then sure Luce. We can try anything- everything."

"I don't know about _everything_, there's some pretty odd stuff out there." She winked before settling her thighs on either side of his, her butt on display for him. She heard this position, reverse cowgirl, was very sexy for showing off an hourglass figure like hers.

She quickly lined up her entrance with his stiff cock and lowered herself down onto it slowly. It felt even better than yesterday somehow.

"Ah, fuck. This is gonna be quick Luce." Natsu managed to grit out between his teeth as he strained for control. She had already worked him up so good with her mouth...

"Maybe I want it to be." She rasped sexily, sliding her hips up and down. She had no idea how she could have gotten so wet and horny just by servicing him earlier, but hot damn was she already feeling the coiling inside her belly.

She didn't bother going slow this time, she just dragged herself up and down in a frenzy. She felt her ass cheeks slapping against his hips, she hoped he was watching.

And watching he was. More like he was fucking mesmerized by the jiggling of her flesh. It was so erotic, so naughty... her body just screamed sex. And it was all his.

"Mmm, fuck yeah Luce. Ride that cock..."

Lucy felt her vaginal walls squeeze him tightly, and she bit her lip and moaned.

"What's that? Do you like me talking dirty to you?"

She nodded, grinding herself against him, wanting more.

Natsu grabbed her hips, slamming her down on him, making her scream out loudly.

"I'm gonna pound into your pussy until you cum for me."

"Oh god..." She moaned, knowing she wasn't going to last another minute if he kept saying such naughty things to her.

He kept guiding her hips down to his, even adding his own thrust upward as she came down. It created loud skin slapping sounds that echoed throughout the room. It was the primal sound of sex: skin and moans.

"You like my hard dick? Like it hammering into you?"

Lucy groaned, her hips faltering as her muscles started to cramp. Natsu took that as his cue to flip them around. Lucy was laying face down into the sheets with Natsu poised on top of her, still pumping into her wet snatch from behind.

"Ah, fuck. I'm about to cum Lucy. I'm about to cum in your pretty little cunt, would you like that?" Natsu growled.

She could only nod, fearing if she opened her mouth she would sob with how overwhelmed with pleasure she was. He suddenly hit a spot so good she saw literal stars in front of her.

Lucy wailed out, "Natsu~~~ I'm cumming!"

Her walls squeezed him from all sides and Natsu relented, letting his own orgasm take over. He shuttered against her as he emptied himself out. Spent, he slowly laid down beside her.

Lucy huffed as she tried to catch her breath, slowly opening her lids. She gazed at Natsu, seeing him heaving as he too tried to even his staggered breathing. After a few moments to calm down and cuddle against each other, Lucy felt that heat once again creep upon her as she admired her husband's taunt muscles.

She reached out her hands, tracing slow patterns on his thighs, slowly working her way up... Past his still semi erect penis and to his hard toned stomach. She leisurely outlined his muscled torso, ignoring the thin sheen of sweat on him. It was kinda sexy anyways.

He groaned as she led her hands back down and teasingly draped her fingers across his sensitive length. "You're fucking insatiable, aren't ya Luce?"

Lucy only laughed. Normal men had long refractory periods, but Natsu was her dragon, and she knew for a fact that he had a lot of stamina. She leaned up on her knees and began to kiss his chest, up to his throat. She breathed against his ear, "Again?"

She felt him swallow hard, and she enjoyed her control for a bit longer as she tortured him with slow sure strokes.

He rasped, "Again."

...

Many hours later, once their vigorous love making had started taking a toll on their bodies, Natsu and Lucy lay in bliss on the bed. They shared giggles and loving stares and whispers of devotion.

Lucy hummed as Natsu twirled her golden hair in his fingers. He was propped up on his elbow staring down at her lovingly. He opened his mouth, asking gently, "What are you thinking?"

"Just about how perfect you are." Lucy answered immediately, smiling brightly at him. He reciprocated her smile easily.

She traced random patterns on the flesh of his pectorals. "And what are you thinking about?"

He smirked devilishly, "That if you keep looking at me like that I'm gonna jump your bones again."

Lucy snorted. "Natsu we just went at it for hours! I'm exhausted!" She smiled coyly at him, patting his shoulder sympathetically. "Besides, your little buddy needs some recovery time."

Natsu growled playfully. "Recovery time? Pah! Maybe I should show you the stamina of a dragon slayer!"

He rolled over on top of her, catching her wrists in his hands. She shrieked and laughed, trying to playfully shake him off of her. "Natsu stop it!"

"But my 'little buddy' has a surprise for you!"

_~fin~_

* * *

**WOWZA. 6400+ words of pure smut. I'm pretty sure that was the most descriptive sex I've ever written. O/ / / O **

**I think I did a pretty damn good job, if I do say so myself. But who cares what I think, how bout you guys?! R&amp;R PLEASE!**

**AHHHHH I'M FINALLY FINISHED WITH THIS STORY! SO MUCH LOVE FOR YOU ALL! THANKS FOR STICKING WITH ME IT'S BEEN FUN! **

**Feel free to check out my other stories, there's tons more smut in that shit ya pervs.**

**-Joy**


End file.
